Raised By Wolves
by MonsterxChild
Summary: My name is Casey Johnson, other wise known as Cj. A few months ago I was a normal human like you, now I'm a werewolf, and not just any werewolf. I'm the mate of an Alpha named Derek, Cool right? Not when my home is flooding with hunters, my best friends hate my mate, and a strange creature threatening all of our lives. All I wanted was to relax after our last fiasco! sequel: HoW
1. Chapter 1

I stirred from my sleep at the sound of something comming in through my window. carefully I scented the air and a smile crept across my face. "You know, most girl's boyfriends just throw pebbles at the window, rather than creep through their locked window." I whispered in a teasing tone. I rolled over to face Derek as he shut my window quietly and turned to face me. He had a grin of his own as he walked over and lay down in the space I had made for him. "Yes but you're not most girls." His voice was low and gravely a bit of a growl to it. I giggled a little and lay my head on his chest. So I was acting like a complete girl, sue me.

After the little mishap with Peter, Derek's uncle, Derek had become the new alpha and was now on the run from some hunters. They had agreed to let Scott and I live because one, we were too young to hunt, and two, because we hadn't actually hurt anyone. But since Derek was a full grown alpha he was free game. He often snuck into my room at night and stayed with me until morning. We didn't really do anything, sometimes we talked, others we just lay there happy to be in eachothers arms, and yeah I suppose we had a few make out sessions here and there, but we're mates so suck it.  
"You should go to sleep. The sheriff is making you go back to school tomorrow." I groaned at the reminder. Derek had also gotten blamed for 'Kidnapping' me but I got him out of that trouble. Pops decided to give me a week off of school to get over my 'tramatizing' expierience, which hey I didn't mind.  
"Ugh, I don't wanna!" I whined burrying my face further into his chest.  
"Casey..." Derek tried to say sternly but I could detect the smile in his voice. I peaked up at him and sure enough there was the smile that was ment only for me. "You have to get back to school and I have to get back to being an Alpha. Vacation time is over."  
"Hmm what are these alpha duties that could possibly rival the crappyness of school?" I asked.  
"I need to find candidates for my pack." I looked up at him sharply, "Don't worry I wont force any of them, and I'll tell them about the hunters, I'll just be giving them the option." I sighed I didn't like it but Derek needed the strength to protect himself from the hunters.  
"Ok..." I murmerd quietly snuggling into his side.  
He sighed but wrapped one of his arms around my waist and the other protectivly across my shoulders. We lay contently in eachothers arms, slowly falling asleep peacefully.

I woke the next morning snuggled into a pillow. I smiled as I inhaled Derek's scent, he would always put his pillow close to me if he had to leave before I got up. Groaning I streched my arms and legs and let out a loud yawn. I used to get introuble at school for my yawn, teachers called it my lions yawn (No joke I really did get in trouble for my yawn once.) I grunted as I pushed my self up off the bed and down the hall towards the bathroom. I had about 15-20 minutes before Stiles came pounding on the door because he had to 'freaking piss'. I turned off the shower wrapped one of my towls around my waist and hurried back to my room to change. After I dried my hair and put my underwear on I looked through my closset for some clothes. The weather was getting warmer, getting closer to spring so I didn't have to put on one of my thick hoodies. I grabbed my red skinny jeans and my black weater with a jaws mouth on it. My hair was pretty dry by this point but I was to lazy to actually do anything to it, let alone put on make up. I ran the brush through my hair a few times before grabbing my back and skipping down the stairs to have breakfast before Stiles drove us to school.  
Pops was sitting at the kitchen table the news paper and a cup of coffe infront of him and a plate of food infront of him. I walked over and kissed his forehead causing him to look up at me with a smile, "Morning pops."  
"Morning Cj, I made you breakfast." He nodded his head at the plate of food. It had all my favorite morning food, a chocolate chip waffle, some eggs and bacon, and a bowl of strawberries beside it along with a glass of simply lemonaide.  
"Aww! Pops you didn't have to do this." I gushed sitting down next to him and digging in. Listen closly boys, the fastest way to a girls heart it through food. we love food no matter how much we pretend to be dieting.  
"Well it's your fist day back so I figured this was a good way to kick start it. I talked to your teachers, and they're willing to give you all the make up work and so long as you turn it in before finals they'll accept it, sound good?"  
"Nothing about doing school work sound good pops." I mumbled around a bite of waffle.  
The sound of Stiles thumping down the stairs caused me to look over as he entered the kitchen, "Ooooh! Bacon!" He reached for a piece, but I smacked his hand.  
"Hey! Pops made this food for me! Find your own." I wrapped an arm around my plate protectivly.  
"You made her breakfast? You never make me breakfast!" Stile whined going over to the cabnit and pulling out a poptart.  
"Because you didn't go through a tramatizing event, and you're fine with a poptart." Pops said not even taking his eyes off the paper.  
Stiles grunted as I smirked in victory over at him. "Fine, Cj hurry up we don't wanna be late." I scowled. Oh yeah... School...yay...

We pulled up to the school in Stiles old jeep. I sighed as I looked out the window, not wanting to face the rumors that had surely gone around about me. "Can't I just hide?" I whined "No, you have to face it at some point." Stiles said pulling his key out and jummping out of the car. "Besides the rumors aren't that bad, People feel more sorry for you than anything, C'mon it wont be that bad you have me and scott."  
I sighed but nodded. I pushed the door open and slid out of the jeep. Almost instantly people looked over and stared, some started to whisper and others began to point. The worst part about it was that I could here the whispers.  
"Isn't that Casey Johnson?"  
"I herd she was kidnapped by Derek Hale."  
"Yeah, but she claimed he was trying to protect her..."  
"Probably some weird type of stockholm syndrome."  
"Poor thing."  
The whispers continued to invade my ears as I despertly tried to block them out. I clutched onto Stiles arm and he looked down at me worridly, "Cj you ok?"  
"Yeah." I whispered looking down at the ground, "I can just hear them." He wrapped his arm around my shoulder protectivly and walked me into school glaring at anyone who dared come close to us.

The day went by relativly fast, I was still stared at and people still whispered about me. The teachers explained how I could still pass their classes and gave me the work, so by the time school was over I was exhausted.  
"We're gonna go visit Lydia." Stiles said as I got into the jeep.  
"Whaaaaaat?" I whined looking over at him. "I don't even like her." Aparently while Derek and I were held captive by Kate Argent the alpha had tried attacking several of Scott and I's friends, so I'm not entirely sure why he attacked her.  
"Please Cj? She went missing last night and we're gonna pick up Scott and go looking for her." Stiles pleaded I sighed and shook my head. "Fine. Let's go meet him at his house."

By the time we picked up Scott, formed a plan to get Lydia's scent, and made our way to the hospital it was dark. I sat in the back waiting for Stiles to come back. Finally I saw him walkng hurridly towards us clutching something in his hand.  
"This the one she was wearing?" Scott asked as Stiles passed him Lydia's hospital gown. Stiles nodded looking around anxiously. "We're not gonna let anyone hurt her." Scott assured.  
Had this been any other time and the 'love' of Stiles life's life wasn't on the line I probably would have cracked a joke, but this was a serious situation and I didn't want him to feel worse. "Don't worry so much Stiles you got two werewolves on your side."  
He smiled weakly at me, "Thanks, now can you just shove that in your face and find the scent trail." Scott chuckled lightly as did what Stiles asked. Stiles turned on his jeep and the head lights came on illuminating Allison, "Woah!" Stiles explained as she came to a stop infront of us.  
"What are you doing here someone's going to see us?" Scott questioned as Allison jogged over to the passenger side window. Stiles had told me that her father forbid them from seeing eachother, but they continued to do so in secret. I wasn't entirely sure how I felt about her anymore after the whole Kate thing, I suppose time will tell.  
"I don't care, She's my best friend." Allison explained, "And we need to find her before they do."  
"Me and Casey will find her before the cops can." Scott tried to ease her worry.  
"How about before my father does." Well shit.  
"He knows?" Stiles asked. I put my hand on his shoulder to try and comfort him but he was to tense.  
"Yeah."  
"It'll be ok Stiles, we'll find her." He shot me a thankfull but still nervous smile. I hated seeing him like this. worried, anxious, afraid... It reminded me of when his mom was sick.  
"I just saw him and three other guys leave my house with two SUV's" Allison explained so we knew what we were dealing with.  
"Search party." Scott whispered glancing at us.  
"It's more of a hunting party." Allison corrected.  
"Get in." Scott commanded opening the door to the jeep.

Allison scrambled over the front seats and sat herself down next to me in the back. I sat there tensly as she kept shooting nervous glances my way. The tension between us was thick as we continued down the road, Scott had his head out the window directing Stiles on where to go. My eyes shifted to anywhere but Allison.  
"Casey..." She whispered quietly.  
I glanced at her for a moment before shifting my eyes elsewhere. "Hmm?" I mumbled She let out a sigh, "I'm really sorry Casey."  
"For what?" I asked as if I didn't know what she was talking about.  
"About my aunt, about not helping you and Derek, for thinking you were a monster..."  
I took a deep breathe as I looked her over, her eyes were sad and pleading, her shoulders were slumped and I could practically taste the guilt rolling off of her. I let my breathe out in a sigh as I locked eyes with her, "You have no idea how much I wish I could say that everything is fine and that I forgive you and mean it, but I can't. You left us there for dead. Hell you watched her electricute us! I-I just, I don't hate you, ok? But you're not exactly on my favorite person's list." She looked down sadly at her fingers and nodded her head, "Just give me some time to get used to you again ok? You'll know when we're cool again."  
She looked up at me with hope, "Thanks Cj..."  
I nodded my head and turned to see that we had stopped at the preserve. "well let's not waste time." I said crawling over the front seat and across Stiles who had already opened the door but was a little to slow for me. He grunted and groaned as I pulled myself out, elbowing him in the ribs and groin a few times.  
"Next time do you think you can wait thirty seconds!" He yelled after me as I started to walk off into the woods following Scott as he followed Lydia's scent.  
"Hurry up fatass!" I yelled back teasingly. He let out a groan and started to follow us.

Soon the path we were taking became familiar, it was the path to Derek's house. We were at the edge of the tree line just before him house, Stiles was ahead of us looking around for signs of Lydia and Allsion and Scott were trailing behind me.  
"Here?" Stiles asked looking up at Derek's house. "Lydia was here?"  
"Don't doubt werewolf senses." I mumble walking closer towards Derek's house.  
"This is where the scent leads." Scott shrugged.  
I herd Stiles shuffle through the leaves, "Alright, but has Lydia ever been here?"  
"Not with me." Allsion mumbled. scott explained that Lydia may be looking for Derek to be part of his pack, the thought annoyed me more than it should but I just shrugged it off.  
I herd stiles pushing leaves around, "Woah! Hey guys look at this!" He yelled. "You see this?" turned and walked until I was next to scott, Allison was crouched next to Stiles as they examined the wire like thing. "I think it's a trip wire..."  
Next thing I knew I was dangling upside down next to scott. I could feel our ankles tied together by the same wire Stiles was holding. "Hey stiles?" Scott called out. I was shooting daggers at his back hopping he would feel them.  
"Yeah buddy?" Stiles said as he and Allison turned to face us. They stopped and stared at us I could see Allison was trying not to let out a laugh and Stiles looked a little miffed.  
"Next time you see a trip wire... Don't trip it!" Scott explained still dangling besides me.  
"What were you even thinking?" I scolded trying to get scott out of my face. "What if that thing released arrows or worse? Huh? Haven't you seen Indiana Jones and all the other adventure movies?"  
"Noted." He mumbled glancing at Allison. She walked over and tried to reach up to release us. My ears pricked up at the sound of footsteps not to far away. I glanced at scott and he nodded confirming my thought.  
"Wait, wait, wait, wait!" He said quickly waving his hands.  
"Someone's comming go hide!" I warned.  
They did so quickly while Scott and I hung there deffenslessly. I tried to pick up a scent but they were down wind from us. I looked to where the foot steps were comming from and saw Mr. Argent and two other hunters emerge from the woods. Great... Just great, cause I deal so well with Argents. I thought sarcastically.  
Mr. Argent let out a sigh as he stopped infront of us. He crouched down to where our heads were, "Scott, Casey." he said simply yet sternly.  
"Hola! Mr. Argent." I waved lightly. Scott greated him in a similar way.  
"How've you two been." He asked casually as if we were running into eachother at he store and not dangling from a tree in, most likely, one of their traps.  
"Pretty good you?" I asked.  
"Good you know? Just hanging out with my friends." Scott motioned to me. "This one of yours its uh good." "Very tight keeps me stuck right next to this one." I added jabbing a thumb at scott.  
"What are the two of you doing here?" He asked ignoring scott's question.  
"Looking for our friend." Well your friend, but if he thinks I'm doing something good with my werewolf powers then I'll take the points!  
"Ah that's right, Lydia's in your group now isn't she?" Mr. Argent asked, "Or clique, is that the word you use?"  
"I'm pretty sure you know what it's called Mr. Argent." I drawled messing with some of the leaves around my finger tips.  
"You're right, you're right." He admitted. "She's part of your pack isn't she?"  
"I think clique is the better word." Scott said elbowing me in the ribs "I should hope so seeing as she's a friend of Allison's. I can handle two special circumstances, not three." It was quiet for a moment as Scott and I understood what he meant. "Do you two know what a Hemicorporectomy,?" "Umm no..." I mumbled.  
"I don't think I want to know..." Scott muttered.  
"It's when a person is amputated at the waist." I grimanced at the thought, it didn't sound very nice. "Cutting them in half, it takes a tremendous amount of strength to cut through all that tissue and bone like that." He explained "Let's hope a demonstration doesn't becom neccessary."  
"Yes, let's..." I mumbled.  
He stood up and turned back to his fellow hunters and walked away, leaving me and scott hanging, literally.

Once he was out of sight Allison and Stiles rushed over to us. "You guys ok?" Allsion asked peering down at us.  
"Just had a nice chat with your dad." I smiled sarcastically.  
Scott rolled his eyes and elbowed me in the ribs, "We're fine." He assured."Just another life threatening conversation with your dad."  
"Stiles help with this." She instructed running over to a tree where the pully was. "You got this?" I asked Scott as he leaned up.  
"Yup, ready?" I grunted and he cut the wire holding us I flipped in the air and landed in a crouch one hand on the ground he other in the air for balance.  
"You guys done yet?" I asked sarcastically standing back up and crossing my arms.  
"C'mon Cj give us a seco-" Stiles whined turning to face us. "You know you could have said something." He grumbled as Allison walked up and hugged scott.  
"Yeah but where's the fun in that?" I asked slinging an arm around his shoulder.  
"Come on." Scott said nodding his head towards Derek's house. We all followed him there hopping we would find Lydia or atleast a clue to where she was.

**I'm Baaaaaaaack~! (Lol if you're a falling in reverse fan you'll get it!) Anyways as promised I'll be posting 1-2 times a week. I'm thinking Mondays and Fridays... atleast until the season is over I really hope you guys liked this chapter I feel like I did alot better job when I wrote it than when I first started. I'm still going to be uploading 'Come Play With the Wolves' so keep an eye out if you liked me what you think I'm will consider every suggestion someone gives me. Love you guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so I meant to post this a bit eariler but today is my little sister's birthday so I've been busy, hope you like the chapter!**

Our search for Lydia last night came up empty and we all went home dissapointed. I was hopping to see Derek but he didn't show. I sighed as I walked over to the bed and flopped down. Maybe now people would focus on Lydia and not me? Well one could only hope.

I woke the next morning, and looked for any signs that Derek had stopped by. He didn't and it made me a bit sad. I sighed and hauled myself out of bed to do my usual morning routine. I walked back to my closet and pulled out another sweater for today, this one was grey and had a black anchor on it surrounded by random designs. I also pulled out a pair of black tights and looked around my closset for my old worn out moccasins, I was going for comfortabe today. I pulled my hair into a side pony tail agter brushing it a bit and again left with out any make up.  
I kissed pops on the forehead again today as I sat down to eat some cereal while I waited for Stiles to come down stairs. Once he did, and grabbed his usual breakfast choice we were off for school.

We met up at school and started to discuss how Pops had gotten a lead on Lydia.  
"So she ate a liver?" Scott asked, my nose scrunched up at the thought.  
"No, I didn't say she ate it, I said it was missing." Stiles grumbled trying to defend Lydia "So the next time you try to kiss her, remeber where her mouth has been." I giggled lightly at Stiles unammused face.  
"You know, so what? It's the most nutricious part of he body." Stiles tried to make it better.  
"Sure buddy, keep telling yourself that." I chuckled. Stiles rolled his eyes as scott let out a little laugh.  
"We never ate anyones liver." Scott added.  
"Yeah because when it comes to werewolves you're a real model of self control." Stiles shot at Scott.  
"Wait hold on, what about Cj?" Scott asked offended.  
"Well, now that I think about it, I've never really seen Cj shift. and she's never tried to kill me.  
"I shifted the first full moon, scott was there, and the second time I was 'kidnapped'" I threw air quotes around the word, "And I was with Derek. He showed me how to control it."  
"Wait so you can control yourself durring the full moon?" Scott asked amazed.  
"So long as I'm not worked up about something, or if I'm with Derek." I explained with a shrug.  
Both boys let out a grunt at the last part. Stiles face twisted with disstaste for the elder wolf, "I still don't see what you see in him."  
"He's my mate." I shrugged as if that would explain everything, "Plus you're a guy, a straight guy. I bet Danny would agree with me." They both just rolled their eyes as we continued to walk into the school.

We were sitting in Chemistry and Mr. Harris was giving everyone a pop quiz they of the material they had covered last week so I was exscused. He had moved the class around a bit for the second semester and had decided to put me next to Danny so he could help me, which I was cool with but freaking Jackson ended up across from us. Instead of taking the test I was working on some of the work I had been given to by my other teachers. Hey I may not care much for school, but I definatly wasn't going to fail my sophmore year just because I was bitten by a werewolf!  
"This is a pop quiz Mr. Stalinski!" I glanced over and rolled my eyes, those two couldn't find a better time to talk about this stuff? "If I hear your voice again, I my be tempted to give you detention for the rest of your highschool career."  
Stiles, don't say anything. Don' .Anything. I willed him in my mind. "Can you even do that?" Damn. "Oh, there it is again." Mr. Harris said with a smug look. "Your voice. Triggering the only impulse I've ever had to strike a student repeatedly and violently. I'll see you after school for detention." I tried to stiffle my giggles, poor stiles.  
I turned back to do my work quietly when I smelt a strange scent followed by a ploping noise. "Dude... your nose!" Danny whispered. I looked up to see blood... or something, dripping out of Jacksons nose. "You ok?" He lifted a hand carefully and wiped some onto his fingers. He stared at it confused for a moment. "Yeah I'm fine." He stood up and rushed out the door.  
I got up and grabbed my stuff and followed him, calling out to Mr. Harris that I would make sure he got to the nurses office.

I ran down the hall way towards the boys bathroom where I could smell him. I could hear him fumbling around in the bathroom stall trying to stop the nose bleed. "Jackson, you ok?" I called "I'm fine! Go away!" he demanded.  
"You know I can't do that." I said still trying to get him to come out. "Jackson, Derek told me he changed you, c'mon I can help..." I tried to reason.  
He was quiet as he considered this, "No I'm fine!"  
I sighed and was about to give up and just call Derek to come down here himself when the door opened. I looked up and met eyes with Derek. A smile danced on my lips and I just wanted to run over and give him a kiss, but we had pressing matters to attend to. Derek walked over and knocked on the stall Jackson was in. "Go away Cj!" he yelled. Derek knocked again. "Cj for the love of God, I'm fine!"I rolled my eyes at that as I went and leaned against the counter. Derek started to push on the door causing it to jiggle. "Just give me a freakin second!" Derek sighed and pulled the door open and dragged Jackson out pushing him towards the counter next to me. "Derek..." He mumbled surprised.  
"Lookin a little pale there Jackson." Derek observed. "Feeling ok?" He asked brushing Jackson's shoulder in a teasing gesture. I rolled my eyes at him, now that the alpha was gone Derek was alot more relaxed and I found out he just likes to mess with people sometimes. "Never better." Jackson replied.  
Derek lifted an eyebrow as he walked over to me and slung a arm around my shoulder, "You sure? Cause if something's wrong, I gotta know about it. you're with me now."  
"With you?" Jackson asked raising an eyebrow.  
"Yes Jackson, Derek is the alpha that changed you. You're part of his pack." I explained calmly.  
"Our pack." Derek nudged me. I smiled up at him before putting my serious face back on to look at Jackson.  
"Wha-heh, Me? With you? What am I your little pet?" Jackson asked with a chuckle."I mean just because you gave me 'the bite' doesn't mean I'm part of your little wolf pack. I mean sorry, but you don't exactly show outstanding leadership qualities."  
"That so?" Derek asked with a taunting smirk. My eyes were narrowed on Jackson, God he was a dick.  
"Listen I got my own agenda, which doesn't involve running around howling at the moon with you, Cj and McCall." I growled in warning at him. He looked at me shocked as if I would never consider threatening him. Derek put a hand on my neck and rubbed it gently. once I was calm Derek released me and turned Jackson's head to the side showing the blood that was trickling out of his ear. "W-what is is?" He asked fearfully. "What's happening?"  
"Your body is fighting the bite." Derek backed me up and we started to tip-toe our way out of the bathroom. "Why?" Jackson demanded.  
"I don't know." Derek pushed me out the door, Jacksons fearfull voice calling out to us.

Derek had lead me away from the bathroom quickly, we didn't stop until we got to the front doors. "Come with me?" He asked.  
I thought about it, "Well school's almost out... Promise to call the school later pretending to be pops?"  
He smiled down at me and nodded, "Of course." He kissed me lightly on the forehead and lead me out to the parking lot. I jumped into his car as he slid in next to me. we took off down the road, some music from the radio playing lightly in the background. "So..." I mumbled with a coy smile, "Our pack?" I questioned.  
"Well you're basically my mate, and I am the alpha, which makes you Alpha female." He explained glancing over at me to see my reaction.  
I smiled at him but a blush fought it's way to my cheeks, "What about um... Marking eachother?" He let out a little chuckle. "Right now you're just a pup, I shouldn't even be taking an intrest in you."  
"But Peter threatened to mark me?" I was confused.  
"Right, I could mark you but I'm an Alpha, and so was he. Alpha's are able to basically do what they want, most of us have morals though. Regular wolves such as yourself and scott, have to follow our rules no matter what." Derek explained.  
"So there's like a rule book I missed out on?" I questioned.  
He shook his head with a chuckle. "No it's your instinct. If you do something that we consider wrong you'll know." I nodded my head, that made sense, so I guess there was order in the animal kingdom after all. "So when am I no longer a pup?"  
"When you turn 18, which I'm guessing isn't for a while-" He stopped as I started to giggle. "What?"  
"Derek, how old do you think I am?"  
"Well you're in scott's grade so I figured the same age, 16 right?" He looked at me confused.  
"Nope I'm 17." I smiled. "I'm in the same grade as scott because I took a year off after the fire incident." I finished sadly.  
Derek nodded in understanding as he reached over and squeazed my knee in hopes of comforting me. I smiled back at him to show that I was fine.

We pulled into the warehouse section of Becon Hills, "What are we doing here?" I asked as I pulled myself out of the car.  
"I wanted to show you, where I've been hiding." He explained as He lead me down the stairs to the basement part. "You know, you could always hide in my room." I suggested with a sly smile. "I'm sure it would be more comfortable."  
He smirked at me, "That's tempting and all, but I don't think I could hide for long much less our pack."  
"Oh? you've already changed someone? Well besides Jackson."  
He nodded as he lead me the rest of the way down stairs. He pushed the door away and allowed me to enter first, "Welcome to our new den." He said.  
I looked around the place was pretty dank, but I suppose it was the best he could do what with all the hunters out looking for him. "It's nice I suppose." I herd a shuffling noise over in the corner and my head snapped over to it. It was too loud to be any sort of animal that could be down here. A growl echoed through out the room. I stopped when Derek's hand landed on my shoulder. "Relax, he's part of the pack."  
I immediatly straightened up, "Opps." I smiled with a sheepish grin, "Sorry! I didn't mean to! Just comes naturally to me!" I called out apologetically.  
"Issac, why don't you come out and meet the Alpha female.?" Derek questioned. My chest puffed out in pride at the title.  
A slow shuffling sound came again and I saw curly blonde hair peek out. Slowly a guy came out, I recognized him from scott and Stiles lacross team. "Hi..." He mumbled looking away before glancing back at me.  
"I'm Casey but you can call me Cj." I stuck out my hand as he got closer.  
He stuck his hand in mine and shook it, "Issac Lahey." He mumbled. I smiled brightly at him.  
"Casey, I need you to stay with him, show him some tricks on how to control this so he can go back to school tomorrow." Derek instructed as he went to walk back towards the stairs.  
"Where are you going?" I asked looking over at him.  
"I gotta go talk to Scott, he's been acting on his own."  
"What do you mean?" I asked tilting my head to the side.  
"Right now he's not part of apack, he's an omega. They don't normally survive long." I nodded my head in understanding.

Derek didn't return until way later. I had managed to teach Issac how to atleast block out all the noises and how to get his heart back under control by the time Derek stormed back in.  
The door to the stairs slammed open, I let out a quiet sigh as I turned to him, "What's wrong?" I asked quietly.  
"They've declared war!" He exploded throwing a random piece of furniture.  
Issac flinched and I sent him an apologetic smile, "Calm down Derek." I urged as I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around his waist. He stopped moving but remained tense in embrace, slowly he relaxed and wrapped his arms around my shoulders bringing me closer to him. "Now explain."  
He let out a sigh allowing his body to relax further. "The Argents brought in reenforcements... they killed an Omega even though he hasn't attacked any humans." I stiffened for a moment. "No one is safe, we need a bigger pack." He continued nuzzling my neck.  
"It'll be ok," I whispered, "I'll be carefull, just make sure that anyone else you ask to join knows about the danger." He nodded his head into my neck.  
"Will you keep an eye on Issac tomorrow?" I nodded my head. He sighed and released me, "Thank you." He whispered. "Come on, I should get the two of you home."  
Issac looked terrified by the idea but nodded his head anyways.

We dropped Issac off first and then Derek started to drive towards my house. Pops was still out probably working on the missing Lydia case and Stiles was no doubt with him, making sure she was ok. "Want to come in?" I asked quietly. He thought about it before nodding.  
"I'll be back, just wanna move the car first, I'll be sure to throw the pebbles first." He teased.  
I smiled and pushed him gently, "Whatever." The grin didn't leave my face as I walked up the stairs. I quickly changed into some pajama pants and pulled on a tank top before crawling into my bed.  
It wasn't long before I herd the window open and close and Derek slide into the bed next to me, "Good night." He kissed the top of my hair.  
I smiled snuggling into him, "Night." and then fell into a peacefull sleep.

**Ok so I have a favor to ask you guys. **

**If you haven't notticed I make the pictures for my story and I also use them on wattpad (Except I found the house of wolves picture on tumblr) and I wanted to ask you guys to make me a picture for my Danny story. It's called 'Big or Small, Lies Are Lies' if you're interested message me or leave a review cause I read them all! if multiple people do it (My brain will probably explode for happyness and excitement lol) I'll make sure to show them all off but my favorite will be the cover picture!... I'm not entirely sure how you would get it to me, but we'll figure it out when/if we get there! So I guess you could think of it like a contest? I would love you forever. If you have any questions, you know just mesg or review I check my email about every 20 minutes. seriously I do...**


	3. Chapter 3

I woke the next morning, and surprise, surprise, Derek wasn't there. However there was a note that asked me to keep an eye out for Issac, and to meet him before school. I quickly did my morning rutine and pulled on a black V-neck, some light was skinny jeans with a hole shredded on the knee, and grabbed one of Stiles old zip up hoodies.  
I grabbed a light breakfast and waited for Stiles to come down stairs.  
and waited.  
and waited.  
And waited some more until finally I had had enough, "Stiles! We're going to be late!" I yelled up the stairs. There was a thump and then a groan, "Cj~!" I herd him whining, "It's only-!" Another thump and then a crash, "Holy shit! It's 7:10!"  
"Were you asleep?" I asked annoyed.  
"Ummm, noooo." I sighed and rolled my eyes. Tipical Stiles.  
"Just hurry up I was supposed to meet someone!" I yelled walking back to the kitchen to get some food for Stiles that he could eat in the Jeep.

We pulled into school just as the first bell rang. I saw Issac shooting nervous looks around by the school entrance, and immediatly felt bad. "I'll see you after school." I told Stiles as I jumped out of the jeep and rushed over to Issac.  
"Wait-!" He tried to stop me but I was half way to Issac.  
Once he saw me, I notticed he relaxed a bit. "Issac, I'm so sorry. Stiles slept in late and he's my ride so-"  
"It's ok, Ummm do you think we could talk later?" He asked as we walked into the school.  
I nodded my head at him, "Sounds good when's your free period."  
"Third." I frowned at that. I had chemistry third.  
"Ok I'll try to find a way out of class, meet me by the Library?" He nodded his head and we both went our seperate ways.

Third period rolled around, and I was a bit sad that I would have to leave. Why because Jackson was gone for once. Oh well. sighing I raised my hand 10 minutes after class had started.  
"Yes, Casey?" Mr. Harris asked.  
"Umm I'm not feeling to good, can I go to the nurses?" Normally that wouldn't work for Mr. Harris, what with teens using that exscuse all the time, but I had never complained of being sick in class so he felt that I was telling the truth.  
He nodded and started to write up a hall pass as I gathered my stuff. I walked up to the front of the class everyone's eyes on me, "Feel better, Casey." I nodded my head with a weak smile.

I ran down the halls until I reached the library. Issac was sitting down at one of the tables as I went and sat next to him. "Hey, sorry I'm late again, but I didn't want Saturday school for ditching so I made up an exscuse." I smiled at him. He smiled back weakly, "It's ok..." We sat in silence for awhile, I didn't want to force him to talk so I waited for him to say something. "Derek says I can trust you..." He mumbled.  
"Of course. We're pack now, and I'm techniquely alpha female. It's my job to make sure everyone is taken care of when Derek can't."  
He nodded and looked around nervously before scooting closer. "My dad... He uh he-he" I put my hand on his shoulder to try and calm him down. He gave me a greatful smile, "...He hits me..." My eyes widened in horror. Issac was abused?  
I gave him a sympathetic smile, "Issac, I can help get you away from him, I do live with the sherrif. You shouldn't have to go through that, no one should."  
"I-I-I know that... now but I can't go to the sherrif." he said quickly looking around the room nervously. I raised my eyebrow in question. "Be-Because my father is d-dead."  
My eyes widened in shock, "Issac please tell me you didn't do anything." I pleaded. He was protected by the age code from the hunters but if he killed a person, whether that person deserved it or not they were going to hunt him down.  
He shook his head quickly, "No! no. It wasn't me. Last night he got angry was throwing glass around. He threw a cup into the wall and a shard got stuck in my cheek. I pulled it out without thinking and it healed and he saw. I was scarred so I ran." He took a deep breath. "I was hiding and this, this thing! comes out of no where and attacks my dad. He died..."  
I furrowed my brows as I thought of what could have happened to his father. "Did you see the thing?" I asked.  
"No, no." he shook his head in dissapointment. "It was raining to hard. anyways I went to Derek and told him, he suggested that I talk to you." He looked down shyly.  
I smiled, so Derek was leaving me to take care of Issac. I didn't mind it showed that he trusted me enough to take care of his pack, well our pack I suppose. "Alright, here's what I want you to do. Act normal the rest of the day, as much as you can. Don't draw any attention to youself, and try to stay calm."  
"I have lacross practice later, should I cancel?" "No, Scott and I didn't cancel our lives, you're not going to cancel yours. However if you feel yourself changing I want you to get out of there. I'll be there just incase, how does that sound?"  
"Good, good. Thank you so much Cj!" He surprised me by pulling me into a hug and even though he was taller than me he ducked his head under my chin and nuzzled into my neck. Not the way Derek does it, his was in a thankfull way. Brotherly almost. I smiled and rubbed his back, "Don't worry Issac, between me and Derek we won't let anything bad happen to you."

School went by quickly after my meeting with Issac. However on my way to fourth period I ran into pops. I asked why he was here and he told me that there was a murder the night before and he was just asking a few students questions. He also told me to smack Stiles for getting into trouble. I laughed a little at that. The other great thing about the day was that no one really cared about me any more. All their attention was on Lydia, because she was running around the woods naked for two days. Everything else was pretty uneventful.  
I walked lazily over to the lacross feild, knowing most of the boys were still in the locker room. I walked up the bleachers just as they were getting in line for a drill. I found Issac along with Stiles in the line, but I was shocked when I notticed Scott was in the goal. He hates that position. I thought wearily, not sure what they were up to. Deciding to ignore it I watched as Scott continuessly ran around the defender and attacked the person in line. I laughed when he tackled Danny and started to sniff him, while crouching over him.  
"It's Armani." Danny said, I could hear his heart rate pick up.  
"Huh?" Scott asked confused.  
"My aftershave. It's Armani." He explained.  
Scott stoppd surprised, "Oh, uh it's nice." I giggled, aww I need to hook Danny up with a cute cute gay guy! I thought. The coach blew his whistle as he stormed up to Scott, "McCall! You leave that goal and you'll be doing suicide runs until you die, it'll be the first suicide run that actually ends in a suicide! Got it?"  
"Yes coach," scott said walking back to the goal.  
The next person in line,Jackson, decided that his shoulder hurt, and walked off leaving Issac next. "Don't do anything stupid!" I pleaded quietly. I saw his head tilt in my direction just before he and Scott charged at eachother. I wathced as the slammed into eachother in the air and landed in a crouch. I got up and walked down the bleachers trying to get as close as possible in hopes of calming Issac. I had my phone out, ready to call Derek just in case. The two were starring at eachother intently when the coach blew his whislte. I herd the familiar sound of walkie talkies and glanced over to see Pops and two other police officers walking up.  
"Don't tell them, please, don't tell." Issac begged, as he and Scott looked at the cops.  
"Calm down Issac." I whispered. Both he and Scott looked over at me. Scott had a shocked and slightly angry look, "I'm calling Derek, everything will be fine. Tell the truth save for the werewolf part, just stick to your story." I murmerd. He nodded his head as the police asked him to follow them. I quickly dialed Dereks number. He answered on the first ring. Without waiting I started to talk. "Derek you need to get down here immeadiatly, it's Issac."  
"What's wrong? Did he change?" Derek slightly paniced voice asked.  
"No, no, not that. He told me about last night and the cops are here, I think they're taking him in as a suspect."  
It was quiet for a moment after I explained that, "Alright I'm on my way meet me by the front of the school."  
I nodded even though he couldn't see me, "Yeah ok sounds good." I shot Scott a look before walking off towards the front of the school.

**Ok so I'm currently on vacation, but my brother has wifi at his house! yay! hope you liked this chapter! **


	4. Chapter 4

Derek pulled up to the school not much later. "Get in!" he called to us Before I coud get in Scott was there yelling at Derek. "Are you serious? This is your fault!"  
Derek sighed and looked at me before looking at Scott, "I know that, now get in the car and help me." I walked over and climbed into the back leaving the passenger seat open for Scott.  
"No I've got a better idea, I'm gonna call a lawyer." Scott decided walking up to the car, "Because a lawyer might actually have a chance at getting him out before the moon goes up."  
Derek sighed, "Not when they do a real search of the house." I looked down at my lap remebering my talk with Issac.  
"What do you mean?"  
"What ever Jackson said to the cops, what's in the house is worse." Derek explained trying not to tell Scott Issac's secret. It wasn't ours to tell.  
"Scott please, he didn't kill his father, but there's enough evidence there to condem him... please." I begged looking at him sadly.  
He sighed looking around one last time before jumping into the front seat.

The sun was going down as we pulled up to Issac's house. "C'mon." Derek mumbled as he pulled the key out of the ignition. I scrambled out after the two as we carefully made our way to the house. "You got a key?" Scott asked sarcastically.  
Derek rolled his eyes before going around the back. "No, I have something better." I smirked as Derek kicked the door in and Scott's jaw droped. "You comming?" I asked.  
Scott shook his head, and rolled his eyes at us as he pulled out his flash light. "If Issac didn't kill his father then who did?"  
Derek closed the door behind us, so that if anyone looked into the backyard they wouldn't see the door to a crime scene open. "We don't know yet."  
"Then how do you know he's tellin the truth?" "Because I trust my senses." Derek explained. I humed in agreement as I looked around the house. It looked like any other house, but I knew different. "It's a combination of them, not just your sense of smell."  
Scott stopped and I turned to see Derek giving him a hard stare, "You saw the lacross thing today."  
"You were there?" I asked. Derek nodded answering both our questions. "Yeah."  
"Why were you in your car when I called you?" I asked turning to him.  
"I had walked over and then went to go get it because I realized I would need both of you." Derek emphasized the both part at scott.  
Ignoring it Scott asked, "Did it really look that bad?" I giggled as I thought back to his run in with Danny.  
Derek squeezed Scott's shoulder and started to lead him over towards the door that lead to the basement, "Oh yeah."  
"I swear Scott if things don't work out with Allison, I'm sure Danny wouldn't mind going out with you." I said slyly. Scott let out a groan as he pushed his hands into his eyes. "Shut uuuup!" he whined.  
Derek rolled his eyes at the two of us as he pulled open the door to the basement. "You want to learn? start now."  
Scott sighed and shut off his flash light, walking down into the darkness. I followed closely behind followed by Derek. "What's down here?" Scott asked carefully stepping down the stairs.  
"Motive." Derek said from behind me.  
"What am I looking for?" Scott asked still weary of the basement.  
"Follow your senses." Derek said simply. I decided to take part in the free lesson and looked around for myself. Derek had stopped at the bottom of the stairs giving me and Scott room to look around. There were so many strange things down here, it looked like a normal cluttered basement, but I could feel the the sadness, and despair. The anger and hatred, so many negative feelings were comming from this one room. I suppose it was true when they say the walls speak. I stopped infront of a freezer. The bitter smell of fear and despair comming from it.  
"What happened down here?" Scott asked from behind me. I herd his footsteps comming closer.  
"The kind of thing that leaves an impression." Derek said quietly.  
Scott stopped when he was next to me and looked down at the old freezer. He reached over to the open pad lock that was on it and pulled it off, shooting me a glance as he shoved the top up. He stumbled back with a gasp while I was hit with a wall of fear and desperation. I didn't nottice the tears falling from my eyes until I felt a thumb swipe them away. I looked up at Derek with wide eyes, unsure of what was going on. once he lead me far enough away I couldn't feel the fear and desperation as much. "What just happened?" I asked as we stood back and allowed Scott to examine the freezer.  
"You used your senses a little too well, kind of like that time when you were trying to listen to just the river." Derek explained quietly pulling me into his chest.  
I rested my head against his shoulder as I thought about it. "I guess I do that alot huh?"  
"It's not exactly a bad thing, if you think about it. your senses are alot stronger than an average wolf think about how well they'll be once you know how to control them." I nodded my head.  
"This is why he said yes to you?" Scott asked pointing at the freezer. I felt Derek nod, "Everyone wants power."  
Scott thought about it for a moment, "If we help you guys get Issac out," A pang of hurt went through my chest as I realized I was no longer considered part of Scott's we, "You have to stop. You can't just go around turning people into werewolves!"  
"I can if they're willing." Derek denied.  
"Did you tell Issac about the Argents about being hunted?" Scott asked trying to get his point across.  
"Scott, of course he did. We're not trying to get people killed! If you haven't notticed there's an army of hunters comming and we need to be strong!" I felt Derek's arms tightened as I said this.  
"Then he's idiot for joining you!" Scott yelled ignoring the army of hunters part.  
"And you're the idiot dating Argents daughter." Derek piped up.  
Scott looked at Derek shocked before turning to me with a look of hurt and anger, "You told him!"  
"No! Scott I- I would never tell a soul about any secret you told me!" I felt tears gather again, what was happening to all those years of friendship? Where was the Scott that would trust me with almost anything? Was this whole werewolf thing tearing us apart?  
Derek kissed the side of my head, reassuring me, "She didn't have to tell me anything." Derek defended me, "I figured out your little secret all on my own, and if I know how long do you think it will take before they know?" Scott sent me a guilty look, but I just looked away not wanting to get worked up right now, the full moon was going to happen soon and I needed to have control over my emotions. "You saw what happened to an Omega, with me you learn how to use all of your senses. You need to learn control even on a full moon." Derek looked down pointedly at Scotts hand. Lifting it you could see his claws coming out as the full moon began to rise.  
Throwing his hand down Scott glared at us, "If I'm with you I lose her." "You're gonna loose her anyway. You know that." He lead me up the stairs away from the basement so I could get control of my emotions back completly.  
"Wait." Scott called out. Derek stopped and tunred to look at him, "I'm not part of your pack, but I want him out. He's my responsibilty to."  
"Why?" Derek asked looking over at Scott. "Because he's one of us?"  
Scott slowly looked up from the freezer and met Derek's gaze, "Because he's innocent."

I sat in the back seat of the Jeep as Stiles drove, me and Derek to the police station. We had managed to throw a crappy plan together at the last moment to save Issac. Stiles was calling Allison to see if she managed to slow the hunter dressed as a police officer.  
"Hey! You slow him down?" Stiles asked over the phone.  
"You can say that..." Allsion said slowly, "Where's scott? Does he have a plan?"  
"Yeah but not a very good one," I let out a little chuckle, our plans were never good. People should know this by now. "And unfortunatly we don't have time to do anything better." he hung up an glanced out the window before looking back at me. I could feel my face trying to change but I held it in, I focused on Derek's heart beat, "You sure you're gonna be fine Cj?" Stiles asked worridly.  
I laughed remebering him asking me that before, "Yeah just keep driving."  
Derek reached over the seat and rested his hand on my head in a calming way. I smiled up at him thankfully.

We pulled up to the sherrifs department. Stiles parked as we all looked up at the windows. There was one lady at the desk walking around sorting files.  
"Ok!" Stiles said bringing our attention to him, "The keys to every cell are in a protective lock box in my dads office. Problem is getting past the front desk." Stiles explained.  
"I'll distract her." Derek shrugged moving to get out of the car.  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Stiles said reaching over to grab his shoulder. Derek glanced at Stiles hand and then his face, "You're not going in there!" Stiles notticed the looks Derek was giving him and released his shoulder, "I'm taking my hand off."  
"I was exhonerated" (I have no idea how to spell that I know it means he's no longer charged for a crime or something along those lines sorry)  
"Yeah but you're still a person of intrest!" Stiles tried to explain.  
"An innocent person!" Derek insisted.  
"Ino- you!" Stiles sputtered, I rolled my eyes at him. "Yeah right." Derek simply shrugged. "Ok fine, what's your plan."  
"To distract her." Derek said slowly not entirely sure what Stiles was getting at.  
"Uh-huh, ok how? By punching her in the face? Yeah!"  
Derek let out a little sacrastic laugh, "By talking to her"  
"Ok give me a sample of what you're going to say."  
"..." Derek didn't say anything just stared at him.  
"Dead silence? That should work beutifully, any other ideas?"  
"Thinking about punching you in the face." Derek said nonchalantly. I giggled a little as Stiels paled.  
"Alright how about this, you two go in the front, try Derek's plan I'll find away in through the back."  
"Through the back?" Stiles asked. "There is no way in through the back!"  
"There's windows, I'm pretty small I should be able to get through." Stiles groaned, "This is such a bad idea!"

I was at the back of the station in one of the ally ways. At least this would make it easier to not be seen, I thought as I glanced around. I looked at all the windows that lead to offices of the police workers. I quickly spotted one with no light on and started to climb towards it.  
I carefully crept through the office without pushing anything out of order. A sudden dragging noise down the hall way caught my attention and I hurried towards the door. I managed to catch a glance of stiles shoe kicking wildly before it vanished around the corner. The alram went off shrilly and I had to stop and cover my ears for a second before rushing to where Stiles was. I just had to stop the hunter long enough for Derek to get there.  
I allowed my face to change as I rushed in and pushed the hunnter back. I eyed the syringe nervously as he held it threateningly. Just as he was about to charge a figure shoved him back into the wall with a roar. Issac stood his face changed and his eyes wild. He ignored me as his eyes locked on Stiles. I backed up until I stood protectivly infront of Stiles, letting out low growls trying to get him to back off, but Issac just snarled at me. He was about to lunge when Derek stepped in and released a mighty roar. Issac cowered back into the wall opposite of us as his face slowly changed back to his human face. I took a deep breathe and did the same before walking over to the terrified Issac and trying to comfort him. I herd glass shatter behind me as I assumed Derek destroyed the syringe filled with wolfsbane.  
"How did you do that?" Stiles asked.  
"I'm the alpha." Derek said simply.  
"C'mon," I mumbled as I helped Issac up. He clung to me like a child and kept his head down. "We need to go before the police arrive. Stiles, I'll be home once every one is settled down ok?" Stiles nodded as I quickly lead Issac and Derek to the office I had entered through. We climbed out and quickly took off to go get Derek's car and get back to our den. Issac continued to cling to me, which didn't make Derek vey happy.  
"Calm down, he's just scared." I said quietly looking up at Derek from the back seat. Issac was laying down side ways his head on my lap as I ran my fingers through his hair. He was sleeping soundly. "Besides you know I love you." My eyes widened as the words came out. I had nver actually said them out loud.  
Derek looked at me through the rear-view mirror, he was just as shocked as me. It was quiet for a moment as our eyes locked in the mirror. a blush was on my cheeks as I thought about it, I guess I really did love him, but does he love me? Finally Derek cleared his throat before a smile took over his lips. A genuinely happy smile, "I love you too Casey..." We continued to smile at eachother until a car horn jolted us from our moment. Derek's eyes widened as he quickly swirved back into our lane. I let out a little laugh as I slowly released my grip on Issac, "We should probably do this some other time." I giggeld, "Or we might die before we get to the good part." I winked at him.  
He chuckeld a little before he continued to drive to the den.

**Oh thank the Lord! Direct tv has MTV again I was seriously worried there for a minute. luckily I was visiting my brother and he has a different TV company thing so I was able to watch teen wolf at his house this last week but now it's back and I wont have to worry about that! I hope you guys liked this chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

About a week had gone by since the whole Issac thing and everyday after school I would run over to the den to see him and Derek. I would show him the ropes to being a werewolf, maybe some cool little tricks. Sometimes Derek didn't mind to much, he'd send us annoyed glares, and others he would get mad and storm over and drag me away from Issac. I think he was actually jealous of the Beta which was cute.  
I remeber one night when he snuck into my room through the window and crawled into my bed. He didn't say anything at first. "Why are you so close to him." He mumbled into my neck.  
I furrowed my brows and turned to look at him, "What do you mean?"  
He gave me an agrivated sigh, "You and Issac... You always come over for him..."  
"I don't come over just for him!" I tried to defend myself.  
"It feels like it." By then he wasn't even looking at me and I realized he was right, this last week I did barley pay attention to him, I felt so bad.  
"Hey," I whispered cupping his cheeks with my hands, "I'm sorry. I didn't realize what I was doing. It's just that..."  
"Just what?" He asked starring into my eyes now.  
I let out a sigh, "He told me he never really knew his mom... and I guess after the whole hunter incident I've just felt the urge to protect him... I know it's stupid I'm like a year older than him and I'm treating him like a baby and I-"  
Derek cut me off by gently laying his hand over my mouth, "So you feal as if you're mothering him?" I nodded, he chuckled, "I suppose that's what alpha females do, they look after the pack as if they were their own... I'm sorry I acted like that."  
I kissed him sweetly, "No, no. It's not your fault. I'm your mate I should have been acting more like it. How should I make it up to you?"  
He gave me one of his sly smirks, "Well, I could think of a couple ways..." I blushed and looked at him with a smile of my own. "Hmmm, how about for now you allow me to mark my territory?"  
I couldn't help the laugh that escaped my lips, "Oh my God! Hehehe, I'm sorry. It's j-just how are you supposed to do that! Pee on me?" A few more giggles escaped. "I'm sorry but that is not happening!"  
"Are you done so that I can explain?" He asked lifting a brow. I nodded silencing the last of my giggles. "When werewolves find their mate they normally have to get the alpha's permission. Well until the alpha makes his decission the male will 'mark' his territory."  
"Ok that makes sense, now what does it mean to mark your territory?"  
"Basically I'll get my scent all over you and leave a temporary mark on you." He explained.  
I thought about it for a moment, and nodded my head enthusiastically, "Okay! So what do we do."  
He smirked and sat up pulling off his shirt and then his pants until he was left in his boxers. My mouth dropped open as I starred up at him a quiet 'wow' escaping. "You gotta take off your clothes, at least down to your underwear." He instructed, lightly pushing my jaw back up.  
I blushed again not realizing my jaw had dropped, and got up. He sat down on the bed as I started to pull off my shirt, I was wearing a black sports bra. I saw him starring and tried to keep my face from blushing further. I then pulled my pajama pants off leaving me in red and black striped boy short styled underwear. "There... Now what?"  
He smiled up at me grabbing me around the waist so I was standing in between his legs as he sat on the bed, "You're cute when you blush" He nuzzled his face into my stomach. I giggled at the feeling of his stubble scrape against it. He fell back on the bed dragging me with him. I lay on his chest as he lightly kissed along my exposed skin. "Just lay here with me for awhile."  
I smiled up at him, "Ofcourse." deciding to follow his lead I started to kiss along his chest. I felt him tense before letting out a little shudder.  
Deciding to take it a step further I nipped at his skin randomly. I let out a giggle as he groaned, "Casey!" His breath was husky and I could smell lust comming from him.  
I smiled up at him innocently, "Yes?"  
"You're doing that on purpose." He stated bluntly. I neither denied, nor admitted it. He stared at me for a moment before a smirk made it's way onto his face, "Two can play at that game." With out warning he rolled us over so he was on top. He grabbed both my wrists and held them above me, and then started to kiss and nuzzle my neck. I whined at him for holding my wrists down, but I just felt him smirk. I let out a surprised yelp when I felt him biting harder on my neck and then kissing it with opened mouth kisses."Derek!" I gasped.  
He chuckled as he pulled his head up to look at me, "yes?"  
"That's not fair!" I whined some more.  
He smiled down at me and released my wrists. He brought one of his hands up to brush some of my hair away from my face. "Hmm well I gotta give you my temporary mark some how."  
"You mean a hicky!" I almost yelled.  
He slipped one of his hands over my mouth silencing me, I pouted up at him. "Yes, why? What did you think it was?"  
"Well I don't really know but temporary marking sounds way better than a hicky." "Then tell that to them." Derek smirked before going back to my neck.  
I felt him bitting and sucking again and had to hold back the gasps and quiet moans. Pops wasn't home but Stiles room was just down the hall and he already dissaproved of Derek let's not give him another reason to. "Hey do I get to mark you?" I asked panting.  
He stopped for a moment and I almost groaned for asking, "I suppose you can..."  
"Good!" With as much strength as I could muster I shoved Derek up and onto his back and quickly scrambled to crawl on top of him. I straddled his midsection and smiled triumphantly. He didn't complain, just rested his hands on my thighs and massaged them soothingly. I leaned down and started to kiss his neck, then started to nibble, and then full out sucking and licking it. I herd his light gasps below me wich just encouraged me to do more. I started to go up his neck and kiss behind his ear. I felt his nails start to dig into my thighs and stopped at his warning growl.  
"If you continue like that Casey, I'm going to have to mark you tonight."  
"No!" I shook my head quickly.  
"No?" he asked confused, and slightly hurt.  
"No." I confirmed and looked down at him, "You're not allowed to mark me until I'm 18 which will be soon, mind you, and I already have it planned."  
He lifted an eyebrow in ammusement. "Planned huh?" I nodded my head, "I can't wait then."  
I went to kiss him again when my bedroom door flung open, "Hey Cj, have you seen my- MY EYES!" Stiles yelled throwing his hands infront of his eyes and slamming into the wall as he despertly tried to get out of my room.  
"Stiles!" I yelled outraged. I got up and quickly ran over to my door slamming it closed. "Well that moment was ruined..." I mumbled bitterly.  
Derek let out an agrivated sigh, "C'mon, you have school tomorrow anyways."  
I nodded my head a little sad but crawled into the bed next to him. He pulled me close and I tucked my head under his chin, "I love you." I mumbled around a yawn as I kissed the mark I had left on the side of his neck.  
"I love you too." I could hear the smile in his voice as he cranned his neck and kissed where I assumed my mark was.

**Wow I didn't realize how short that was... sorry. Anyways Seriously I need you to give me your honest opinion on that cause I just don't write romance and it's based off every fan fic I've read because I'm honest to God forever alone. so tell me what you think please please please! Suggestions, what you liked what you didn't any thing! Por favor!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok so a special thanks to everyone who comented and gave me their opinions on that last chapter it really helped and I really apreciated it so thank you! you have no idea how much I'm stressing with Teen Wolf's current twist with Peter I have no idea what I'm going to do guess I'll just have to wait and see what happens with the rest of the season but gah! I wanna know now!**

I woke up to the feeling of arms wrapped tightly around my waist. I blinked my eyes open to see Derek's sleeping face, something I rarely got to see. I glanced over to my alarm clock to see I had about twenty minutes until I had to get up. Smiling to myself I lifted my hand to his face and ran a finger along it gently. A small smile, more like a twitch of the lips, made its way across his face as I ran my finger over them. He grumbled something unintelligible before burrying his face in my neck.  
"Derek~!" I whispered in a sing-song voice. He replied with a grunt. "C'mon wake up. My alarm is gonna go off, and I would like to spend some time with you before I leave for school!"  
He looked up at me with tired eyes, "Skip it." "I would love to, but I can't. Pops would kill me for missing more school."  
"Fine." He grumbled sitting up.  
"Hmm help me find something to wear today!" I demanded excitedly.  
"No."  
"Why not?" I pouted at him.  
He sighed and pulled himself up and walked over to my closet. I smiled happily from my spot on the bed. I could hear him digging around trying to find something, when the noise stopped. I looked up to see him standing infront of me, "Is this mine?" He asked lifting a rather large long sleave black thermal shirt.  
I smiled guiltily up at him, "Maybe."  
He rolled his eyes before handing it to me, "This then."  
I smiled and took it. "Hmm you didn't grab me any pants." He rolled his eyes again and flopped down on the bed. I walked over to the closset making sure to keep my back to him as I pulled off my sports bra from the other night, now I have his attention. I slipped on my normal bra before pulling his shirt on. It went down to about mid-thigh and the sleeves went past my finger tips. I pulled my boyshots off next and grabbed another clean pair, slipping them on slowly just to mess with Derek. I searched through my closset until I found the jeans I was looking for. I reached up on my tip toes for them causing Derek's shirt to raise. I huffed, the pants were to far up. How the hell did it get up there anyways? I thought slightly annoyed.  
I turned to see Derek had a smirk on his face, "You!" I gasped, "You knew I wanted those pants!" He didn't answer just smirked, "Well get over here and help me."  
He pulled himself off my bed and walked over casually, "You shouldn't tease me like that." He said casually as he pulled my pants down from where he'd put them.  
I stuck my tounge out as I pulled the pants on. They were the only pair of white skinny jeans I owend. "Whatever." I hufffed as I reached my arms up and wrapped them around his neck. He smiled down at me before leaning down to kiss me. We kissed for a few minutes before my alarm went off, "Hey why don't we go out for breakfast? Then you can drop me off for school."  
He thought about it for a moment before nodding, "Sounds good."  
"Let me just tell Stiles and Pops, I'll meet you outside." I smiled at him kissing him briefly before running out my door. "Hey Stiles?" I knocked on his door.  
"Yeah?" He asked oppening it for me.  
"Derek's gonna give me a ride for school so don't wait up." I didn't stick around to listen to him warn me against Derek.  
I ran down the stairs shoving on my shoes and grabbing my school bag before making my way into the kitchen to see Pops in his usual spot with his usual coffe.  
"Hey pops." I greeted kissing him on the head.  
"Morning Cj." He replied not looking up from his newspaper.  
"I'm going out for breakfast before school with a friend I'll see you later!" I called walking towards the front door.  
"Don't be late!" He called after me as I shut the door and ran over to Derek's car.

Breakfast with Derek was amazing, I almost listened to him and ditched school, but I knew Pops would find out one way or another. After some convincing I managed to get Derek to drop me off. I was now in my P.E. class and we were doing to rock wall climb. (do they really have those in schools? Cause I've never got to do it!) Scott and Allison were on it taunting and teasing eachother, it was cute. Allsion has slowly been working her way onto my friend list again, so I had no problems with her and Scott being together. I saw Scott say something smugly to Allison and couldn't help but laugh with the rest of the class when Allison kicked him, making scott fall.  
"Alright, Stalinski! Johnson! You're up." Coach called as Allison came down. She handed me the harness and I smirked over at Stiles as he put on his.  
"Wanna race?" I asked with a smirk.  
"No cheating." He said casually. I knew what he was talking about. He was talking about the werewolf powers.  
"I can't help that I was born amazing." I said with a smirk.  
He scoffed and rolled his eyes at me. once we were both ready coach told us to start and we both started to climb. I got to admit, if I didn't have my werewolf powers me and Stiles may actually have been tied, but seeing as I do in fact have them I was a few feet higher than him. I reached the top before Stiles and repelled down slowly smirking at him as I passed.  
"Good job Johnson, go ahead and give your harness to Erika." Coach instructed.  
I smiled as I handed it to her, she gave me a weak one back. I saw her fumbling with it as Stiles came down and handed his harness off to the next guy in line. "Do you need help?" I asked her kindly.  
She looked up at me shocked, "Umm no, no it's ok I got it." I smiled at her one last time before taking a step back finally she got it on and got ready to climb. coach told them to begin and I couldn't help but to worry as she started to grunt. she wasn't to far up when she stopped moving and her partner came down.  
"Coach do you think it's a good idea for her to be up there?" Allison asked.  
"What?" he asked frantically, "Why."  
"She's epileptic." Allison explained.  
"What! Why doesn't anyone tell me these things!" He demanded throwing his arms around.  
"I'll help her." I mumble pulling one of the harnesses. "Just stay there Erika, I'll help you down." I called up to her reassuringly. Quickly I climbed up the wall until I was even with her. "Hey, hey. It's ok. You're in a harness that can hold up to like 300 pounds, you're safe. There's a big thick matt down there too." I tried to make her feel safe.  
"I ca-can't move." She wimpered.  
"It's ok, take your time no one is rushing you. Do you want me to hold onto the rope?" She shook her head frantically. "Ok, ok. That's fine. Here take your hand." I pointed to the one clutching onto the fake rock. "And put it here." I pointed to one not to far below. She did as I said and I continued to help her down until we touched the mat. "Back off." I glared at everyone but the coach. "You want me to take her to the nurses office coach?" I asked.  
"No she's fine. Shake it off Erika, you're fine." I glared at the coach. Erika wiped at her eyes and started to walk away. I could hear everyone laughing as she passed.  
"It's not fucking funny!" I yelled. Everyone was stunned into shocked silence. "It's just not funny." I finished quietly.  
Coach looked over at me for a minute, "You know I have to give you detention now right?" I sighed but nodded. "Meet me by the lacross feilds today after school." I nodded my head and sent Erika one last smile. No one really deserved to be made fun of because they were different, especially when they can't help it.  
Class was finished and I was changing back into my regular clothes in the locker room Allison beside me and Lydia on her other side. I pulled off my P.E shirt and went to grab Derek's when Allison looked over, "Oh my God Cj!" She whispered loudly.  
"What?" I asked looking at her confussed. "Your neck!" My eyes widened as I realized what she ment.  
I threw my hands up looking around wildly to make sure no one saw. I reached into my locker and pulled Derek's shirt out and put it on. "It's nothing."I mumbled as I felt a blush form on my cheeks. "It's not nothing! What happened? Did someone hurt you?" She asked frantically.  
My blush darkend as I look to the floor. Seeing no other way to get her to calm down I decided to tell her. "Well you see what happened was... Derek, he ummm kind of er bit me...?"  
Allsion's face was blank as she looked at me before she burst into giggles, "Oh my God! Seriously?" I nodded my head, "Why?"  
"Well, I've been spending alot of time with Issac, you know get him used to the whole..." I gestured t myself, "thing and I guess it made Derek jealous, so I asked how I could make it up to him, and he suggested that I let him scent me."  
"What does that mean?" Allison asked now slightly interested, seeing how her boyfriend was also a werewolf.  
"Well basically it's like marking your territory with out the whole marking thing. You cover yourselves in eachothers scent, and then you leave a temporary mark, which it basically a hicky." I explained as we walked out of the doors.  
Allsion was quiet for a moment and I looked over at her worridly. She looked up at me with a grin, "Do you think Scott would do it with me?"  
I burst out giggling as we walked out the gym doors just in time to see Scott catch Erika, who had been climbing up the rock wall with out any form of safety.  
"Put her on her side," Allsion comanded as we rushed over to him along with a few other people who had been comming out of the locker rooms. "Cj can you get everyone to back off?"  
I nodded and stood up "Ay! Give her some room! C'mon someone go get Coach!" I yelled at them. I knelt back beside scott and tried to help calm her down, "C'mon Erika just breathe, you're safe, breathe."  
I watched as the coach ran in yelling about an ambulence. Soon paramedics were here putting Erika on a gourney and wheeling her out towards the ambulence so they could take her to the hospital.

The day went by as usual and I stayed after school for my detention. I got home and tried to text Derek but he wouldn't reply. I wrote it off as him being bussy probably training Issac or something. Oh well guess now would be a good time to finish the rest of my math make up work. I sent one last text to Derek hopping he would reply but he didn't I sighed quietly before switching my light off. I woke the next morning still no text from Derek. Deciding I wouldn't let it bother me I got up and did my usual morning rutine. I put on some black tights and grabbed my 'stoner' jacket as Scott and Stiles liked to call it. No I wasn't a stoner but aparently only stoners wore the jacket that looked like it was woven and could be bought in the santa cruz/ monteray area. (umm i really have no other way to explain it they sell them or used to at zumes they're the woven ones hope that helps otherwise it's not to important) I loved it because it felt like a blanket and that comforted me.

I was sitting next to Scott still working on the make up work the teachers had given me. It was lunch and Stiles was over at Boyd's table trying to get the key to the Ice rink for their date tonight. "You sure you don't want to go?" Scott asked. I shook my head, "No I would be the only person without a date." Scott sighed, "Look, if you want you... you can bring Derek."  
I smiled up at him, "Aw Thanks, and I would but, it's just- it's just he hasn't answered any of my texts. I'm kind of worried about him. I was gonna go look for him after school and who knows how long that will take.  
Scott nodded his head, slightly relieved. "Oh ok. Good luck with that."  
"Got them!" Stiles said happily as he sat down across from us. "So we'll pick you up after work tonight-"  
"Sorry I'm not going." I cut Stiles off.  
"What! Why?" Stiles demanded. I shot him a look and he seemed to get it. "Ohh yeah right. Anyways, we'll meet them at the rink, cool?"  
Scott didn't reply he was to busy starring at the cafeteria door. I looked up from my work just in time to see Erika walking, no struting through the doors. She had completely changed since yesterday. Her blonde hair was curled perfectly and she had make up on highlighting her features. Her cheeta print high heels and short minny skirt made her legs longer and her tight white shirt showed off her boobs. I suddenly felt insecure which was weird considering I didn't care much for my looks, "What the holy hell is that?" Lydia asked as she stopped at our table. Looks like I wasn't the only one who doubted their apperance.  
"It's Erika." Scott replied. I could smell the lust and arousal comming from all the males in the room and decided I didn't like it. I quickly started to pack up my stuff as Scott and Stiles took off to follow her.  
I arrived just in time to see Derek smirk at the two of them with Erika in his passenger seat, before he shot off out of the school's drive way. I felt so many things at that moment I had to clutch my stomache because it hurt. I felt my eyes prick with tears, and I could feel anger in my gut. Why was he with her? Why were they leaving together? Was I not good enough anymore? I didn't even try to come up with a reasonable explaination.  
Scott turned and nudged Stiles before gesturing to me. Stiles seemed to get the idea cause he pulled me into a hug. "Hey, hey it's ok. Nothing's going on I bet!" I didn't say anything just tucked myself closer to him. "Werewolf or not I'm gonna beat his ass! You hear that Casey? I'll beat his ass, hell I'll even run him over with my jeep." I giggled a little as I pulled back from him wrapping my arms around myself, "Thanks Stiles."  
"No problem, I'll even get scott to help." Stiles declared looking over at said boy.  
Scott scoffed and rolled his eyes, "Yeah right, I would be doing all the work." I giggled more, God I loved these two.  
"If it were any other night we would go home after school and watch all those super hero movies you love with a buckett of ice cream, just the three of us." Stiles explained with a sad expresion.  
"It's fine, I get how improtant tonight it for you, for both of you." I smiled at them.  
"Why don't you go have some girl talk with Allison, I'm sure she would undertand better than us anyways." Scott suggested. I smiled and nodded at him before going to search for her, we had free period together next anyways.

The talk with Allison did help actually, and by the time school was done I was more angry at Derek for not telling me he was going to turn someone than anything else. As soon as Stiles and I got home I was up stairs changing. I pulled on some of my old jeans and a plain white shirt along with my black zip-up hoodie. I pulled on some of my black leather boots that I hadn't worn in a while before marching down stairs.  
"Where are you going?" Stiles asked from the couch.  
"Gonna go kick Derek's ass." I said casually.  
"Good so I wont have to do it right?" He asked hopefully.  
I lauged a little and kissed his head. He groaned and whiped at the spot, "No I suppose not, though next time I don't suggest you offer it."  
"Hey, we may not be blood related, but you're still my sister. And no guy hurts my sister!" He declared.  
I smiled down at him, touched by his words. Without thinking I jumped over the couch and tackled him in a hug, "Awww! Stiles!"  
"Gah! Cj!" He yelled his limbs flailing about.  
"I consider you my brother too." I kissed his cheek before jumping off leaving him grumbling and wiping at his cheek.

I walked all the way to our den, constantly checking over my shoulder to make sure no hunters were following me. It took me about an fourty minutes to reach it and when I did I could smell an unfamiliar scent which was bound to be Erikas. I walked down the stairs and shoved the door open to see Derek crouched in a defensive position with Issac infront of him. They both straightened up as I stalked towards them. "Cj!" Issac said happily from his spot. I shot him a look that clearly said not now.  
I marched straight up to Derek our eyes locked. Growls and snarls fell from my mouth as I stood before him our chest touching. "I haven't seen you this angry since you first turned what's wrong?" He asked calmly still starring down at me.  
Before I could reply another angry growl echoed through the room. I turned to see Erika in her wolf form. Turning away from Derek I locked my eyes on her. This was her fault! My mind hissed. Show her who's alpha female! Put that bitch in her place! I agreed with the voice as I carefully stalked towards her, ready to attack at a moments nottice. I wouldn't make the first move.  
We circled eachother before she decided to make a move. She lunged forward and I easily managed to dodge and kick her in the back sending her sprawling. I grinned wickedly as she pushed herself up in a crouch with a growl. My eyes narrowed and I snarled right back, I decided to end this and put her in her place.  
She lunged yet again and I grabbed her by the leather jacket she was wearing and slammed her down. I crouched on top of her, growling and snapping my jaws. "Mine!" I pointed over to Derek. She growled back so I lifted her and slammed her back to the ground. Her head smacked into the concrete and she wimpered in pain. "Mine..." I growled again. She nodded her head vigoressly tilting her head away from me exposing her neck in submission. I growled one last time before walking over to Derek and sniffing him. He stayed still as I continued to smell him, moving his arms out of the way when I need him to. I could smell Erika on him and I didn't like it, but I could smell my scent underneathe and that made me satisfied. I reached up and nuzzled his neck where I had left my temporary mark on him earlier and kissed it. I felt myself calm down and change back as I snuggled into him.  
"Better?" he asked.  
"No." I grumbled stubornly. "You've been ignoring my text messages."  
"Sorry I've been busy trying to help her adjust to the life." Derek mumbled running a hand through my hair.  
I sighed but nodded in understanding, "Fine, but warn me next time you decide to change someone." "Well if it helps I'm thinking of changing Boyd from your school, and I was wondering if you'd keep an eye on her." Derek nodded over at Erkia who was slowly recovering from our fight.  
I sighed grumpily and walked over to her. She flinched as I walked up, "He's my mate keep that in mind." I said calmly. She wouldn't look me in the eyes but she nodded her head. I sighed and stuck my hand out, "But you're pack, so welcome." She smiled up at me before gripping her hand in mine. "Thank you."  
I nodded once before turning back to Issac, "Sorry I brushed you off there buddy." I smiled at him.  
He shrugged his shoulders before comming over and giving me a hug. A growl rung out through the room and Issac immediatly backed off as Derek walked up and wrapped his arms around me, "Do we need to have a repeat of what just happened?" He asked starring down at Issac.  
"Nope,no, not at all." He said frantically.  
I smiled and kissed under Derek's chin calming him down. "C'mon let's have some pack bonding!" I said happily leading him over to some of the crates we used as chairs.

**So I've been wondering this for a while is Cj a Mary-Sue/Jane? I'm not entirely sure... Some one pointed out in House of Wolves that perfect relationships are boring and I realize that, but I'm waiting for a certain thing before I throw a wrench in their relationship. (not to spoil anything) Plus I'm not one who enjoys constant fighting or problems in a relationship cause eventually I'm like 'either break up or have sex cause you're pissing me off' but that might just be me =)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Note for CPWTW:**

**So if you don't know i have a story up called 'come play with the wolves' bassically I update that instead of posting a filler and disappointing people. Anyways I updated it yesterday cause someone told me I should write a chapter about pack bonding which I mentioned in an earlier chapter so I did and someone asked why I put jackson, Lydia, and Allison in it. Well 1- I've always liked the idea of a big pack. 2- Jackson was kinda comic relief for this. 3- you cant really have Scott without Allison. 4 -I like Lydia plus someone had to ride in the car with Allison cause the pack had to take two cars and it just worked out good**

**ok hopefully I'm done confusing people and stalling. I do read every review and I will reply to any questions unless alot of people are asking the same thing then I'll just write a little note on the chapter. Thanks for all the reviews sorry this is short hope you like it**

The next morning Erika came up to me and warned me about Scott asking who Derek would be changing next. I thanked her and made sure to avoid him for the rest of the day. Derek would be changing Boyd later today after school and he trusted me not to tell Scott. I also some how mannaged to avoid Stiles which is a miracle in itself. As soon as school was over I was heading over to the den with we got there Issac and Derek were ready to go. "Erika I want you to go to Boyd's house, if Scott or Stiles show up I want you to distract them."  
"Just distract them, nothing more, nothing less." I added.  
Erika smirked up at me, "Of course." She had backed off from Derek but she didn't mind pressing my buttons.  
I growled lowly, "Enough." Derek said resting his hand on my neck, "Let's go you two, Issac I want you to stay low while we're in the car." Issac nodded and we all made our way to Derek's car. Erika took off towards Boyd's while Derek, Issac and I got into Derek's car.

We got there just as the sun was setting giving us enough cover to get Issac in unnoticed. We snuck in through the side and walked in to see Boyd working the zamboni. "Hey you guys aren't supposed to be here!" He called out.  
"We're just here to talk Boyd." Derek called up to him as he stepped out onto the ice, I followed carefully clutching onto his jacket. He wrapped his arm around my waist in return. "Why don't you come down here and talk?"  
Boyd hesitantly stopped the zamboni and came down to our level, "Seriously what are you guys doing here?" He eyed us wearily.  
"We're not gonna hurt you Boyd." I said calmly meeting his gaze.  
"We just came to give you an offer." Derek said his eyes flickering red.

It took awhile but we finally managed to convince Boyd to join us. Erika had joined us at one point and said no one showed up. I didn't believe her but I wouldn't say anything for now. I herd footsteps comming from down the hall. They were quick and fairly loud. Boyd had crawled up back to his zamboni to ease the pain he got from the bite.  
I looked over as Scott shoved the doors open, "Boyd!" He yelled. Boyd shook his head at him. "I just wanna talk." Still nothing. "C'mon Boyd please! Did Derek tell you everything? And I don't mean just going out of control on the full moons I mean everything!"  
Boyd looked up at Scott then finally acknowledging him, "He told me about the Hunters."  
"And that's not enough for you to say no?" Scott questioned. Boyd shook his head slightly annoyed. "Whatever you want there's other ways to get it." I shook my head sympathetically. Boyd only really wanted one thing and we were giving it to him.  
"I just want to not eat lunch alone everyday." he explained.  
"If you're looking for friends you can do alot better than Derek and his group." I was slightly offended about that.  
"That really hurts scott, plus what's it say about you that one of my 'group' is also one of your friends?" Derek called out. Scott spun around surprised, really he didn't smell us? Hear us? Anything? "Before you review me why don't we take a census? Erika, how's life been since we've met?"  
"Hmm? In a word... transformative." She said smugly before letting out a little roar.  
"And you Issac?" "Well I'm a little bummed about being a fugative, but other than that I'm great." Issac shrugged a little.  
"Hmm, hear that Scott? Oh and what about you Casey?"  
I laughed a little, "Nu-uh you're not dragging me into this. This is between you and Scott." "Ok hold on." Scott interuped, "This isn't exactly a fair fight."  
"Oh I think it is." Derek glanced at me.  
"Nope. Sorry not gonna happen Derek. I may be on your 'side' but so long as Scott isn't about to kill them then I'm not attacking any of my friends." I was slightly shocked that he would ask me to fight my own friends, guess I would have a talk with him later about it.  
"I think we should put it to a test then." He nodded to Erika and Issac. Boyd sat safely up on the zamboni as the two charged Scott.  
Scott crouched down punching the ice causing it to crack, he looked up and his face had completly changed. He let out a roar warning the two to stay away. Issac lunged first but was caught in the air and thrown into one of the walls before falling back to the ice. He let out an angry growl as he changed into his wolf form. Erika tried to get behind him but Scott kicked her in the gut shoving her into the zamboni. Issac got up and carefully made his way over, but Scott was ready for him. When Issac was a few feet away Erika kicked Scott in the back shoving him into Issac who grabed him by the front of his jacket and slammed him into the zamboni. Scott let out a grunt as his head hit the metal but caught himself when Issac threw him across the ice. He got up and tackled Issac before repeatedly slamming his head against the ice. I went to stop them but Derek held me by the bck of my jacket. "Wait. I want to see them in a real fight, don't worry they'll be fine." I looked back worridly before nodding and stepping back to his side.  
Erika had jumped up on Scott's back to try and get him to release Issac but he just slammed her back into the zamboni knocking her to the ground and then punching Issac, who was carefully standing back up, in the gut and then the back causing him to kneel on the Ice. Scott then Kicked him in the face forcing Issac to sprawl back on the ice. He grabbed Erika and threw her next to Issac, this time the two didn't get up. Instead they stayed on the ground not wanting to get hit again.

"Don't you get it!" He yelled down at the two. "He's not doing this for you! He's just adding to his own power! He dosen't care about anyone but himself!"  
I growled loudly at the last part. "Shut the hell up Scott! Or you'll be layed out on the ice next."  
Derek grabbed my clawed hand in his. "True it is about power." He admitted as Issac and Erika crawled back over to us. He released my hand and started to walk up to Scott, his face slowly changing. Once he reached Scott he started beating on him. Scott tried to retaliate but Derek just beat him down.  
I turned away, I couldn't watch this! I couldn't see my best friend and my mate fighting! I hated it... "Please stop hurting him." I whispered as a tear fell down my cheek. I herd the sound of flesh meeting flesh stop and then a thump as I'm assuming Scott's body fell to the ice. I could hear Scott's pained grunts and pants as Derek walked up from behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist as I shook from trying to keep the sobs in.  
"I'm sorry." Derek whispered so only I could hear before kissing behind my ear. I nodded my head but otherwise didn't acknowledge him.  
I herd Boyd jump off the zamboni, "Don't" Scott warned. "You don't want to be like them."  
"You're right." Boyd said calmly. I herd the rustling of clothes and assumed he was showing Scott his bite."I want to be like you."  
With that we walked out toward the back entrance Boyd behind us. I stopped besides the dumpsters and watched as Stiles sat up completly dissoriented. I sighed before going over and helping him up, "Scott's inside." I told him calmly. Still a little dizzy Stiles made his way inside. I shot a look at Erika as I made my way over. "Welcome to the pack, Boyd." I smiled at him and offered him my hand just like I did for Erika.  
"Thanks..." He mumbled.  
"Let's get you home. Come on Issac. Erika I want you to make sure Boyd get's home with no trouble." Derek said as he lead me to the car Issac behind us. I slid in after Issac crawled in through the back. Leaning back I let out a sigh before shutting my eyes and resting my head back. It had been a long day.

**Ok so just one more little note: I'm gonna make an interveiw like chapter for 'Come play with the wolves' and I would like you guys to come up with the questions. you can ask anything to anyone and I'll try to answer it as best as I can in their point of view. I'm not going to update that chapter until the end of the season so please~! I would love you forever!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm feeling super proud of myself for writing two episodes worth of chapters today so I think I'll update this now. Don't worry I'll still give you guys your friday chapter. I'm just feeling super happy so I figured I would (Hopefully) share my mood =)**

***So you guys wanna know an interesting little fact about Casey? I think I subconsciously named her after my grandma's dog (Witch is a pitbull/lab so don't think it's some wussy dog.) Lol I was sitting there one day and I realized that I gave my main character the same name as my grandma's dog and just bust up laughing. hope you enjoyed that little bit of info* **

Scott and Stiles were ignoring me. Not just the silent treatment but a full blown 'you do not exist to us' treatment. Which you would think would be hard for Stiles considering we lived together. He wouldn't even give me rides to school anymore. Ever since Derek became the alpha I've notticed that the three of us were drifting apart and I couldn't stand it! We were the town's three musketeers for Christ's sake! And now... Now I don't even know what's going on with us.  
I sighed sadly as I watched Issac try to take on Derek. After the whole ice fight fiasco Derek has been drilling the two while I'm introducing Boyd to the new life of being a werewolf. "You ok?" Boyd asked from next to me.  
I looked up with a smile that I knew didn't quite reach my eyes, "Yeah don't worry about it Boyd."  
"Don't lie to me, Cj. I know that look, I've seen it in the mirror before, you're lonely." It always shocked me at how well Boyd could read people.  
"It's just... Scott and Stiles... I just don't know what to do anymore." I mumbled looking down at my shoes.  
He was quiet for a moment. "Are they mad at you because of what Derek did?"  
"Yes, no... I don't know! I mean I can understand how they think I'm taking his side, but I'm not!" I tried to explain.  
"You are in his pack." Boyd pointed out.  
"Only because he's my mate..." I defended weakly.  
"When was the last time you spent time with just them?" I furrowed my brows, the last time we had hung out just for fun and just the three of us was the night we decided to go look for the body. "I suppose that is a problem... Do you think they would hang out with me if I asked?"  
Boyd just smiled and shrugged, "It wouldn't hurt to ask."  
"You know Boyd, for the guy who sat at lunch alone, you sure know how to be a good friend. No offense or anything."  
He just laughed my comment off, "It's no problem Cj, you guys are my family now." I smiled softly down at him.  
A loud crash echoed through our den and I looke up startled just in time to see Erika pounce on Derek. He caught her, but instead of her trying to attack him she grabbed him by the face and forced her lips onto his. He didn't move, didn't kiss back, but he didn't exactly stop her from sucking on his face. My vison bled red as I shot up from my spot and stormed over. I grabbed her by the hair and ripped her off of him.  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" I bellowed, not only at Erika but at Derek. My chest heaved as I tried to control my breathing."That's the last time you ever do that." I whispered dangerously to her.  
Derek lifted his eye brow at me, "Are you calm now?"  
"No, Derek, I am not fucking calm. Who the hell do you think you are huh? I get it you're a big bad alpha, you do as you please, but I'm your mate! You have to atleast consider my feelings when you do stuff."  
Derek narrowed his eyes on me. "Are you trying to tell me what to do." I could hear the warning growl in his voice.  
"No Derek, because aparently no one can tell you what to do!" I spat sarcastically. The other three sat quietly back as we argued.  
"What the hell is your problem? Huh? Why are you complaining?" He asked angrily, his chest puffing out.  
"What's my problem? Are you seriously asking that! God damnit Derek, you know what? Figure it out on your own!" I walked over to my stuff and picked it up, storming up the stairs. I didn't hear any foot steps comming from behind me, and that made me feel worse. Stupid Derek! Stupid werewolf! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! I felt the tears run down my face as I continued to walk down the streets of Becon Hills.

I slammed the door open, and then closed again. I couldn't really see straight as I threw my bag away from me and attempted to untie my shoes. It's been a while since I couldn't see clearly so I was completly frustrated. I decided to just kick one off. I was making alot of noise but damn it I didn't care!  
"Cj?" I ignored Stiles cautious call, and continued my storming. "Casey what's wrong?" I shoved passed him and stomped up the stairs. As soon as I was in my room I was throwing things, before I knew it my room was a mess. I sniffled and grabbed some blankets and pillows and made a fort. I had always done it when I was little, it made me feel safe and protected. I herd a soft knock on my door, "Casey?" Stiles called softly. "I'm comming in!" The door opened and I herd Stiles stop and look at the mess of my room. I herd him turn and walk away. He probably didn't want me either. Who would honestly want me? I felt myself shake as the self hating thoughts hit me. This used to happen alot too. I would start to freak out and have panic attacks because my thoughts were so dark.  
I herd footsteps re-enter my room and walk towards my fort. The flap was pushed aside as Stiles crawled in with a big bag filled with the portable DVD player some movies and then some snack foods. "I called Scott, he'll be over soon." I looked up at him with still blury eyes, "Thank you." He didn't say anything just opened his arms and allowed me to cuddle into them. Scott arrived a little after Stiles had put in the first movie. He had brought some snacks of his own and a tub of ice cream. We didn't say a word as we all snuggled together, Scott on one side, Stiles on the other. We all eventually fell asleep surrounded by junk food and DvDs the opening screen to Captain America playing continuessly.

We woke to the sound of chuckling each of us with our own groans, "Well I haven't seen you guys do this since you were little kids." Pops said with a grin. "Scott your mom called I told her you were here, and that I would make sure you got to school."  
We all groaned again at the mention of school. I so did not want to go. "C'mon pops!" I whined. "Just this once?" "Sorry no can do kiddo, Scott go ahead and borrow some of Stiles clothing, the rest of you come on get up." We grumbled but did as he said. "Oh and Cj, Stiles, you two are cleaning this up later." We nodded our head, not even trying to fight it. Scott and Stiles made their way to Stiles room while I went to my closet. Deciding to just scrub it today I grabbed my royal blue sweater that had pikachu on the front with the pokemon logo above it, some regular skinny jeans and my converse. I pulled my hair up into a bun on the top of my head and added a yellow bow. I sprayed myself with perfume and made my way down stairs. I wasn't to hungry thanks to our little junk food fest last night so I just had an apple and put a crumpet in the toaster. (You can actually buy those in America! They are awesome for anyone who's never had one!)  
Stiles and Scott soon came down aswell. Scott had barrowed one of Stiles plain shirts and used his jeans from yesterday. They both grabbed a bowl of cereal and sat down beside me. It was silent as we all sat and pushed our food around. "We're sorry for ignoring you Cj." Stiles finally mumbled.  
Scott nodded in agreement, "It's not your fault for what Derek does, and we should have realized that."  
I smiled up at them weakly, "I guess I'm sorry to, for not warning you guys about his plans and just not being a good friend in general."  
"Well, we have quarter finals tonight. Why don't you come be a good friend and cheer us on?" Stiles asked happily.  
"You mean cheer Scott on?" I giggled. Stiles pouted at me, "Aww ok I'll make you a sign and hold it up for everyone to see."  
"Hey! You've never made me a sign!" Scott whined.  
"You have a girlfriend that can do that." Whoops, "Or-er, uh... Sorry..." I finished lamly.  
Scott smiled at me, "It's not to much of a big deal."  
I smiled back before looking at the clock, "Shit guys we gotta go!" We all hurridly put our stuff away before grabbing our bags and dashing out to Stiles' jeep.

It was lunch now and the three of us sat on the stairs as Stiles relayed Allison's message to Scott, "-I'm so sorry about the other day. I'm trying, uh, we'll get through this. I know because I love you." I burst out laughing at the two couldn't Stiles just bring the notes back and forth? Whatever this was way more funny. "I love you more than- Oh my GOD! Shut the hell up Cj! I can't do this man!" Stiles complained.  
"C'mon!" Scott whined, "You're the only one we can trust!"  
"Hey!" I whined.  
"Besides Cj of course, but you know she's lazy! Anyways, is she comming to the game tonight?"  
"Yes." Sitles sighed. "Okay, message complete. Now tell me about your boss."  
I leaned in closer as Scott looked around, "He thinks Allison's family keeps a record of all of the things they've hunted. Like a book."  
Stiles clapped his hands, "Like a beastiary," He looked between our confussed faces, "A beastiary."  
"I think you mean bestialy." Scott tried to correct.  
However Stiles face was completely blank, "Nope. I'm pretty sure I don't. It's like an encyclopedia of mythical creatures."  
"How is it that I'm the only one who doesn't seem to know this stuff." Scott demanded.  
I rubbed his back gently, "Don't worry to much I didn't know what it was either." He sent me a grateful look.  
"Ok, you guys are my bestfriends. You're creatures of the night, you're a priority of mine." Stiles explained how he knows what the thing was.  
Scott nodded his head in understanding, "Ok, if we can find it and tell us what this thing is-"  
"And who" Stiles added. We all looked at eachother, "We need that book." We said at the same time. And this is why we are the Three Musketeers of Becon Hills. We came up with a plan with Allison via Stiles. I felt bad letting him run back and forth like that, but as Scott pointed out earlier, I'm lazy!

I sat next to Stiles on the bench smiling innocently up at Coach. He was starring at me confused as the rest of the team warmed up. "What are you doing here?"  
"Uhhh moral support?" I smiled up at him sweetly.  
He starred at me for a few more seconds before shrugging and walking over to the rest of the team. The game had started and to say we were being crushed, well we were being crushed quite literally. The other team had a massive defender who if I didn't know better would say he was probably in his 20's. "C'mon is that thing even a teenager!" Coach seemed to share my thoughts. He grumbled as he sat down on Stiles other side, "Who or what is that genetic expieriment gone wrong."  
"That's Eddie Abomowhitts Coach." Stiles informed. "Also known as the abomonation."  
"Huh that's cute. " Coach grumbled.  
I looked back to see Allison pulling on her grandfathers coat, that was our signal. I nudged Stiles and nodded my head towards Allsion. "Right," He mumbled. "Be right back coach!" I followed after him as we walked by grabbing the keys carefully. As soon as we had them we took off running towards the school. We decided to cut through the parking lot when Stiles stopped and I almost slammed into his back. "What the hell Stiles!" I grumbled.  
"It's Lydia! Please just give me a moment!" He begged. I sighed, but stepped back and nodded. A few minutes wouldn't make much of a difference. I backed off far enough away so that I could still see Stiles, but far enough away to where I could force myself not to ease drop. I could see that he was smiling and felt bad for having to break it up.  
"Stiles!" I called pointing to my wrist. He nodded before saying somehting to Lydia and jogging back over to me. "Sorry about that." I mumbled "It's ok." Stiles said though I knew he didn't really mean it.

We made our way into the principals office and started to dig around. Stiles had told me to look for an old leather bound book but I could find nothing. I sighed as I looked up from one of the cabinets I was looking through to see Stiles stand up from the principals desk. "Anything?" He asked.  
"Nothing." I sighed walking up and leaning against the desk. He pulled out his phone and sent Allison a text saying that we found nothing. A familiar scent floated through the air causing a growl to bubble out of my chest.  
"Cj? What's wrong?" Stiles asked looking at me with confusion with a hint of worry.  
"I don't think she's very happy to see me." Erika smirked as she walked in.  
"Damn right." I growled. "Now what do you want."  
"Derek wants to see him." She nodded her head to stiles.  
I felt my head tilt as I stared at her in confusion, the growls dying in my chest. "Derek wants to see Stiles... Why?" It was no secret that Derek greatly disliked Stiles so why?  
"He just wants to ask him some questions about the thing he saw." She smiled innocently, but I wasn't buying it. "You can come too, I'm sure he'll be happy to see you." She sneered the last part.  
I narrowed my eyes further but nodded my head none the less. Derek wasn't going to quit trying to get answers out of Stiles and I couldn't be around all the time to protect him. "Fine, lead the way."  
She smirked one last time before sauntering down the hall way. I rolled my eyes as I motioned Stiles to follow.

**Ok so someone commented earlier that there should be some problems in the Casey-Derek relationship, but I shouldn't have Derek cheat on Casey. And I'm telling you now, Derek will never cheat on Casey. I know that I just had Erika kiss him, and yes that is still cheating in my book, but techiqully he didn't kiss back. He didn't exactly stop her either, but he didn't kiss her back, there's wiggle room there. I honestly do not believe in cheating what so ever. cause I've never had a boyfriend before and I would never take the risk of loosing him. I just can't stand cheating it pisses me off. Those people that cheat should be happy with the person they're with, and if they're not, break up. simple as that. if you care about them, break up with them before you decide to sleep with someone else. sorry it's just I've been thinking about that all day and I had to get my little rant out. **

**hope you guys liked it!**


	9. Chapter 9

We followed Erika into the pool area of the gym, Derek was already there holding a basketball. Why? I don't know. He had a smirk on his face until he saw me, it then became a hard mask. I furrowed my own brows as I stopped just feet infront of him, Stiles beside me.  
"What do you want." I asked with a bored tone.  
"This has nothing to do with you, you can go now." Derek said bluntly.  
I stood up straighter, squaring my shoulders and lifting my chin, "He's my best friend it has everything to do with me."  
He growled lowly, annoyed with me, "Fine." He turned to face Stiles, "Stiles, what did you see at the mechanics garage?"  
"Uhh several alarming E.P.A. violations, that I'm seriously considering reporting." I chuckled lightly ammused with his sarcasim. This wasn't the case for Derek as he shoved his claws into the basketball, effectivly destroying it. Hmm so that's what the was for. "Holy God." Stiles groaned.  
I took a step up to stand protectivly in front of him, Erika also took a step forward. I growled as Derek spoke. "Let's try that again, or we could have the girls duke it out while you and me have this conversation. Now let's try that again."  
I growled at him, is he seriously going to be like this? Stiles shot me a nervous glance before sighing, "Fine. Uh it was pretty slick looking, um skin was dark, kind of patterend. I actually think I saw scales. Is that enough?" Stiles asked looking over at the two. "Cause I have someone I really need to talk to." Derek gave him a 'look' and Stiles groaned. "Alright, fine, eyes are um yellowish... and slitted has a lot of teeth." I notticed Derek, and Erkia's eyes started to slowly look upwards their expressions were a mix of confusion, and uneasyness. I shot them a confussed look but they just continued to stare above us as Stiles continued on. "Oh and it's got a tail too. are we good. wait I know that look, have you guys seen it." I slowly looked behind us to see exactly what Stiles had described perched on the railings. "Stiles." I whispered slowly so I wouldn't startle it.  
"Hold on I think they know what I'm talking about. Guys?" He furrowed his brow as he notticed them looking up. Slowly he followed everyone's gaze to see the monster that had attacked the mechanic the other day. His eyes widened in horror as the thing let out a screech. Stiles and I carefully backed away to stand next to Erika and Derek with out taking our eyes off it. It jumped down and as it landed Derek, Erika and I crouched into a deffensive stance each of us letting out growls.  
It swiped one of it's talloned hands hitting Erika and sending her into the wall, effectivly knocking her out. "Run?" I asked.  
"Run." Derek confirmed. The three of us quickly turned and ran as fast as we could the thing hot on our heels. I herd the air being sliced by the things claws and right before it touched me Derek grabbed me around the waist taking the hit. He lost his balance and we fell into the pool. He flailed his limbs before he stopped moving and started to sink.  
"Guys!" Stiles yelled. The thing came up behind him and just like Erika he was tossed aside and Knocked out.  
I looked between Stiles and Derek before deciding that Derek needed my help the most. I dove under and grabbed him by the armpits, pushing off against the floor of the pool I brought us to the surface.  
He sputtered as our heads came above the water. "Derek! What the hell! Do you not know how to swim?" I asked annoyed as I tried to keep his head up.  
"I know how to swim Casey!" He snapped. "If you didn't nottice I'm paralyzed!"  
I stared at him for a moment, "Oh, I guess that makes sense."  
"You guess?" He grumbled.  
"Shut up or I'll let you go back under." His only reply was a growl. I looked around frantically, "Where did it go? Do you see it?"  
"No." He mumbled spitting water out of his mouth. "We have to get out of here."  
"Did you nottice that that thing has deadly claws and teeth!" I hissed.  
"Did you nottice that I'm paralyzed from the neck down in eight feet of water!" He yelled back.  
"No shit I'm the one holding you up dumbass, but what do you want me to do? Huh? Once we get out of here we have to run, and guess what your legs don't work and I don't think I can drag your ass very far." I huffed as I struggled to keep the two of us up.  
"I don't see it..." Derek mumbled, "Wait, stop splashing! stop splashing!" He said quickly. I followed his eyes to see the reptilian figure crawling towards the pool it's eyes locked on us.  
"What's it waiting for?" I whispered.  
"I don't know..." The thing moved closer and peered into the water and cautiously stuck it's hand in. It hissed angrily and backed away.  
"It can't come into the water." I realized. The thing started to slither around the pool angily hissing now and again, eyeing us carefully.

"God you're fat." I huffed Derek's head was barely above the water, just enouh so the water wouldn't go into his mouth or nose as he breathed. We, whoops I mean I have been treading water for like the last two hours now and I was exhausted.  
"Don't you dare let me go." He mumbled.  
"Come on! you can hold your breathe for like two minutes and technically it takes the human body at least seven minutes to die by drowning! and you're a werewolf!" I whined.  
"Casey. . .No!" He said through clenched teeth.  
"Look the phone is right there! I can get to it make a quick call and get back to you before you run out of air!" I reasoned.  
"Casey! Don't" "Why not don't you trust me?" I yelled. He was silent. "Oh wow, that's great! One fight and I loose your trust and it wasn't even my fault!"  
"I didn't say that!" He tried to defend.  
"Yeah, I know! You didn't say anything!" I sighed frustrated. "It was your fault anyways."  
"My fault!" He asked shocked, "How was that my fault!"  
"Because you let her kiss you!" I yelled, God how dense was he?  
"I didn't let her!" He denied.  
"You didn't exactly stop her!" I huffed. He mumbled somehting under his breathe. "What was that?" I grunted.  
"I said, 'I wanted to see how you would react.'" He repeated.  
"So you let her suck your face off?" He was silent again. "Derek, do you realise how stupid that is? How would you react if I let a guy kiss me to see how you reacted?"  
"I would kill him." Derek said bluntly.  
"And you expected me to react how?" I sighed, were guys really that dumb?  
"I guess I didn't really think about that." He admitted.  
I kept treading water eyeing the phone. "Derek, I really think I can do it."  
"Casey just, don't ok?" I sighed. He's so not going to be happy with me in a minuted. "Hey Derek?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I suggest you hold your breath." And with that I threw his arm away from me I faintly herd him yell my name in panic as I quickly swam towards the phone. I picked it up off the edge and swam further from the edge so the thing couldn't get me. I quickly unlocked the phone before pressing 1, the speed dial to Scott's phone.  
It rang twice before he picked up, "Stiles?"  
"No it's me!" I yelled, "Scott listen I need you to-"  
"I can't talk right now." He said quickly. I herd the dial tone and stare down at it dissbelievingly. Did he just...? Oh hell no! I was punching that boy in the face when I got out of here. I quickly chucked the phone away from me before diving back under the water to get Derek. He gasped and sputtered as our heads broke the surrface, "Please don't do that again." He begged. I laughed nervously. "Did he atleast answer?"  
"Ummm well you see... He kinda hung up on me." I said slowly.  
"He hung up on you?" Derek asked his voice calm, but I could hear the anger unerneath.  
"Um yeah."  
"I'm going to kill him." He stated bluntly.  
"You and me both." I nodded.

The thing was hissing again and I was struggling to keep both of us up. "I can't do this much longer!" I panted. "I need something to hold onto." I looked around and saw the handle for one of the diving posts for the swim team. I figured that would be my best bet for now as I pulled Derek along with me. He didn't object, but really what choice did he have anyways? I felt my hand grasp it but it slowly started to slip due to the water and my exhausted muscles. I felt myself slowly start to sink, just when I thought we were done for, I felt something grab me by the collar of my sweater and hoist me up. I was thrown away from the pool by Scott and lay panting on my back. I heard him roar at the thing. It hissed back angrily. I was to tired to lift my head up but I could hear them hissing and roaring and sometimes the sound of one of their boddies hitting agains the wall or the floor or something. I herd glass shatter and the thing hissing before it got quiet. I managed to push myself up in time to see Scott holding a piece of glass and the thing starring at it confused. It jumped towards Scott before crawling up the walls and out the glass sky light on the roof. Derek was finally able to move as the poison wore off. How convienient. I thought tiredly.

I was wrapped in a towel standing outside with Scott's laptop and mom's car as he, and the newly awakened Stiles down loaded the Beastiary. I turned my head as I herd Derek and Erika walk up slowly. "How are we supposed to figure out what this thing is?" Stiles complained.  
"It's called a kanima." Derek stated as he stopped next to us, still damp from our little pool fiasco.  
"You knew the whole time?" Stiles accused.  
"Not until I saw it get confussed by it's own reflection." Derek explained.  
"It's dosen't know what it is!" Scott realized.  
"Or who." Derek added.  
"What else do you know?" Stiles questioned.  
"Just stories, rummors."  
"But it's like us?" Scott asked.  
"A shape shifter yes, but it's, it's not right. It's like a..." He tried to think of a word to describe it.  
"An abomination." Stiles supplied.  
Derek looked at us, and nodded his head. I let out a tired sigh, "Guys I'm tired... Can we just go home and figure it out later?"  
"Casey-" Derek started but I just shook my head at him. I was confused I didn't know how to feel after our little spat and confessions in the pool. I was physically and mentally exhausted. He looked at me sadly but nodded his head.  
He turned to leave when Scott called out to him. "Derek!" He turned and looked at Scott telling him to continue. "We need to work together on this. Maybe even tell the argents."  
"You want to trust them?" Derek asked angrily.  
"No .Anyone!" Scott said stubornly. "That's the problem. While we're here arguing about who's on what side, there's something scarrier, stronger and faster than any of us!And it's killing people and we don't know anything about it!" I some what agreed with him, everything but the argents part. Did he not realized that they would probably double cross us in the end? "I know one thing." Derek said turning, done with this conversation. "When I find it I'm going to kill it!"  
I let out another sigh, "Now can we go?" Scott and Stiles sighed before nodding. By the time we got home my hair was dried and I was beyond exhausted. I know I smell like chlorine and it's probably not the best thing to got to bed with but I was just so damn tired. promissing to take a shower in the morning I pulled off my still damp clothes. I decided just to go to sleep in my underwear.

I woke at some point in the middle of the night the feeling of someone lightly touching my cheek. "Derek?" I whispered as I looked up at him.  
"Hey, I'm sorry I was just, I-I should just go..." He mumbled as he started to move away from me.  
"Wait." I mumbled reaching out and catching his pant leg. "I'm not done being mad at you, but you can stay for tonight." I saw him smile before he kicked off his shoes and crawled into the bed behind me wrapping his arms tightly around my waist and burrying his face into my hair, "I'm sorry." He mumbled "I know what you're doing." I said tiredly with my eyes closed, "I'm not going to forgive you just yet, now let me sleep." I herd him chuckle one last time as I drifted off.


	10. Chapter 10

I was still a little iffy around Derek, but things were getting better. I would come around the den every now and again to check up on everyone, you know me still being the alpha female and all. Erika had backed off, aparently Derek told her he had someone else in mind for her, whatever that ment. Just as long as she stayed away from Derek. Issac was happy I was back though I notticed he was becoming a little more... Derek like? yeah I suppose that's the best way to describe it. Boyd, if possible, seemed to be getting bigger. He was now training with the rest of the pack. My friendship with Scott and Stiles was still a little shaky but we were working on it. Allison was now in my good graces, and everything was on it's way to going back to how it should be.

Or so I thought. I decided to go visit Derek one night since I had finished yet another class' make up work and all my current homework. I made my way down the stairs in time to see Issac and Erika holding onto Jackson's arms as Derek forced something into his mouth. As I watched my mouth dropped open as Jackson seized up and drop to the floor. "Derek! What the hell?" I yelled as I ran over to Jackson. He was convulsing and his eyes were wide as he stared up at me pleadingly.  
Derek sighed as he looked at me, "I had to see if he was kanima." "So you shove venom down his throat? What if he dies?" I asked trying to keep Jackson still.  
"The venom only paralyzes you." He shurged.  
"Yes, but that's when you recieve a cut. What happens if you directly ingest the venom huh?" I asked angrily. God, am I the only person who thought shit through?  
"I guess we'll find out." He shrugged. He sighed when he notticed my angry look, "Please try to understand Casey. I'm not doing this for fun. I'm doing it to protect the pack, to protect you..."  
My eyes softened, "That doesn't mean you have to risk other peoples lives..."  
He walked up to me and pulled me up gently before wrapping his arms tightly around my waist. He nuzzled my neck and to say that I didn't miss it would have been a lie. "I would kill anyone, anything, that threatened your safety..." He whispered into my ear.  
I smiled despite myself. What? Wouldn't you be happy to know that someone would kill for you? Yeah it may not be the best thing in the world but it obviously meant that I meant alot to him. "Yeah well, try not to."  
He chuckled and nuzzled my neck once more before stepping away. He did grab onto my hand and give it a squeeze. Derek gave another sigh as he looked down at Jackson, "You're still a snake Jackson. Just not the snake I'm looking for." He tugged me away over to his makeshift bed in the warehouse. He flopped down and pulled me with him.  
I squealed happily as I landed on his chest, "Derek you know I can't stay long. I have school in the morning."  
He let out a sigh, "I know."  
"Then you should probably take me home soon..." I suggested as I crawled onto him. I folded my arms on his chest and lay my chin on them as I stared up at him.  
"You suggest I take you home when it's only about seven, and you're laying on me?" He asked raising an eye brow.  
I giggled at him, "Yes I suppose that is silly."  
"Stay with me for a while, the sherrif doesn't get home until later, and I'm sure Stiles will figure it out." I pretended to think about it for a moment tapping a finger to my chin, "I don't know..." I smiled down teasingly at him.  
He let out a playful growl as he sat up causing me to fall onto his lap before rolling over until I was pinned under him. "Well then I suppose I'll just have to make that decision for you."  
Derek was rarely in a playfull mood, especially now that we had yet another life threatening thing running around so I decided to enjoy it. I leaned up and kissed him on the corner of his mouth. Not as innocent as a peck on the cheek, but not as direct as one on the lips. "Are you trying to tease me?" He asked somewhat shocked as if I would never do anything like that.  
"Hmm maybe." I smiled brightly, "Is it working?"  
"You tell me." And with that he pushed his lips to mine.

Somehow durring our make out session Derek and I had managed to loose our shirts. He was kissing my neck as I ran my fingers over his abbs, God they were sexy... I whined a little as he nipped at my neck. "Derek! You're teasing me now!"  
He chuckled kissing my neck before looking back up at me, "Sorry." Though anyone could tell that he was infact not sorry at all.  
"Yeah what ever..." I glanced over at a random near by clock to see it was almost ten. "Shit! I gotta go home!" I sighed and rolled off of the bed and grabbing my shirt.  
"Issac is going to probably be going back to school soon." Derek said as he lazily sat up and pulled on his shirt.  
"What! How?" I asked as I got the rest of my stuff together.  
"He... convinced Jackson to go talk to the sherrif." He said carefully.  
I let out a little groan, "Ok fine, I can understand that. Question is how did you know?"  
"He talked to me before we brought Jackson over to make sure it's ok. Now will you watch him for me?" Derek asked as he wrapped an arm around my waist.  
I let out a sigh but nodded, "So what are you going to to do now that Jackson's not the Kanima?"  
"I have another person in mind." He explained.  
"Who?" Derek let out a sigh, "Look I don't want you to worry about this, I'm taking care of it so please, just don't ask. I don't want to fight with you anymore... It's not fun."  
"That's just because you know I'll win." I smirked. He stared at me seriously.I let out a sigh again, and leaned my head against his shoulder as we continued up the stairs. "Fine. I won't ask, but I will ask you to be 100 percent sure who the kanima is before you decide to kill that person."  
"I will" He promised. "Am I forgiven yet?"  
I smiled up at him as we reached the car, "Well I suppose you have been on good behaviour lately. Yes, you're forgiven, but no pulling that shit on me anymore got it?"  
He nodded his head happily pulling me into a kiss. I let out a giggle as I pulled away and got into his car.

"Why didn't you tell us Issac was comming back to school!" Scott asked angrily as we met outside of Chemistry. I haven't really seen him today and Stiles had ran off as soon as we got to the school.  
"Well one Stiles was freaking out about something this morning. Two, this is the first tme I've seen you all day. And three, it's not that big of a deal, remember? Issac didn't kill his father, so why should he be forced into hiding?" I lifted an eyebrow.  
"It matters because I think Derek wants to kill Lydia!" Scott said stressfully.  
My head snapped over to look at him, "What! Why would he do that?"  
"He thinks she's the Kanima!" Scott explained.  
I stopped and thought about it, "What if she is?"  
"We can't just let him kill her!" "Relax Scott. Derek told me that he would make sure the person was the kanima and have 100 percent proof before he did anything. And Derek's not stupid, he wouldn't kill her at school, Ok?"  
He nodded at me before he nottieced Stiles walking down the hall way, "I'll tell Stiles, can you just make sure they don't mess with her?"  
"Don't worry I'll talk to them all of them. And if Lydia is the Kanima, I'll talk to Derek. There's no garuntees but I can atleast try." Scott nodded so I walked into the class leaving him to talk to Stiles. I notticed Issac and Erika by the back of the room looking around. I sighed as I walked up to them. "Hey, I want you to know this right now. Do your little test on Lydia, but don't you dare make a move until I have spoken to Derek, got it?" I asked starring at them in the eyes.  
They both looked away and nodded their heads grudginly, "Got it." Erika looked up and notticed Scott and Stiles in the door. The three of them locked their eyes on the open seat next to Lydia before Scott and Stiles spazed out and sat down next to her, even though the tables were two seaters. I laughed a little at Stiles since he was stuck sitting in the walk way.  
The bell rang so I took an open spot next to Allison. "Is something up?" She whispered as Mr. Harris began to explain our lab.  
"Derek thinks Lydia is the kanima, he sent Erika and Issac to test that, now Scott and Stiles are freaking out." she nodded her head slowly "Oh..." I smiled sypathetically at her before getting up and going to the lab station I was assighned.

I watched carefully as Issac handed Lydia their finished expieriment, it was covered in the kanima venom. Probably not the best idea in the world, because if the venom did work on her she would be paralyzed from the neck down at school. Scott had tried to stop her but he didn't really have a good reason so she took a bite anyways. I held my breath, however nothing happened. I wasn't to sure how to feel about that. I looked over to Scott to see him starring out the window. I followed his gaze and saw Derek there, starring intently at Lydia. I sighed, this was going to be a long day...


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed recently! I know I don't say it as often as I should but I really apreciate them and they inspire me to write better =)**

**hope you guys like it!**

I followed Scott, Allison and Stiles into one of the open rooms at lunch so we could figure out what we were going to do with the whole, 'Lydia might be the kanima' thing. "Derek is outside waiting for Lydia." Scott said as he paced around infront of our small group.  
"Then we need a plan to stall him." I sighed leaning against a desk.  
"Wait... you're with us?" Stiles asked somewhat amazed.  
I scoffed, "You guys seriously think that just because Derek is my mate I'm going to agree with every little thing he does?" They didn't answer so I rolled my eyes. "Whatever we still need a plan."  
"Is he going to kill her?" Allison asked worridly.  
"If she's the kanima yes, especially after what happened at the pool." I explained.  
"It's not her." Stiles said forcefully. I put a hand on his shoulder trying to get him to relax.  
"Stiles,she didn't pass the test. Nothing happened." Scott reminded.  
"There's got to be some explanation for that..." I mumbled.  
"It can't be her." Stiles whispered.  
"It doesn't matter because Derek thinks it's her." Allison sighed, "So we either convice him that he's wrong, or we... we gotta figure out a way to protect her."  
"I suggest we do both. Derek is a very stubborn, especially since he just wants to protect me..." I mumbled.  
Scott put his hand on my shoulder, "He's not going to do anything here, not at school." He reminded me of what I had told him earlier.  
"What about after school?" Allison asked. I let out an annoyed grunt, didn't exactly think of that now did I? "What if we can prove that Derek is wrong?"  
I raised an eye brow at this, that could work... convincing him would be dificult but if we proved he was wrong... well then he would have to back off. "By three o'clock?" Stiles asked dissbelieving.  
"we'll look in the beastiary!" "Oh you mean the 900 page book written in pig latten? Good luck reading that" Stiles asked sarcastically.  
"I actually think I know someone who can..." Allison mumbled as she thought.  
"Alright, this is good we some what got a plan. Me and Stiles will stay with Lydia, Allison will work on getting the pages translated and Scott's on Derek duty." I decided.  
"Wait, why am I on Derek duty? He's your boyfriend... mate... thing" Scott finished lamely.  
"Yeah that's the problem. I will either give in to him or I will fight with him and that will get us no where, plus we're finally back on good terms. I don't exactly like to fight with him Scott!" "Fine, fine, I got Derek duty. And what if this doesn't work? What if we don't prove him wrong before three?" scott asked.  
"Then we get Lydia out of here and take her someplace safe." I decided.  
"Fine, but if anything happens you let me or Cj deal with it." He said looking at both Stiles and Allison.  
"I can protect myself." Allison declared.  
"I know that I just don't want you getting hurt." Scott tried to convince her.  
Allsion glared and pulled her bag over and started to dig through it. Stiles and I watched as she pulled out a cross bow and convince Scott to just trust her. she set it down beside us as Scott told her that all she had to do was yell and he would be there. I tuned them out as I watched Stiles start messing with it. My eyes widened as he pulled the trigger sending an arrow towards the back of Scott's head. Thankfully he heard it and turned at the last second and caught it. "Ah, umm there was a triger..." Stiles explained weakly.  
"Ok no more weapons for you." I decided taking the cross bow from him and handing it to Allsion. She smiled weakly at me before putting it back in her bag along with the arrow Scott had caught. "Alright for now we don't leave Lydia alone. Someone be with her at all times, got it?" I asked as we started to leave the class. Everyone agreed as we prepared for what lie ahead.

The last bell had rung and Stiles and I were ushering Lydia around. We had to get her out of the school and to Stiles' jeep with out being seen by Issac, Erika or Derek. Easier said than done. I motioned Lydia to follow me through the library hopping to throw Erika and Issac off. I knew my scenses were a hundred times better than theirs, seeing as Derek had trained me for weeks on those. I notticed a set of footsteps following us and tunred my head just enough to see Jackson. Ugh great... I thought annoyed but I didn't really care my goal was to meet up with Allison in the hallway. "There you are!" I exclaimed as I rushed up to her.  
"What's Jackson doing here?" She whispered.  
"Don't know, don't care. All I know is I gotta get you guys out of here before Issac and Erika catch up." She nodded her head agreeing with me.  
"Where are we going?" Lydia asked walking up to us.  
"We're gonna go study." Stiles cut in.  
I rolled my eyes and continued to walk briskly down the hall way. "Why don't we just study at the library?" Lydia asked clearly annoyed.  
"Because we're meeting up with somebody else." Stiles tried.  
"Hmm. Then why don't they just meet us at the library?" Lydia reasoned.  
"Because they have all their stuff at their house, that's where we are going. Now please be quiet and hurry up." I snapped glancing around worridly.  
"Lydia just shut up and walk." Jackson instructed pushing her to follow behind me.

We pulled up to Scott's house and piled out. I looked around cautiously and scented the air. They weren't here but they would be soon. As we were walking up to the house I pulled Allison back. "Get Lydia somewhere safe in the house, lock everything up. I'm gonna patrol the perimeter. If something happens Stiles has me on speed dial, got it?" She nodded her head and caught up with the others. "Oh shit I forgot some stuff." I called out to the group. Everyone but Allison looked a little confused. "I'll be back in a bit, I'm gonna go get it."  
Stiles caught onto my plan rather quickly nodded his head, "Alright Cj see you soon!" He quickly pushed everyone through the door as I pretended to walk down the street. I waited a moment to text Stiles asking him if Lydia was away from the front door so I could stand guard. He replied quickly with a yes and I hurried back and took my spot on the front proch.

I didn't have to wait long for them to show up. "Casey..." Derek called as he tried to walk up to me.  
I let out a little warning growl. "Don't take another step."  
He sighed and raised his hands up in surrender. "Alright, alright. I'm staying here Casey." He assured me. "But tell me what are you guys going to do when she kills another person?"  
"That's even if she does kill someone!" I argued back. "You have to do more than one test before you decide that something is final."  
"Casey I just don't want you to get hurt." Derek sighed.  
I smiled sadly at him. "But if you kill Lydia, you hurt Stiles, and that Derek, that hurts me too."  
Derek let out a sigh. "We're gonna wait here, Casey. You can't stay there forever, and you guys can't protect her forever."  
I narrowed my eyes at him, "I suppose you're right... But you can't wait forever either."

I continued to guard the front porch as they talked so quietly across the street that I couldn't catch a word they were saying. Derek nodded and started to walk towards me. I growled once in warning but he continued on. Once he reached the front lawn I knew I would have to stop him. I jumped up and lunged for him, surprisingly he didn't dodge. Instead he wrapped his arms around me and pinned me against his chest. My eyes widened as I saw Issac take off around the house, probably to sneek in the back. I went to yell a warning to Allison and Stiles, but Derek put his hand over my mouth.  
"I'm sorry Casey, but I can't let her live. I can't let that danger be so close to you." He whispered as he pressed his face into the back of my neck still holding my struggling body against his. "Erika, why don't you help Issac out?"  
"With pleasure." She smirked at me as she walked by.  
I struggled against Derek's hand that was over my mouth"I swear to God you bitch if you hurt them! I swear to God!" I yelled still thrashing violently. I looked towards the house as she sauntered in. I could hear the loud crashes probably being caused by Issac. "Derek, if Issac hurts Stiles. I will put him in his place, and then you for not controling your pack."  
Derek let out a growl at the mention of him not controling the pack. "Relax he's just keeping him busy. We only want to kill Lydia."

A few minutes later the sounds of crashing stopped and the door open. I smirked as Erika and Issac were thrown out of the house. I felt Derek huff out a breath as he looked down at them, "I think I know why you keep refusing me Scott." Derek said as Scott, Stiles and Allison stepped out onto the porch. "You're not an omega... You're an Alpha of your own pack. But you know you can't beat me."  
"But I can hold you off until the cops get here." Just then the sound of sirens rang throughout the air.  
Derek's grip loosened enough so I could turn to face him, "You need to get out of here Derek." I pushed his chest lightly.  
He stared down at me and then glanced at his two unmoving pack member, "Grab them." He instructed Boyd.  
A hissing noise startled everyone causing us to look up just in time to see the kanima. Derek grabbed me around then waist and pulled me protectivly behind him. It let out one last screech before rushing away. "Would someone please tell me what the hell is going on!" Lydia yelled as she stomped out onto the front porch. My eyes widened as I stared at her. If Lydia is here and the kanima just left... then that means Lydia isn't the kanima... and Jackson is.

**Ok so the two chapters thing wasn't a mistake. They were both a bit short so I was going to combine them into one chapter... buuuuut that's too much work, I'd have to go back and change a bunch of shit and I really don't want to. Anyways I hope you guys liked them reviews are apreciated especially long ones that tell me what you like/disliked **


	12. Chapter 12

**Omg guys I'm finally a senior! Holy crap I feel kinda old (No offense to anyone who's older than me) so here's some sad news, because I'm in school I have less time to write, especially with my two AP classes, So once raised by wolves is done I'm probably not going to work on any new stories for a bit =(**

**But until then let's just focus on this story =)**

I was sitting in the library with Danny, still working on my make up work. Seriously how much work could I have possibly missed for one week? Did the teachers all gather in the teachers lounge and discuss how they were going to give the most amount of assighnments for the year durring the week I was 'kidnapped'? On a brighter note I was almost done. I only had Englsish and some chemistry left. That's why I was with Danny, he was willing to help me with the chemistry while he worked on redownloading something.  
"Ok so if this acid mixes with this it'll neutralize?"(lol I remeber nothing from my chemistry class last year xD) I asked looking up at Danny. However he was to busy staring after someone, "Danny? Hello? Earth to Danny!" I snapped my fingers.

His head jerked over to me, "What?"

"Who were you starring at?" I asked with a teasing smile.

"No one..." He mumbled with a blush on his cheeks.

"Aww! Are you blushing? Who was it? Come on I wont tell anyone, consider me your straight female best friend!"

Danny laughed a little at my pleading but shook his head, "He's no one. It was stupid."

I frowned at him. "It's not stupid to like someone."

"Would you think that if I liked your boyfriend?"

I giggled a little thinking back to that day where Danny had checked out 'Miguel'. "How do you even know I have a boyfriend?"

He shrugged casually, "Rumors."

"Yeah well, hey! Wait a minute! You're trying to change the subject! Now tell me who that guy was!" I demanded as I narrowed my eyes at him.

Danny sighed in defeat as he lowered his eyes to the table, "My ex-boyfriend... He broke up with me..."

I felt my jaw drop for a second, "What! Who would break up with you? You're like the coolest person ever! If I were a homosexual male I would date you!"

Danny laughed and shook his head at my little rant, "Thanks, that actually kinda helps. In a weird way..."

I giggled a little too. "How about this, we go to a club tonight, and I will find you a hot piece of ass!"

Danny burst out laughing this time causing the librarian to glare at us. "What the hell? Are you serious?"

"One hundred and ten percent! C'mon it'll be fun!" I pleaded.

"Ok, but I highly doubt there'll be a 'hot piece of ass' that's gay at whatever club you're planning on taking me." Danny rolled his eyes as he used my term.

"Not if we go to the local gay club." I smirked.

"You do realize you're not a guy, let alone gay?" he raised an eyebrow.

"I got it!" I snapped my fingers. "I'll dress up as a guy. I already have a fake I.D."

"With a male picture?" "Oh..." Shit didn't think about that. "Alright, alright. Here's what we are going to do. You will get into this club. I will sneek in dressed as a dude, and meet you at the bar, where we will scout for your hot piece of ass."

Danny laughed again, "Alright I give. Besides I can't pass this up." I smirked and followed him out to his car.

He drove over to my house so I could try to find something to hide my girly-ness. "What are you going to wear?" Danny asked as I ran up to my room with him not to far behind.

"I have some of my boyfriends clothes here, so... I'm sure between the two of us I can find something" I mumbled as I ran over to my closet. I pulled out a box of clothes I had stolen from Derek over the last couple of months over to Danny. I left it with him as I ran into Stiles room. I grabbed one of his bottles of cologne that I liked and looked around his room a bit more. I laughed when I found a sports cup still sealed in its package, probably meant for if he ever got to play in a game. I grabbed it and ran back to my room.

Danny laughed when I showed him. "Well that will definatly help. Here this shirt looks good, you should grab your tightest pair of skinny jeans too." I nodded and ran over to my closet. I pulled off my pants and T-shirt, not really caring that Danny was here. Hey the guy was gay, not like he really cared about what I had. The skinny jeans I grabbed were practically suffocating me. Danny handed me the cup and I placed it in the front making a buldge in my pants. I burst out laughing along with Danny as we looked at it. "I've got to admit, that's fucking hilarious."

I giggled and nodded my head, "Yeah now what should we do with my boobs..."

"Well they're not huge..." Danny said carefully.

I laughed at him, "Don't worry about how you word it Danny. I know my boobs aren't the biggest in the world."

He smiled and nodded his head. "Maybe a sports bra? Then you can wear a tight tank top underneath this shirt. You already kinda look muscular thanks to those jeans, so maybe people will think they're your pecks?"

I thought about what he said and nodded. I found one of my smallest sports bras and a tank top and slipped them on before pulling Derek's shirt on top. "How do I look?"  
"From the neck down you look like a man. what are we going to do with your hair?"

I thought about it for a second before grabbing one of my beanies. I went over to the vanity and started working on pinning my hair up enough so it just looked like I had short hair. I sprayed it with some hair spray to make it stick before pulling the beanie on and securing that with some bobby pins. I sprayed the cologne I stole from Stiles room and turned to face Danny with a small "Tadaa!"

Danny's eyes were wide as he stared at me, "Damn you sure you're not really a guy?" I pouted and lightly punched him in the arm. "I'm just kidding, geez. Anyways. What about how you talk? And shoes, you need shoes."

I smirked and grabbed my black military style boots "How about these?" I asked allowing my voice to drop a little and added a little bit of a growl from my werewolf side.  
"Holy shit! If I didn't know better I would say you were a guy!" He yelled surprised.

"That was the plan." I smirked, still using my 'man voice'

Danny laughed and shook his head at me, "Alright, alright. Let's go 'wing man.'"

"Let's" I smirked as I followed him down the stairs.

The great thing about a girl pretending to be a gay guy was that I could get away with acting a little girly. Danny said I could pull off being one of those feminine guys, since I was short and had girly features. Well no shit I would have those, but they didn't have to know that. "Alright Danny boy, here's the plan. You go in using your fake I.D. I'll sneek in the back, and meet you at the bar, got it? Oh and you're buying drinks since I can't use my fake I.D."

Danny smiled and nodded, "Sounds good." He surprised me by pulling me into a hug. "Thank you Cj... You didn't have to..."

I smiled softly up at him, "Hey I don't mind what so ever! This is probably the most fun I've had in a while, so thank you!" I gave him one last squeeze before running around the back of the club. I saw someone standing by the back door smoking a cigarette and decided that this would be the easiest way to get in. I wasn't sure if my usual 'sexy smirk' would work in a situation like this but I decided to give it a shot. I cleared my throat as I got closer. The guy looked up from his cell phone, cigarette hanging from his lips.

"Hey man, what's up?" I tried to think of how Scott and Stiles would greet eachother.

"Nothin' just takin a smoke." He replied casually his eyes looking me up and down.

I leaned against the ally wall beside him, "Oh? You work here?"

"I'm a bouncer." He smirked starring down at me.

"Hmm then you must be pretty strong, yeah?" Holy shit I think I'm too good at this...

"I guess you could say that." He shruged.

I reached over and stroked his arm, "Damn...I'm guessing you have to work out alot for these?"

"About five to six days a week." He said proudly. "So what're you doing back here?"

"Hmm well you see, the line out there is pretty long, and I promised a friend I would be here." I shrugged, trying not to seem desperate.

"Oh? Well what if I could get you in?" He smirked.

I smirked and leaned against him, making sure to keep my chest off of him, "I'd be really, really grateful..."

"Well then, why don't I just escort you in?" He asked pushing the door open and wraping his arm around my shoulder. I allowed him to lead me into te club with his arm around my shoulders, as soon as we were in the middle of the dance floor I slipped away. I giggled as I ran up to the bar where I said I would meet Danny. He was standing there with two drinks in his hands. "Hey there handsome." I smirked as he turned around and looked at me with surprise.

"Hey, wow You're really good." He said loudly over the music as he passed me my drink.

"Thanks!...I think?" I scrunched up my nose as I looked around the bar. "Alright, first things first, what's your type?"

"Mmm muscle-y!" He said as he leaned against the counter next to me.

"Ok hmmm, anything else?" I asked glancing around spotting several guys that fit that discription.

"Nah, the rest is just personality!" Danny said glancing over. He stopped looking around when his eyes landed on someone. His eyes started to look sad so I followed his gaze.

A blonde haired guy was grinding up on some other random guy and I assumed this was his ex. "Aye! Danny fuck that guy! Do you not see all these other good looking people around? You can do a hundred times better!" I looked around again and saw a guy staring at Danny longingly as he danced against another. "Oh! Oh! Him, right there! Two o'clock! What about him. Huh? Huh?" I nudged him.

Danny looked over at the guy I pointed out. He had stopped dancing and smirked over at us as he took a sip of his drink, "Worth a shot..." He mumbled.  
"Atta boy!" I smiled as I watched him walk over.

I felt a body press against me from the side, "I don't think I've ever seen you around here before, What's your name?" I looked up to see, suprise, a guy standing there smirking down at me.

"Just in town visiting relatives." I shrugged, "You keep track of everyone at the clubs?" I laughed a little.

"Only the pretty ones." He winked. "Name's Tyler. You?"

"Cj." I smirked. Damn if people actually get reencarnated I hope I come back as a guy so I can be gay, I'm way to good at this.

"Well Cj, you want to dance?" I thought about it for a second. What harm could it do? So long as I don't leave the club with this guy, which I never would even if he knew I was a girl, I would be good right? I did tell him I was just here visiting family, so he wont go looking for me. Shrugging I followed him out to the dance floor. I laughed as I grinded with the guy, how many people can honestly say they've done this? I notticed Danny out of the corner of my eye and smirked at him. He gave me a confused look, probably wondering what the hell I was doing but I just shrugged and laughed.

Damn the fog machines were going a little bit over board. I thought trying to look at the ceiling. I got destracted when the guy I had been dancing with started to grip onto my hips. His hands travled lower and that's when I pulled away. Hey I may be here pretending to be someone else, but I still had Derek. "Woah! Easy on the goods bro!" I yelled over the music with a nervous laugh.

He raised an eyebrow as he smirked at me, "What? I didn't do anything." He said innocently.

"Yeah uh-huh, sure." I rolled my eyes and took another sip of my drink. I herd people starting to scream in fear, and if I listened close enough I could hear Stiles screaming 'Danny' "Hey I gotta check on my cousin, I'll be back!" I called over the music. Even if everything was alright I would definatly not be back. I quickly found Danny and started dancing next to him and his new boy toy. "Something wrong?" He asked worridly over the music.

I looked around and shrugged, "nah that last guy was just kinda creeping on me." The person next to us suddenly fell over and I jumped in suprise. "What the hell-" I was cut off by a stinging sensation across my neck. I reached up to touch it when I fell over. I had no control of my body as I hit the ground and flailed a little. Screams erupted around us. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Danny laying next to me fear etched into his eyes. I herd a hiss above us followed by a familiar roar. It was Derek! I thought happily trying to turn my body over to see.

People were screaming frantically, some were trying to figure out what happened. Before I knew it the place was being emptied and the police and paramedics were tending to us. "What's your name son?" One of the officers asked as they paramedics loaded me up on a strecher.

God this was going to be embarassing. "Casey..."

"Casey...?" He hinted for my last name.

I groaned. "Johnson..."

The officer looked at me confused. "Casey Johnson? As in the Sheriffs adopted daughter?"

"Yes..." I grumbled.

He let out a little laugh, "Guess I should go get him then?"

"If you must." I sighed. I watched helplessly as they pulled Danny onto a strecher.

Pops came over with a confused expression. "You uh want to explain why you're here Cj?"

"Well you see Pops, me and Danny over there were studying and he was pretty bummed out about his boyfriend breaking up with him, so I figured I would be a good friend and be his wing man. Problem is he's gay, and I'm a girl so I couldn't exactly take him to the gay bar looking like myself. So I figured I'd dress up like a dude and sneek in. I make a surprisingly good gay guy though. Two guys hit on me!"

Pops ran a hand over his face as he looked me over. "What the hell is in your pants?"

I tried to look down and then realized what he was talking about. I grinned sheepishly, "One of Stiles unused sports cups for lacross."

Pops sighed muttering something along the lines of 'how the hell do I explain this to the doctors.' "Alright Casey, I need you to answer some questions ok?"

"Yes sir!" I would have saluted but I was kind of paralyzed.

"Did you have any alcohol?"

I stared up at him for a second wondering if it was a trick question. "Yes...?" I said carefully.

He rolled his eyes at me, "Do you know what type?"

"Umm I'm not entirely sure. Danny gave it to me when we got there, but it tasted like Hypnotic"

"Alright, did you take any drugs?"

"Not that I'm aware of." I sighed. "Am I in trouble?"

Pops looked at me for a long time, "Not for being here. And you are a teenager,so I can't expect you not to drink. Just don't tell Stiles I said that."

I laughed a little and agreed as the paramedics came back and wheeled me into an ambulence.

Danny and I ended up in the same hospital room. The doctors and nurses left us once they did their tests, seeing as we were only paralyzed from the neck down. One interesting thing I learned was that my healing doesn't work while I'm paralyzed so that was a relief. I don't know how I would explain a wound closing after they shoved a needle in my arm. The doctors said that whatever was in our systems should be out by tomorrow, and then we could be disscharged.

"Sorry about this." I mumbled quietly.

"What are you talking about?" Danny asked from beside me.

I heaved a big sigh, "For getting you stuck in the hospital..."

Danny started to laugh, "Are you serious right now? Cj I don't blame you for this at all. Besides the paralyzed part, tonight was probably one of the funnest nights I've had in a long time. So thanks."

I smiled up at the ceiling. "You're welcome..."

It was quiet for a moment. "Hey Cj?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you be my wing man again?" I burst out laughing and could hear Danny laughing as well.

"You know it!" with nothing else to do we both slowly let the sleeping pills take over.

I woke up later the next day, and I couldn't tell you how amazing it felt to be able to strech. It was well past the begining of school and the doctors said they wanted to keep us here until around four to do some tests. Guess I was missing school again. I was ok with it though, Pops came by with some real food for me and Danny and some cards. I tried to text Derek but he didn't reply, whatever. "You guys ok with a visitor?" A nurse asked as she came in.

I looked behind her to see Scott trying to peer into the room. "It's fine with me, you?" I asked Danny.

He shrugged glancing outside to see Scott. "Yeah, sure."

"Hey! You guys ok?" Scott asked as he rushed into the room and gave me a hug.

"Remind me to give Jackson a punch in the face next time I see him." I whispered so Danny wouldn't hear.

"You can't. He doesn't know what he's doing." Scott reasoned. He turned to face Danny, who was putting his regular clothes back on. "Are you sure everything is ok between you and Jackson?"

"Yeah, why?" Danny shot me a confused look but I just shrugged my shoulders. Danny pulled his wallet out of his pants looking through it. "Great. Did the cops have to take my fake I.D.?" He grumbled.

"You didn't do anything to make him angry?" Scott pressed.

Danny scoffed and glanced at him, "How angry?"

"On a scale of one to ten. One being kind of irritated and ten being..." Scott glanced at me for help.

"Wanting to rip you to shreds." I shrugged at Scott's annoyed 'you're being to obvious' look.

"Well Jackson's always at about a four, but we're good." He shrugged. I sighed as I rubbed my hands down my face. This was going nowhere fast... "I was actually doing him a favor." Danny stood up and grabed his bag.

"Wait, what favor?" Scott asked.

Danny sighed, "I was recovering a video for him, I put it on my tablet...which is in the trunk of my car, which is still at the club!"

I put a hand on his shoulder, "I'll go with you to get your car so long as I get a ride back." Danny laughed a little but nodded.

"What was on the video?" Scott asked interupting us.

"I'm not really supposed to say..." He said unsurly.

"Danny what if I told you I could get you're fake I.D back?" I bargained.

Danny raised an eyebrow as he looked between us, deciding if he should believe us or not, "I'd say you've got a deal!"

Scott had left me in the hospital to go get the tablet. "I'll make sure he get's it." I reassured Danny.

"You better." He said teasingly, nudging me with his hip as we made our way out of our hospital room. Pops, and I'm guessing Danny's parents were waiting for us in the waiting room. Pops threw his arm around my shoulders as he lead me out of the building. "Alright, well I'm going to take you home, and then get back to work. Sound good?" I smiled and nodded, waving one last time to Danny before we left.

When Pops dropped me off at home I decided I should just take a shower and then sleep for the rest of the day... yeah sleep sounds nice I thought walking up to the bathroom, and that was the how the rest of my night was spent...

** Ok so I tried out this new uhhh format I guess you could call it, tell me if you like it if it's easier to read, ect. You guys have no idea how much fun I had writing this chapter! So you guys got to see a bit of Cj's crazy side, sorry there wasn't much Derek in there but he wasn't really in the episode so I kinda wrote a filler. My friend kind of gave me the idea. when she first saw my story she read Cj and she was like "Is Cj a guy...?" Haha! So yeah if you didn't nottice I'm a girl and I really have no idea how gay guys act besides stero types and random tv characters here and there so... sorry if I offend anyone? I really hope you all had as much fun reading that as I did writing it!**


	13. Chapter 13

**My brain is so messed up right now from watching tonights episode (Party Guessed) but I promised I would work on a few chapters so here it is...**

_**THERE'S AN AUTHOR NOTE AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER THAT I ABSOLUTLY NEED YOU GUYS TO READ, IT ENVOLVES FUTURE CHAPTERS, SO IF YOU CARE FOR THIS STORY AT ALL YOU WILL READ IT! PLEASE AND THANK**_ **_YOU!_**

I walked down stairs ready for school and immediatly I could feel the tension. I walked into the kitchen to see Pops glaring at his news paper his coffe mug clutched in his grasp. Stiles sat at the table with him, awkwardly playing with his school bag. He jumped up when he saw me. "Cj! Good you're ready let's go!" He shouted rushing out of the house.

I stared after him as I walked over to the cabnits, "What's up with him?"

Pops sighed agrivated, "Jackson filed a restraining order against him and Scott."

My eyes widened and my mouth dropped. "What! Why?"

Pops sighed again and rubbed his face slowly. "They kidnapped him and stole a police vehicle."

I rolled my eyes and shook my head at the two's antics. "I'm sorry about them Pops, are you ok?"

"I'll be fine Cj, just, just keep him out of trouble please. For me?"

I gave him a small smile as I walked over and hugged him, "I will promise. Now, please don't stress too much today please, for me?"

He chuckled lightly and nodded his head, "Just for you." I gave him one more smile before grabbing my breakfast and going out the door to meet Stiles in the Jeep.

Stiles sent me a text telling me to meet him, Scott, and Allison in the library durring lunch. I sighed and got up from the table with I was sitting at with Boyd, Erika and Issac. "I'll see you guys later, maybe after school." I mumbled as I got up. I patted Erika and Boyd on the shoulder and rubbed Issac's hair affectionatly.

"See you!" Erika sang. I rolled my eyes at her. She still got on my nerves, but I had put her in her place. She knew I was Alpha female and there was no way for her to change that.

I walked into the library and notticed Allison in one isle and Scott and Stiles in the one next to it. It wasn't too hard to tell they were talking to eachother. "You guys need to work on stealth." I whispered as I walked over to Allison's side and squatted down to grab a book.

Allison looked down with wide eyes, "What are you doing!" she whispered harshly.

"Calm down, we have english together. Just tell your mom that we got stuck doing a project together and that this was the most we would be meeting." I shrugged flipping through the pages mindlessly. "You two are idiots by the way." I mumbled shooting daggers at the two as I stood up.

"Was he really mad?" Stiles asked, guilt all over his face.

I sighed quietly as I looked down, "He's not mad Stiles, he's just worried about you."

Stiles nodded sadly and looked down at the ground. "Anyways." Scott said pulling our attention back to the reason we were meeting here. "What did Lydia say when you were translating this?"

"She was confused but I told her we were part of an online gaming comunity that battles mythical creatures." Allison explained with an eye roll.

I stopped flipping through my book and locked eyes with Stiles. "We're part of an online gaming comuntiy that fights mythical creatures." We muttered glaring at the two.

Allison stared at my dead pan expression for a moment, "O-Oh, umm that's great..." I narrowed my eyes at her as Stiles did the same to Scott. Really bitch, really?

"Ok does this thing say who's controlling the kanima?" Scott asked drawing my attention away from Allison.

"Not really, but Stiles was right about the murderes." Stiles did a little victory fist pump. "Some call the Kanima the weapon of vengence. There's a story in there about a south american priest who uses the kanima to execute murderers."

"So maybe it's not all bad," Stiles tried to reason.

"Until," Allison continued, "the bond grew stronger and he could kill who ever he wanted."

"Well fuck." I grumbled shoving the book back into its spot, "It can be anyone..."

"All bad, all very very bad." Stiles grumbled.

"Here's the thing though, the kanima is actually a werewolf." I furrowed my brows at this. "But he can't be until-" She stopped as a student came by and put a book back.

"Until it resloves the past which manifest it." Scott finished as he read the passage.

"So Jackson need a couple hundred hours of therapy, I could have told you that!" Stiles grumbled.

I scoffed, "Anyone could have told him that."

"What if, it has something to do with his parents? His real parents" Allison asked as I nodded my head slowly. That makes sense...

"Yeah does anyone actually know what happened to them?" Scott asked. I shrugged my shoulders, I barely got along with the guy.

"Lydia might." Stiles mumbled.

"What if she doens't know anything?" Scott asked.

"Well he doesn't have a restraining order against me..." Allison said slowly.

"Or me!" I grinned.

Allison smiled at me before looking back over at Scott. "So we'll go talk to him."

Scott's eyes widened as he started to shake his head furiously, "No! I'll come with you."

"You have a make up exam remeber? Besides I'll have Cj with me, we'll be fine." Allison tried to reassure him.

"C'mon Scott I'll make sure nothing happens to her." I mumbled.

"Alright, but if he does anything you run." He said staring into Allison's eyes, "And you stop him." He finished. We locked eyes for a moment, "You know I will."

"I can take care of myself." Allison raised her head.

"Allison if you get hurt because I'm taking some stupid test they'll need to take care of me, if he does anything weird, bizare..."

"Evil!" Stiles cutt him off sticking his head through the little gap.

I giggled a little as Allison pushed his head back over to the other side. "We got it Scott. He has PE next period, so he should be by the locker rooms. I'll meet you there at the end of the period?" I asked Allison.

"Sounds good." She agreed. I nodded at her and the boys once before walking back out of the library.

I met Allison in the hall that lead to the boys locker room. Luckily there we no cameras here for privacy purposses. "Hey." I mumbled as I caught up with her.

"Hey you ready?" we shared a glance before walking down the stairs quietly.

We peeked around the corner to check that no one was there, Allison had her heels in her hand to make sure no noise came from them. Once I was sure no one was there I carefully crept down the hall and to the boys locker room door. I glanced at Allison one last time before I went to push it open. However before I grabbed the handle the door swung open to reveal another guy. The three of us jumped in shock, which was weird for me, seeing as I haven't been surprised like this since I was changed.

"Allison!" The boy exclaimed his eyes locked on her. "You scared the hell out of me!"

"Sorry, um we were just looking for-" I glanced at her sharply, "Uh nothing."

The guy laughed a little, "Uh nice heels."

"Oh um thanks, they were hurting my feet so I had to take them off." She mumbled lamely.

"That's exactly why I don't wear mine." I laughed a little while the joke went over Allison's head.

"Uh what?" She mumbled confused and looked at me strangly.

I rolled my eyes at the girl before turning back to the guy, "I don't think we've met. I'm Cj."

"I'm Matt." He smiled before turning his attention back to Allison. "So uh hey! Did you hear about the underground show? Aparently they got some big names spinning."

"Uh you mean like a rave?" Allison asked.

"Psh is it still a rave if you don't roll. I just call it a party." Matt explained. "But hey, I got a friend who could hook us up with tickets." I looked around nervously hopping

Jackson would still be in there. Damn you Matt! I thought annoyed as he continued to try and ask Allison out. "You want me to get you one?"

Allison shared a glance with me, "Um well, we kinda..."

"I can get you one too Casey." He said quickly.

I didn't realize he said my full name with out me telling him, "Uh yeah sure, I'll pay you back."

"I uh yeah I'll go I guess..." Allison mumbled anxiously trying to make Matt go away.

"Great!" He said excitedly as he started to walk down the hall. "So it's on friday so... looking forward to it." And with that he rushed down the hall.

"What the hell just happened...?" I mumbled.

"No idea, c'mon let's go." Allison said grabbing me by the wrist and pushing the locker room door open. "Jackson?" She called out.

"Over here." His voice rang out. I herd the sound of water running and tired to warn Allison. She didn't listen and rushed over to where his voice came from.

"Allison wait! I don't think-gah! Damnit! wait up!" I called rushing over to her. we walked around the corner into the shower area and immediatly I covered my eyes. "Jesus Christ! What the hell bro!"

Allison gasped as well. You see this was what I was trying to warn her against. We were in the boys locker room. The shower was on. You fill in the gaps. "Something wrong?" Jackson asked. I herd Allison moving away as I continued to stand there like an idiot with my hands over my face.

"You should have warned us!" Allison's heart was slowly increasing it's beat.

"I tired to tell you!" I said harshly as I reached my hand out blindly. "Now pull me to safety!"

I herd the water shut off and foot steps coming closer. My hand connected with something smooth and wet. Another hand, definatly no Allison's, grabbed my wrist and tugged me forward, "You're the one's who walked into the boys locker room." Jackson whispered into my ear.

I struggled to get out of his hold, but it was strong, stronger than any humans. "Let me go!" I grumbled trying to shake him off. He only pulled me closer and pressed my back against his chest. I could feel my clothes dampen and...something press against me.

"What are you going to do about it?" He whispered harshly in my ear. Before I could reply I felt my head get smashed into the wall. Well there went all the trust Scott had for me protecting Allison.

I opened my eyes to find the locker room completly destroyed, and angry shouts comming from outside the door, "What the hell is going on here! Enough! ENOUGH!"I managed to stand up and stumble my way out the door. On one side of the hall there was Erika and Jackson, on the other there was Scott, Stiles and Allison. Mr. Harris stood in the middle. No one paid much attention to me as I slowly made my way out of the room. "What do you idiots think you're doing! Jackson calm down!" I glanced over to see Jackson glaring hatefully at Scott. "Mr. McCall, care to explain yourself?" Scott glared at the floor but said nothing. "And Johnson, where the hell did you come from?"

"I honestly have no idea..." I mumbled.

"Here someone dropped this." Matt said holding out the i-pad looking thing for someone to take.

Mr. Harris snatched it out of his hand angrily as he shot us all another glare, daring us to say something about it. "You and you!" he pointed to Scott and Jackson, but paused for a moment. I dreaded what he was about to say as he looked around the whole group with his 'how can I make them miserable' face. "In fact all of you, detention, three o'clock." With that he turned and walked down the hall way.

"What the hell just happened?" I questioned looking at everyone. I shot a glare at Jackson, but he just sneered at me. The others just shook their heads at me and walked off down the hall.

I sighed as I followed everyone else into the library for detention. Aparently the chemistry room wouldn't suit us so Mr. Harris brought us here. "Have a seat." He instructed. I sat down across from Scott and Stiles with Erika next to me."Um we can't be in detention together, I have a restraining order against these tools." Jackson said trying to get out of our detention.

"All of these tools?" Mr. Harris asked blandly.

"No just us tools." Stiles explained as he pointed at Scott and himself.

"Fine, you two over there." Mr. Harris said pointing at a table further away from our group. I pouted as they got up to move and stuck my tounge out at Jackson. He narrowed his eyes but did nothing else. I sighed one last time before folding my hands over the table and laying my head down and falling asleep.

I woke up hearing the sound of chairs scraping the ground and papers being stuffed into bags. My head perked up happily as I stood up and streched, "Detention's over? Great! I think I'm gonna-"

Mr. Harris' laugh cut me off. I looked over at him questioningly along with everyone else. "Oh I'm sorry." Though any one could see he was anything but. "Yes I'm leaving, but none of you are. you may go when you are done reshleving." I groaned and put my bag back down. "Enjoy the rest of your day."

"'Enjoy the rest of your day'" I mocked as I walked over to the stacks of books with everyone else. "Asshole." Erika giggled and nodded her head as we made our way to a row and started to put some books away. I could hear the others doing the same but didn't pay them much attention. A loud crash above startled me and Erika as we dropped into deffensive crouches. "Get down!" I told her as I looked around frantically. I shoved Erkia away as Jackson landed infront of me and turned to run, but he grabbed me by the ankle and pulled me back. I stared up at him fearfully as he reared his head back and bit me on the shoulder. I let out a pained scream as he released me.

"Cj!" Erkia yelled as she rushed up to me. The last time I was attacked by the kanima it was a scratch from it's claws and it had only paralyzed me. However this time it felt like fire was surging through my veins causing me to convulse on the floor. "Hang on Cj! Hang on!" Erika said frantically as she tried to hold me still. "Stiles!" She yelled frantically. I could still hear things breaking and shatering and the ocasional growl or roar from Scott and the was quiet for a moment, I couldn't tell what was going on. Black dotts filled my vison, and what I could see was a bit blurry and constantly moved because of my shaking. "Stiles!" Erika yelled again despertly.

He must have turned and seen us, "Oh! Hey! Hey! hey!" I herd him rush over, "I think she's having a seizure!" I felt his arms wrap around me as my vision started to fade...

_**3rd person P.O.V.**_

Scott, Stiles and Erika all huddled around Cj as she continued to shake violently. "What happened!" Stiles demanded.

"Jackson! He-he attacked her I don't know! She pushed me out of the way!" Erika cried.

"We have to get her to a hospital!" Stiles said urgently.

"No! We have to take her to Derek! He'll know what to do! We have to take her to Derek." Erika insisted.

"You guys go, I'll stay here with Matt." Allison said from her spot next to the unconscious boy.

"I'll stay with you!" Scott said as he jumped up and rushed over to her while Erika and Stiles shared dissbelieving glances. Scott was willing to abandon one of his best friends just becuase his girlfriend was staying behind with another guy?

"They can't take her alone, and she needs you!" Allison denied. "

This dosen't feel right!" Scott tried to protest. "Scott please!" Stiles called frantically as he continued to clutch Cj to his chest.

"Go." Allison said calmy trying to make him see reason. Scott looked at her sadly one last time before kissing her forhead and rushing back over to Stiles and Erika. He pulled an unconscious Cj from Stiles carefully as he hoisted her up into his arms. The two wolves followed Stiles out of the school and to his jeep. Scott carefully climbed into the back with Cj while Erika got in the front and directed Stiles where to go.

The drive to the den was a stressfull one what whith Cj constantly thrashing in Scott's arms while Erika frantically directed Stiles to the den. As soon as they pulled up they struggled to get out of the car without furthering damaging Cj. The group rushed to the stairs and were immediatly greeted by a frantic Derek, who with one look at Cj grabbed her roughly from Scott and brought her down the stairs. The three teens followed him as gently sat her down and held her against his chest. She still thrashed but not as violently as before. "What happened!" Derek demanded.

"The Kanima-" Scott tried to explain but Erika jumped in. "Jackson attacked her!"

"What!" Derek was enraged but kept it together as he examined his mate. She needed him, now was not the time to go storming around.

"Is she dying!" Stiles asked frantically. Even though his family had adopted Cj didn't mean he didn't think of her as his real sister. As far as he was concerned she was family and if she died it would be just as bad as the time his mother had passed away.

"NO! I won't let that happen." Derek ground out and he grabbed her arm and lifted it, "This is going to hurt, hold her down!" He instructed to Stiles. Stiles did as he was told and wrapped his arms around Cj's shoulders, praying she would be ok. "I'm sorry..." Derek whispered as he grabbed her forarm and twisted. A sickening snap echoed around them followed by Cj's shrill pained screams. Scott covered his mouth with his hands as Erika hid her head in Stiles shoulder.

"By breaking her arm!?" Stiles yelled frantically.

"It'll trigger the healing process." Derek explained. "But I still need to get the poison out." He kissed her on the head trying to calm her some as he dug his claws into her skin. Blood started to gush out of the wounds but Derek kept his nails in deep, forcing the wound to stay open. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." He continued to mumble as he gently rocked her back and forth his arms around her as he continued to force the poison out of her blood stream. Cj's breathing was labored as her screams died down.

"It's ok...It's ok..." She mumbled delieriously, "Thank you..." Her eyes slid shut again and Derek slowly pulled his claws from her arm. He started to lap at the wound making it heal faster and to clean it. Once the blood was gone and the wound healed over Derek placed another kiss on her temple and hugged her once more before passing her over to Stiles.

"Yell if something happens." He mumbled. When Stiles nodded Derek got up and left with Scott following.

Erika sat down next to Stiles and stared at Cj worridly. "I thought you two hated each other..." Stiles mumbled surprising Erika.

She looked down sadly and shook her head. "I've never hated her... I was jealous, but I never hated her."

Stiles raised an eyebrow, "Really? You were jealous of Cj?"

Erika simply shrugged her shoulders, "Yeah, when I was first turned I was jealous of her power, and I wanted that. Derek says it's normal to want power once you become a wolf and eventually it dies down a bit and you go back to being more like you used to. I've actually always kind of admired her in away." Stiles stayed silent as Erika continued. "She's probably one of the only people who's ever been kind to me, or notticed me. In grade school we would often get paired together for assignments and while other kids would complain about getting stuck with me she would just smile, and start our work. And the day she helped me with the rock wall I decided I wanted to be like her... Is that weird?"

Stiles chuckled lightly, "Nah, Cj is that kind of person. A bit weird, but who am I to judge that, but none the less a good person. She likes to look out for others and make them feel good. Hell I used to copy her all the time. She hated it and would yell at me, but at the end of the day I just wanted to be like her." Erika giggled a little as she looked down at her sleeping alpha female.

"Hey Stiles?" she asked slowly. "Hmm?" he mumbled as he glanced over at her. "You make a good batman." She smiled. Stiles' eyes widened as he stared at her in shock. No one had ever told him that before. A wide grin spread across his face. They didn't say anything else, they didn't need to.

**Ok so tell me what you think about the whole 3rd person. I don't really care for it but it was needed for this chapter. I decided that a Kanima bite is more venomous than a Kanima scratch. Plus I wasn't entirely sure why the venom had only paralyzed Derek while Erika got the seizure so I just came up with that idea plus they didn't show what the Kanima did to her in that episode so I think it was open for interpitation. (If anyone is writing a teen wolf story I give you permission to use that theory just you know give me shout out lol)**

**as for the whole Stiles-Erika moment I'm willing to ship them. Erika isn't so bad once you get past the whole bitch thing and she stopped going after Derek so I don't mind to much anymore. I wont make a romance for them unless it happens in the show. just like how stiles still acts around Lydia.**

_***ABSOLUTLY NEED YOU TO READ THIS! VERY IMPORTANT! The fate of this story depends on it!***_

**Ok so tonight is the finale *Frowny face* and I kinda like posting twice a week, it gives people the chance to review, but I also like updating everyday cause people like it, so I've come up with a compromise:**

**Every 10 reviews, and I'll update another chapter. However the reviews have to be a full sentence, and have to include one thing you did or didn't like. If you give a nice long detailed review I'll count it as two or more (Depending on the review). I'll still update on Mondays and Fridays like I have been. Also it's only one review per person.**

**I hate when authors hold stories hostage for reviews, so I wont do that. Think of it like extra credit: It's up to you guys if I update an extra chapter. I figured ten was a reasonable number since that's just a little more than what I get for every chapter **


	14. Chapter 14

**Holy shit you guys work fast! damn thought I would at least have to wait a day! lol no that's good I'm happy you guys reviewed thanks =) anyways I'm warning you now, I only have about 19 chapters right now but I still have to write atleast two episodes worth of chapters and idk when I'll have time for that because I am taking an AP class for the first time and I have homework like everyday =/ I will try to write bits and pieces through out the week when I have the time, my goal is to have those two episodes written up by this weekend.**

After the kanima bit me, Derek wouldn't let me out of his sight. He insisted he would drive me everywhere, and then he stayed the night every night. He would have Issac, Erika, or Boyd with me at all times throughout the school day. As much as I thought it was sweet it was starting to get a bit annoying. I need my space damnit! So Scott suggested we go pay a visit to Dr. Deaton and ask for some advice to catch the kanima.

I sighed as I stood outside the vet clinic with Scott as we waited for Derek. "So you're officially part of our pack." I grinned at him.

"Only because I want to stop Jackson." He grumbled.

"Whatever, I'm still your Alpha female." I snickered as he stuck his tounge out at me. We quieted as Derek's car pulled up. Scott went to go unlock the door for us while I waited to greet Derek. "Hey you!" I smiled as I walked up and kissed Derek on the cheek and then turned to hug Issac. "Didn't know you would be joining us Issac." I smiled.

Issac hugged me back quickly, "Yeah well-"

"I wanted him here." Derek interupted pulling me back to his side. I rolled my eyes at his jealousy, at least he was getting better about controling it. "Where's Scott?"

"Over here, come on." I said pulling out of Derek's grip, but grabbed his hand as I lead the two of them to the vet's office.

"What's he doing here?" Scott asked as Derek and Issac followed me in. He was standing on one side of the examination table and Dr. Deton was on the other.

"I need him." Derek explained simply.

"I don't trust him, plus you have Cj." Scott grumbled glaring at Issac.

"Yeah well he doesn't really trust you either." Issac sneered.

"Hey! Wait a minute! No sides Scott you're in our pack so techniqually you're on Derek's side too! Issac chill out. And I like to think I'm neutral." I interjected before the two could start fighting.

"So are you going to help us or not!" Derek asked Dr. Deton, also trying to distract Issac and Scott from eachother.

"That depends, your friend Jackson, are you planning to kill him or save him?"

"Kill him" "Save him." Derek and Scott said at the same time.

They both turned their heads to glare at eachother, "He hurt Casey." Derek growled.

"He didn't know what he was doing, and she's fine now. Right?" Scott asked turning to face me.

I put both my hands in the air in a 'surender' pose. "Settle this yourselves, you're both big boys." Issac snickered a little behind me, but stopped quickly as Derek shot him a glare.

The two tunred back to eachother, "Save. Him. " Scott insisted. Derek stared him down for a second before giving in. They both turned to face Dr. Deton, "Save him." Scott assured.

Dr. Deaton nodded as he turned to grab something out of one of the locked cuboards. Derek, Issac, and I were standing on one side of the table while Scott and stood on the other. Dr. Deaton set down a box that was filled with organized herbs that were in glass bottles. Issac went to reach out and grabbed one, but I slapped his hand away while Derek pulled him back lightly by his collar. "Watch what you touch." He sighed.

Issac nodded before leaning against the table, "So are you a witch or something?" I raised my eyebrows wondering the same thing. I mean the dude works with strange herbs, and he know's about werewolves.

"No. I'm a veterinarian." Dr. Deaton said simply as he continued to look at the herbs in the bottles. He let out a sigh as he looked back up at us. "Unfortunatly I don't see anything here that is going to be an effective defense against the paralytic toxin."  
"You got any suggestions?" Derek asked.

"What about an effective offense?" Issac sugested.

"We've already tried. I nearly took it's head off, and Argent emptied an entire clip into it, the thing just gets back up." Derek explained.

"Does it show any weaknesses?" Dr. Deaton asked somewhat amazed.

"It can't swim!" I said as I looked at Derek, remebering the night it kept us trapped in the pool.

"Does that go for Jackson aswell?"

I shook my head as I looked at Scott. "No he's captain of the swim team."

Dr. Deaton thought for a second. "Essentially you're trying to catch two people." He turned and pulled something out of a drawr. "A puppet, and a puppeteer." He said as he held up a strange coin looking thing. Is this guy sure he's not a witch? Casue that looked pretty witchy to me. He set the coin on the table as he looked back up at us. "One killed the husband, while the other killed the wife, anyone know why?"

"I don't think Jackson could do it." Scott said while I nodded in agreement. "His mother died pregnant too and she was probably murdered."

"The book says they're bonded right?" Derek nodded. "What if the fear of water isn't comming from Jackson, but from the person controlling him? What if..." Dr. Deton grabbed one of the bottles from the box and started to uncap it. "Something that affects the kanima, also affects it's master?" He asked as he poured black dust around the coin.

"Meaning what?" Issac asked not quite sure what the Dr. was talking about.

"Meaning we can catch them." Scott realized as he looked up at us, "both of them."

I followed Scott and Stiles towards the school as they tried to figure out how they were going to get tickets to the rave thing. However before we got far we were stopped by Matt."Hey!" We turned and faced him. "Any of you guys know why no one is getting suspended after what happened the other day at school?"  
"Forget about it nobody got hurt." Stiles said shooting me a quick glance.

"I-I had a concusion." Matt said dissbelieving.

"Well no one got seriously hurt." I smacked Stiles lightly on the back of the head.

"I was in the ER for six hours!." Matt exclaimed.

Stiles glared at me before turning back to Matt, "You wanna know the truth, Matt? Your little bump on the head is about this high!" He bent over and held his palm barely six inches off the ground,"On our list of problems!" I sighed and covered my face at my friend's childish antics.

I smacked Stiles again, "Sorry 'bout him." I mumbled.

"Are you ok?" Scott asked.

"Yeah I'm fine now. I see you didn't get your ticket last night either." "Are they still selling?" Scott asked.

"Ah no, I managed to get mine online, which reminds me." He reached into his bag and pulled out a paper. "I got you your ticket Cj."

I smiled and grabbed it from him, "Thanks, I'll pay you back later." Scott and Stiles just stared at me.

"Do you need a ride?" Matt asked trying to be polite.

"Nah, it's ok." I sent him one last smile as he turned and walked away.

"I really don't like him." Stiles grumbled as we made our way to first period.

I sighed as I closed my locker getting ready to got to my last couple of classes. I tunred to walk down the hall when a body slammed into me. I stumbled into the lockers as my books fell to the floor. "Allison?" I asked looking at her questioningly.

"I'm sorry!" She said quickly before grabbing my books and handing them to me. "I was just really distracted and, well-Sorry!"

"It's ok." I frowned as I listened to her fast heart beat. "Is something wrong?"

She shook her head rapidly, "No, No-"

"I can tell that you're lying, seriously Allison what's wrong?"

"It's just...Scott..." She said quietly as she looked down.

I sighed as I looked around. There weren't too many people around but just to be safe I lead her over to the girls bathroom. I checked to make sure no one was in there before turning to her, "Alright what did that idiot do now?" I sighed.

"Nothing, nothing. He just, he suggested that we should see other people, you know to be seen dating to make it look like we're not interested in eachother anymore."

I nodded my head, it was logical, but I could also tell that that wasn't what was upsetting her, "So what's really upsetting you?"

"I told him about how I kinda already agreed to go on a sort of date with Matt remeber? And he didn't even get angry! He was happy, he even told me to kiss him!"

I sighed and ran a hand down my face. Smooth Scott, really smooth. "Allison, you know how dense Scott can be. It probably didn't sink in, that or he trusts that nothing will happen between you and Matt."

"I didn't think of that..." She mumbled swiping at her eyes.

"That's probably what it is then, you have nothing to worry about ok? Scott's going through some stressfull stuff, and I know you are too, but just don't doubt that he cares about you ok?"

She nodded and hugged me quickly. "Thanks Cj."

I waved her off as I made my way towards the door, "I'm your friend, secret friend, but friend none the less. I'll always be here to talk to you."  
She nodded once more as the door closed behind me.

As soon as school was out Scott, Stiles, and I were on our way to the vets to meet with Dr. Deaton. He was going to give us the things we needed to trap Jackson and whoever was controling him.

"Ketamine?" Scott asked as Dr. Deaton showed it to us.

"It's the same stuff we use on the dogs just a higher dosage," He explained. He set down a needle gun along with the ketamine for Scott to take. "If you can get close enough to Jackson it should slow him down enough to buy you some time." I examined the needle gun looking thing wondering how it worked. "This is some of what you'll use to create the barrier." Dr. Deaton held up the bottle he had used the other day. It was filled with some type of black powder. "This part is for you Stiles. Only you."

"Ah that sounds like alot of pressure, can you find a slightly less pressure filled task for me?" Stiles asked as he looked at the bottle.

"Stop doubting yourself so much." I sighed.

"She's right Stiles, that is from a mountain ash tree. Which is believed by many cultures to protect against the supernatural. This building is lined with it making it dificult for someone like Scott or Casey to cause me any trouble." Dr. Deaton explained.

"Which means we can't handle it." I sighed "Yup you're on your own." I snickered.

Stiles glared at me befoe turning back to Dr. Deaton. "Ok so then what? I just spread this around the whole building and then either Jackson or whoever is controlling him can't cross it?"

"They'll be trapped." Dr. Deaton agreed. "Doesn't sound to hard." Scott tried.

"That's not all there is." Dr. Deaton added, "Think of it like gun powder. It's just regular powder until a spark ignites it. You're that spark Stiles."

"So you want me to light myself on fire? I don't think I'm up for that." Stiles asked somewhat miffed.

"Not literally." I sighed, this boy I tell you.

"let's try a different analogy. I used to golf. I learned that the best golfers never swing before envisioning where they wanted the ball to go. They see it and their mind takes over." Dr. Deton explained in a simpler way so Stiles would understand. "It can be pretty extrordinary what your mind can do."

"Force of will." Stiles nodded doubtfully.

"Hey if this is going to work Stiles, you have to believe it." Dr. Deaton waved his arms a little and I was still pretty convinced he was some sort of witch.

Stiles copied his movements before nodding at us. Dr. Deaton gave us all the stuff we would need before we left. Well this is probablt our best and most thought out plan yet, maybe it will work?

**Ok! hope you like it! I will probably watch the season finale then do my psych. homework, watch the episode before the finale, then figure out what I'm going to do with Cj, and start writing tomorrow for sure, even if it's bits and pieces. hope you guys liked it tell me what you think!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Wow jeez you guys I'll have run out of chapters before the end of the week! You should be really thankfull for the people who write freaking paragraphs in the review (Those ones are my favs) you get like 3 points when I get those! Lol anyways hope you like it!**

"Cj! Time to go!" Stiles yelled.

I sighed as I walked out of my room and down the stairs after the hyperactive boy. I wasn't too dressed up seeing as I would be searching for a murderer and not partying. Damn I kinda wish I was a normal human...Just sometimes you know?

We rushed out the door just as Pops showed up, "Shit!" I whispered.

"I got this." Stiles whispered back, "Hey! can't talk gotta run!" Seriously? You got this? I thought annoyed as I went to open the passenger side door. Pops just glanced at us but said nothing. Shit something was wrong. Stiles must have picked up on this too as he turned to face his dad, "Hey wait, what's wrong?"

Pops turned and looked at us for a second. "Nothing."

I looked him over for a second, he was missing his police belt. "Where's your gun?" I asked quietly.

Pops sighed as he looked at us sadly, "I left it at the station along with my badge."

I covered my mouth with my hands, no... not Pops..."What!" Stiles asked just as upset as me, probably even more.

Pops just shook his head, "It's alright, we'll talk about this later."

"Dad/Pops..." Stiles and I called out together. I could feel the tears in my eyes threatening to spill over. "Don't wory about it..." Pops went to turn away.

"Dad!" Stiles yelled stopping him.

Pops let out a long sigh as he looked at the two of us before looking to the ground "It was decided that the son of the police chief, stealing police property, and having a restraining order filed against him by one of the towns most respected atourneys did not reflect well on the county..."

"They fired you..." Stiles concluded. A tear slipped down my cheek as I realized that Pops was fired because of our lies. "Nah, it's just a leave of absense." Pops tried to shrug it off, probably trying to keep Stiles from blaming himself. "It's temporary."

"Did they say it was temporary or...?"

"Actually no... you know what? It's fine, don't worry about it. We'll be ok." I hung my head in shame as Pops went to walk away again.

"I don't understand!" Stiles called after him yet again. Stop Stiles...I pleaded in my mind, It's only going to get worse the more you push... "Why aren't you angry at me?

"I don't know..." Pops said defeated. "Maybe I just don't want to feel any worse than I already am by yelling at my son with my daughter standing there too." I watched as another tear fell to the floor. He thinks of me as his daughter and I repay him by lying to his face... I thought sadly. Pops turned away yet again and walked into the house.

As soon as he was inside I latched my arms around Stiles. "I hate lying!" I cried.

"I know,Cj, I do too. We'll tell him eventually. I promise..." Stiles sighed as he rubbed my back gently.

I nodded my head before pulling away from him. "I guess we should go get Scott?"

"Yeah..."

There were plenty of teens running around as we pulled up to the warehouse where the rave was. "Well it should be easy to find the kanima controler now..." I muttered bitterly, still in a bad mood from earlier.

"Are you guys ok?" Scott asked as we made our way to the trunk where our kanima capture kit was.

"We're fine." Stiles said as casually as posible. "Why?"

"It's just you were silent the whole way over here, and Cj you seem to be in a bad mood."

I sighed frustrated, "We're fine Scott."

"Grab the other bag." Stiles instructed.

I exchanged a glance with Scott. "We can't remember? Deaton said you had to do it alone."

"I'll stay with you to make sure nothing happens but I can't handle the stuff." I shrugged.

"Alright this plan is really starting to suck." Stiles complained.

"Well it's probably more thought out than our usual ones so..." I shurgged again.

I looked to Scott, but he was starring off into space. "No..." He whispered "Not here, not now!" With that he took off running leaving Stiles and I on our own.

"What! Scott what am I supposed to do!" Stiles yelled after him. "This plan officially sucks!" He declared.

"Alright come one, I'm guessing you just have to pour this stuff around the building with out the line breaking." I suggested.

"Yeah, that sounds good, where did you come up with that?" Stiles asked as he started to rip a hole in the bag.

"Supernatural." I grinned.

Stiles stopped and looked up at me, "You mean the TV show?"

My grin widened as I nodded my head, "Yup."

Stiles stared at me for a moment and then shrugged, "Guess we'll find out if they're right."

I followed Stiles around the building as he carefully layed down the mountain ash. Once we reached back to where we started I would go inside the circle before he closed it.  
"No,no,no,no,no!" Stiles said quickly. He lifted the bag up and poured what was left of the mountain ash into his palm. "Shit!" I cursed as I looked over to see how much more ground we had to cover.

It was about fifty feet. "Call Scott." I suggested.

Stiles nodded and pulled out his phone and hit Scott's speed dial. I jumped as the sound of gunfire went off not to far behind us. "What the hell was that!" Stiles asked frantically as he waited for Scott to pick up.

I lifted my nose to the air hopping to get a scent. I could smell Derek and Boyd who were supposed to be our look outs and another sickening smell. "Argents..." I growled.

Stiles yelled happily as the phone stopped ringing only to groan when he realized it was the voice machine. "Scott, pick up now! Look I got fiftly feet of ash left and I'm out. Ok? So you got to get your wolf-ass down here to help me and Cj, because we don't know what to do and we're just standing out here alone and there's gunfire, and werewolves and Cj says it's the Argents. And I'm standing here like an idiot with a hand full of magic fairy dust, and I don't have enough! ok?" He grumbled before hanging up.

"He didn't answer, of course what else is new?" I muttered sarcastically. "Ok Stiles, just do what Deaton said!" I encouraged him as I stepped to the other side of the line.

"Light myself on fire!?" He yelled while starring at me like I was crazy.

I threw my hands up. "No, damnit! Believe it will reach!"

Stiles nodded and looked around his eyes settled on something before he closed his eyes. Slowly he started to walk forward the ash slipping out of his hands carefully. I watched amazed as he made it to the beggining of the circle. He turned to me with wide eyes and an impossibly large smile. "It worked!" he yelled happily.

I cheered from my spot, "Good job!" I laughed as he jumped on a car trying to be cool, but instead set off the car alarm. "Come on, they must have sedated Jackson by now!" I said as I started to walk towards the entrance. Stiles happily skipped over his magic line before joining me.

Stiles shoved open the door to the little shack like thing we had agreed to meet at once we had Jackson unconscious. Erika and Issac jumped a little as Stiles slammed the door open.

"Oh no! Just me!" Stiles yelled. Guess he startled them a little to much.

"Calm down." I instructed as I walked in behind him and squatted down not to far from Jackson's still form.

"Is he ok?" Stiles asked.

Issac slowly walked up behind me to also examine him, "Carefull..." I warned.

However Issac ignored me, "Well let's find out." Before I could stop him Issac went to scratch Jackson.

His arm was suddenly grabbed startling us while Jackson still had his eyes closed. I jumped up and tried to wrench Issac's are free, it was dificult but I managed. "I told you." I said woridly as I checked his arm.

"Okay! No one does anything like that again!" Stiles instructed pointing at the two of them. "Ok?" Erika nodded her head as Issac continued to hold his arm in pain.

"I thought the ketimine was supposed to put him out!" Issac whined.

"Yeah well apparently this is all we're gonna get, so let's hope whoever was controlling him decided to show up tonight."

I jumped as Jackson's eyes snapped open and he stared at us, "I'm here..." His voice was slightly distorted. "I'm right here with you..."

"That's not creepy at all..." I mumbled pushing the others back lightly. However Stiles went to kneel where I was just moments ago. "Jackson is that you?"

"Us." He, they...it corrected. "We're all here."

Stiles looked back at us as we edged closer then back to Jackson, "Are you the one killing people?"

"We're the one's killing murderers." It corrected again. "So all of the people you've killed so far..."

"Deserved it!" It snapped. "See we know you got a little rule book that says you only go after murderers." Stiles said slowly.

"Anything can break if the right pressure is applied." It explained.

"Alright so the people you're killing they're all murderers? Everyone of them?" Stiles pressed.

"All. Each, every...one." It explained.

"Well who did they murder?" Stiles asked.

"Me." So much hatred was in it's voice it cause me to take a step back along with Erika and Issac.

Stiles however was confused, "Me? What? What do you mean by me?"

"They murdered me." My eyes widened as more hate came from Jackson. He started to twitch and I could see his eyes changing. "Stiles get back now." I ordered as calmly as I could trying not to panic the two behind me.

"They murdered me!" It growled. Stiles quickly did as I said while I allowed myself to shift slightly, letting my claws and fangs grow.

We all watched as reptilian like skin started to cover Jackson's right side as he continued to stare at us hatefully. "Ok, alright. More ketimine. The man needs more ketimine." Stiles piped up.

"We don't have anymore." Issac said.

"You used the whole bottle." Stiles said slowly. I closed my eyes as well, did they not think about how we would need this for pretty much the whole night?

I stepped back as Jackson started to stand up. He twitched like he was possesed before letting out a louch hiss-like screech, "Alright everyone out of the room!" I ordered as I backed up not taking my eyes off of Jackson. The others didn't dissagree and rushed out of the room before me.

I growled at it loudly before dashing out the door and shoving my back into it with the rest of them. "Find something to put in front of the door!" Stiles said frantically.

Unfortunaltly the wall next to us busted open and Jackson in full kanima form ran out, leaving us all slightly flabergasted. "Well shit, we kinda suck at trapping angry creatures huh?" I asked remebering the night at the school with crazy Alpha Peter. Stiles shot me a weak glare as we all rushed out side to try to find either Scott or Derek.

As we were running well more like trying to run what with the huge crowd and all, Stiles managed to get ahead of us. I shoved through the crowd looking around trying to find Scott, but I didn't see him.

Finally I manage to get myself, Erika and Issac out to the front. I spotted Derek and smiled, relieved that he was ok before trying to run to him. However I was stopped by some strange force along with Erika and Issac who had also tried to run towards Derek. I looked down to see the mountain ash circle Stiles had set down earlier. "It works..." He mumbled amazed before throwing his arms up excitedly. "Oh my God! It works! This is- ugh! Amazing!"

A strange feeling started to overwhelm me as I turned and faced the building we just exited. It felt wrong, bad, sickening... I looked to Derek questioningly but he was also starring into he warehouse. My eyes widened in horror as a loud howl came from inside. Without thinking I dashed in towards the sound. It was Scott, and he was in trouble. Not just any type of trouble, but deadly trouble.

I could feel tears of desperation falling down my face and felt slightly pathetic, this was my second time crying tonight damnit! Toughen up! I yelled at myself. I looked around frantically to scared and freaked out to concentrate on where the howl had come from. I jumped as a hand grabbed my upper arm, but relaxd when I realized it was Derek. "He's this way." I nodded and started to follow him. "I'll go in first, you wait a second and then get to Scott, I'll take care of whoever is keeping him there." I was too worried to even try to protest, instead I nodded my head in agreement.

Derek soon lead us to a secluded part of the building, and then kicked the door open. He rushed in and was immediatly attacked from behind. I wanted to help him, but I knew he was strong and I knew Scott needed me more at the moment so I rushed over to him. He was collapsed on the ground gasping for breathe. It didn't take long to figure out why. There was some weird smoke machine that was pumping out what seemed to be wolfs bane. I quickly got up and kicked it as hard as I could hoping it would shatter. I crouched back down by Scott and started to check him. I startled when Derek rolled next to me and landed in a crouch. We looked around for his attacker before each of us picked up an end of Scott's body and carried him out.

"We got to get him to the vet!" Derek yelled over the music. I didn't say anything as we rushed out of the warehouse. We didn't have time to go back to the jeep, Scott needed help now. So instead Derek smashed one of the closest cars windows before jumping in and hotwirring it, while I pulled Scott into the back with me. As soon as the door was closed Derek took off breaking all sorts of speed laws.

"Hey, hey, hey. C'mon Scott stay with me. Everything's gonna be ok! I'll take care of you. Don't worry, you're gonna be ok." I whispered over and over again as I cradled his head against my chest. Tears were pouring out of my eyes now. "Derek!" I cried.

"Shh Casey, shh. Everything will be ok. I won't let anything happen. I promise." Derek soothed.

As soon as the car stopped I was pulling Scott's body out of the car and trying to carry him to the office. Derek rushed around the car and easily picked him up and slung him over his shoulder as I rushed ahead to get Dr. Deaton. I watched worridly curled up on Derek's lap as he examined him. "He's going to be ok, you guys got him here just in time." Dr. Deaton smiled.

My body sagged in relief as my head rested on Derek's chest. He rubbed his hand up and down my back gently, "Thank you." He whispered quietly.

I got up as Dr. Deaton left and walked over to Scott's resting body. I hugged him as best as I could as Derek continued to sit giving me my space. I showered Scott's face with kisses just happy that he was ok. "Ugh, Cj stop that..." he whined weakly, not being able to stop me.

"No!" I cried gripping onto his shirt tightly. "I-I-I almost lost you Scott! You're like my brother! You, Stiles and Pops, you're my only family left! You guys and the pack! Don't you dare leave me alone!" I cried.

Scott sighed tiredly, "I won't leave you Cj... none of us will. Besides if you keep kissing me like this Derek's gonna get jealous..." He joked lamely.

"Let her mother you Scott, it's part of her nature. Plus you're part of our pack. She's gonna be mothering all of you." Derek sighed from his spot.

"Great two mothers..." Scott mumbled. I lauged weakly before kissing him one last time on the forehead.

_ "Don't you guys leave me alone..." I mumbled quietly._

**Yes that little italisized bit is important for the next part (Party Guessed)**


	16. Chapter 16

**So I hate the Teen Wolf time line with a passion... They ruined my whole Cj age plot thing I had going on =/ my plan was to have her birthday around feburary, but now with their jumpy-ness they're in freaking march or whenever spring break is for them so Cj has an unofficial birthdate. I will tell you this though, Cj and Derek will be official mates by season 3 for sure! No what ifs. They will be mates.**

I was laying in the den with Derek, just relaxing trying to prepare myself for the full moon that would be comming on wednesday. "What are you going to do with the pups? Besideds Issac this will be their first full moon."

Derek sighed from beside me, "I have some stuff left over from my family. We used it when we felt that we couldn't control the shift." I looked up at him confused, "How come you never used it on me?"

He chuckled half heartedly, "Well one, because you and I were in hiding and I couldn't just go over to my house and haul it over to where we were at, and two I knew you would have been able to handle it. You're very good at controlling yourself."

I smiled before reaching up and kissing him on the cheek, "Well thank you for the vote of confidense. So will you need any help with them?"

"I should be fine if I can restrain them well before the moon rises. Plus they will be very dangerous, I don't exactly want you to get hurt."

I rolled over so I was facing him while laying on his chest, "Well it's a good thing I heal fast huh?"

Derek just rolled his eyes at me, "That doesn't mean you should go around hurting yourself Casey."

I smiled and leaned closer to him, "I know." I reached out and lightly touched his face. Derek relaxed further and allowed his eyes to close as I continued to trace his face with my hands slowly. I leaned my head down and kissed his lips lightly. He smiled up at me and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear before kissing me again.

Behind us someone cleared their throat, "Uh hate to ruin your moment there, but uh we need to come up with a plan for the full moon." I groaned and let my head to fall to Derek's chest.

Derek sighed as well as he sat up with me still in his lap. "Yeah, yeah, just give us a moment." Scott nodded before turning and going into the main part of the den. "Come on Casey." Derek said softly as pulled the both of us up. I whined but smiled when he kissed me on the cheek before following Scott to the main part of the den.

The two argued for a bit while I just tuned them out. If left alone the two of them could argue for hours. "Look I'm not saying we need a new plan," Derek insited "because next time one of us is going to be to hurt to heal."

Scott sighed as we followed Derek onto the random shell of a train that was in the den. (Figured I would bring in the train at some point, I didn't really nottice it at the begining so I never put it in the story but I figured it's an important part of the den.) "I get it. We can't save Jackson." I was a little shocked that Scott seemed to be finally agreeing to this.

"We can't seem to kill him either." Derek sighed as he sat down on one of the old benches. "I've seen a lot of things Scott, but I've never seen anything like this. Whatever we do is just going to make him stronger."

"Then how do we stop him?" Scott asked.

Derek shrugged seemingly defeated, "I don't know. I don't even know if we can."

I frowned a bit as I stood in front of him. I grabbed his face lightly and pulled it up to look at me. "Hey, stop sounding so defeated. Nothing is unstopable. There's got to be a way, and we'll find it, ok? We'll find it together." I finished looking between the two.

"Maybe we should just let the Argents handle it?" Scott suggested.

"I'm the one who turned him. It's my fault." Derek sighed. I rolled my eyes and smacked him softly on the shoulder.

"Yeah, but you didn't turn him into this!" Scott tried to help. "This happened because of something in his past. Right?"

"That's a legend in a book, it's not that simple." Derek grumbled.

"What do you mean? What are you not telling me?" Scott accused.

"Why do you always think I'm keeping something from you?" Derek shot back.

"Because you always are!" Well, that's somewhat true... I thought.

"Maybe I do it to protect you, both of you." Derek explained.

"Alright everyone calm down." I sighed deciding to stop their little spat before it went to far. "Scott, Derek may have his reasons for keeping secrets. You don' exactly tell him everything, and Derek, if it's something that could help you shouldn't keep it to yourself. Alright?" They both sighed but nodded their heads. "Now the question is, what are we going to do about the up comming full moon?"

It was wednesday and Derek had everyone besides Scott meet in the den. I was just here to help out a bit before going to get ready for Lydia's party where I would meet up with Scott.

"What's this?" Issac asked as Derek opened one of the many crates. He was pointing to some symbol, the same symbol that was tattoo'ed onto his back. I had seen it a few times but never asked what it meant.

"It's a triskelion." Boyd piped up.

Derek turned to him with an eyebrow raised, "Spirals mean different things." Derek nodded.

"Past, present, future. Mother, father, child." Boyd shrugged.

Derek nodded, "You know what it means to me?"

"Alpha, Beta, Omega?" Boyd guessed.

"That's right. It's a spiral to remind us that we can all rise to one or fall to another. Betas can become Alphas. But Alphas can also fall to Betas or even become Omegas."

"Like Scott?" Issac asked.

"Scott's with us." Derek said simply.

"Really? Then where is he now?" Issac pressed.

"He's looking for Jackson, Casey is going to join him soon. He's not going to have it easy tonight either, none of us are." Derek pulled out some midieval tourture device looking thing. "There's a price you have to pay for this kind of power. You get the ability to heal, but tonight you're gonna wanna kill anything you can find."

"Good thing I had my period last week." Erika drawled. I laughed a little at that. So true. "Well this one is for you." Derek smirked holding up some collar looking thing with dulled spikes in it.

I smacked him on the shoulder lightly. "Lighten up, you have no idea what it's like to have a period when you're human, let alone when you're a werewolf. Trust me it sucks." Erika sent me a smile while the rest of the guys looked uncomfortable. I looked down at my phone to see it was about two hours before Lydia's party was supposed to begin. "Anyway I gotta head out now. Good luck, try not to kill Derek while I'm gone." I kissed Derek lightly on the lips before giving everyone a light hug and heading out of the den.

"Cj hurry up!" Stiles yelled as he pounded on my door. The boy has been doing it every five minutes for an hour now and it was starting to piss me off.

I yanked the door open and glared at the boy on the other side. "Calm your ass down! We're not going to be late!" I must have wolfed out a bit cause he flinched back. Realizing this I took a deep breathe before calming myself. "Seriously Stiles, calm down. I can't get worked up tonight alright? I have to keep my focus, especially since Derek's not going to be here to stop me if I shift."

Stiles gulped but nodded his head. "Alright, sorry. Um I'll just meet you down stairs when you're ready."

I nodded before closing my door. I walked over to my closet and pulled out one of the only dresses I owned. I was only wearing it because I knew Lydia would kill me if I showed up with just jeans and a T-shirt on. I've found that I'm able to tolerate the girl a bit more lately, must be because of dealing with Erika on a regular basis. Lydia may be a bitch, but compared to a newly turned female werewolf, well she was just about as annoying as a whining five year old that didn't get their way. I checked my apperance in my full length mirror. I had on my dress, my hair was neatly curled, I had some eye liner and mascara, but other wise no make up. I refused to wear heels, so instead I wore my black toms. Hey I may be a werewolf, and be all gracefull, but I was not taking my chances. The only thing I was missing was Derek. I let out a sigh as I thought about it. I wish he could be there. I sighed one last time before making my way down stairs to meet Stiles. The poor boy is probably about to explode.

I followed Stiles as he practically ran up to the front door with a giant boxed wraped with birthday paper. Where he found the time to go present shopping I will never know. "Cj get the door bell please!" I rolled my eyes but did as he asked. The door opened but I couldn't see around Stile's pressent. "Happy birthday!" He yelled. I watched amused as he tried to get through the door.

"I'll see you inside!" I laughed as I ducked under the present carefully. I greeted Lydia with a light hug and wished her a happy birthday before going to find Scott.

At some point Stiles managed to get in and find me and Scott. "Have you guys seen Jackson anywhere?"

"No, have either of you seen Allison?" He asked.

I shook my head to both while Stiles sighed, "No, not yet, but we should probably tell her what we found."

"Kinda still not sure about what we found." Scott grumbled.

"We figured out it has something to do with water, that all the victems were on the swim team, the way the kanima reacted around the pool." Stiles listed.

"Wait you mean you haven't told Allison any of that?" I asked perplexed.

"Yeah, well you didn't either." Scott shot back.

"Yeah but you're her boyfriend, I'm just a friend. You should be telling her this stuff, what's up with you guys anyways?" I asked.

"Nothing, it's just... It's complicated..." Scott sighed frustrated.

I rolled my eyes at the boy, "Then go talk to her I'll keep an eye out for the kanima."

Scott shook his head. "No, no that's not fair. Don't worry about it I'll find a way to talk to her later. Anyways, so whoever is controlling the kanima hates the swim team?"

"Exactly!" Stiles exclaimed. "Specifically the 2006 swim team. It could be another teacher, maybe like a student back then. Who are we missing what haven't we thought of?"  
We all stopped as Allison stood infront of us. We looked at her expectantly while I nudged Scott. He nudged me back roughly.

Allison looked at us weirdly, "Uh Jackson's not here."

"Yeah no one is here." Stiles agreed. Looking around I could see he was right. There was like no one here, which was weird seeing as Lydia was one of the most popular people in school.

"Maybe it's early?" Scott tried.

"Or maybe nobody's comming because Lydia has turned into the town wack-job." Stiles sighed sadly as we all looked over at said girl. She looked pretty sad, hell even I felt bad for her.

"Well we got to do something, because we've ignored her for the past two weeks." Allison decided.

"You guys are horrible friends." I said slightly amazed. They all looked at me with questioning eyes. "What? We're not exactly friends, we've just come to a truce. I'm not expected to hang out with her like you guys are."

They rolled their eyes at me. "Well she's ignored Stiles for the last ten years." Scott pointed out.

"I like to think of it as not being on her radar." Stiles defended himself.

Scott turned back to Allison, "We don't owe her a party."

"What about the chance to get back to normal?" I gave her a questioning look. "She wouldn't be the town wack-job if it wasn't for us."

"You know that techniqully wasn't my fault either..." I sighed at the look Allison gave me. "Fine, fine. What do you guys suggest?"

"I guess I could use my co-captain status to get the lacross team here." Scott sighed.

We turned to Stiles for his suggestion. "I know some people that can get this thing going." Stiles said as he tried to pull out his phone. "Like really going."

"Who?" Allison asked.

"Does it really matter?" I sighed. "So long as we get the party going."

"Don't worry I met them the other night. Let's just say they know how to party." Stiles reassured.

Not even twenty minutes later and Lydia's house was filled with people. "Are those cross dressers?" I asked Stiles as yet another manly woman passed me. "Yup." Stiles smirked.

"How the hell did you meet them!?"

"Uhhh, I'd rather not say." Stiles said bashfully.

I raised an eye brow before deciding to drop it. I walked over to the drinks and chugged one before grabbing another. Being a werewolf now it was a little harder for me to get drunk. I walked over to rejoin Stiles and Scott. "-are you going to apologize to Allison?" Stiles asked.

"Why would I do that?" Scott asked.

"Because you're a guy and it's what we do." Stiles said in a 'duh' voice.

"And yet you still don't have a girlfriend?" I asked as I slung an arm over his shoulder. "Seriously Stiles! you should have a girlfriend. You know like all the rules, unlike Scott here."

"But I didn't do anything wrong." Scott denied.

"Then you should definatly apologize. See anytime a guy thinks he hasn't done anything wrong, it means he's definatly done something wrong."

"Amen!" I sang taking another gulp of my drink, "Guys this shit is good! What do you think it is?"

"Are you drunk Cj?" Stiles asked amazed, "How many have you had?"

"Well including this one..." I drank what was left, "Two, but now I'm thinking of getting another. Apologize!" I exclaimed pointing at Scott before wandering back to the punch bowl. "Lydia!" I said happily as I grabbed another cup. "This is really good, like you can't even taste the alcohol."

"Thanks Cj." She smiled. "I hope you're having fun?"

"Mhmm! The most fun I've had in a while!" A giggle fell past my lips.

"Alright, well continue to have fun. I'm going to go over there." She pointed towards her house.

I gave her a thumbs up while taking another gulp of the drink. I looked around the party with a smile on my face as my eyes slipped closed. Everyone was happy. Everyone was having a good time. Everyone...My thoughts dulled as I blinked my eyes open. It was quiet, and everyone was gone. "Hey...Hey!"I started to look around frantically before spotting a lone figure by one of the pillars. "Hello?" I asked cautiously as I walked up to them. The figure turned around and stared at me angrily. "P-pops?"

"Why did I even bother with you? You were just some kid, not like you were my responsibility. I should have just left you with the paramedics and let the state figure out what to do with you." He spat.

"Pops..." I whispered quietly.

"You're pathetic Cj..." He spat before turning and walking away.

"Wait Pops!" I cried.

"CJ!" Issac's voice rang out. I spun around searching for him. My eyes darted from side to side, despertly searching for any sign of my pack mate. "Help! Please! Argh!"

I spun around wildly still looking for Issac when Boyd's pained scream reached my ears. "Boyd!? Issac!? What's wrong? Where are you!?"

"We're here! Please Cj! Help!" Boyd begged.

I turned one last time, but wished I hadn't. Laying before me were the bloody bodies of Issac and Boyd. Their eyes stared up at me blankly. I let out a piercing scream as I dropped to the ground next to them. "Issac? Boyd? Wake up! What are you doing on the ground? WAKE UP!" I felt the tears pouring down my cheeks and watched helplessly as the tears mixed with the blood. I reached out and tried to stop the bleeding coming from the gaping holes in their chests'. Slowly their bodies started to fade and I tried to clutch onto them, despertly trying to keep them with me. "No, no,no! You can't go! Stop it! Stop it!" Sobs burst from my lips as their bodies faded away to nothing, leaving me clutching at the air.

"Cj! Where are you doing? Come on this way!" Stiles voice yelled out. I turned to see him, Scott and Allison there with smiles on their faces. "Stiles!" I said happily. "Guys thank God!"

"C'mon Cj!" Scott waved his arm towards me.

I tried to step towards them but I couldn't move my feet. "Wait guys! I'm stuck!"

"Come on Cj! You're going to get left behind!" Allison sang as the three of them slowly started to dissapear.

"Guys!" I yelled still trying to get to them. A sob burst from my lips as they completly vanished from my sight. "Don't leave me!"

"I love you..." A husky voice whispered behind me.

"Derek!" I turned happy to see him. However instead of feeling relieved I felt my heart break.

Before me stood Derek with Erika in his arms. She was smiling up at him triuphantly. "What about Cj?" She asked coyly running a finger up his chest.

"I left her behind. I don't need her anymore." Derek smirked as he started to kiss her deeply.

Slowly like the rest they started to dissappear. "No! N-no, don't-don't l-leave me! You guys pr-promised!" I sobbed as I looked around again. There was no one around me. I was by myself. Alone. "Please!" I screamed.

**Yeah... that was a depressing chapter =( but it was also a depressing episode...**

**on a brighter note thanks for the reviews guys! it means alot =) also if you have a tumblr and you're interested in following me leave a review or PM me and I'll give you a link(I blog alot of teen wolf, supernatural, rock'n'roll and anything else that I think is cool). I normally follow back, the only times I don't is if that person blogs stuff I'm not necessarily interested in (Which is pretty hard to do since I'm into a little of everything) And those blogs where people talk alot... I'm kinda jealous that their followers actually talk to them =/ anyways so yeah don't be afraid to ask =D**


	17. Chapter 17

**Alright here's the next chapter hope you enjoy! I'm proud to say I got another chapter written! Yay! lol thanks for the reviews (Lol even though they're kinda required to get the next chapter early)**

I gasped as the feeling of cool water splashed across my face. "Wh-What the hell!" I sputered trying to wipe the water from my face so I could see.

"Thank God you're ok!" Stiles gasped as he pulled me into his arms.

"Wh-what are you talking about!?" I asked shocked.

"You were passed out! Like we tried to get you up but you wouldn't even twitch! Jesus! How much of that stuff did you drink!?" Stiles asked worridly.

"I-I'm not sure... Hey when did we get to my room?" I mumbled as I rested a hand on my head. "And when the hell did I get changed?"

"The cops showed up so we carried you here." Scott explained. "There was something in that drink that was making everyone go crazy. Oh and Stiles did that."

"And Matt controls the kanima!" Stiles burst out.

"Wait what?" I asked staring at them.

"Some people threw Matt into he pool, he freaked out. He kept screaming 'I can't swim!' and then Jackson comes out of no where and pulls him out of the pool." Stiles said quickly.

"plus I was running over to meet Stiles at the jeep and Matt was standing across the street with Jackson in full kanima form beside him!" Scott added.

"Well shit!" I exclaimed, "Come on we gotta find some evidence to back this up or Pops won't take us seriously." I stopped as I said Pops. It brought back the memories of the hallucination I had.

"Cj you ok?" Scott asked as he rested a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine... Come on." I shrugged before running over to Stiles room where he kept all the stuff we knew about the kanima.

"So this kid is the real killer?" Pops asked as we showed him the evidense we put together.

Yeah." Stiles nodded.

"No." Pops shook his head standing up all the way to dismiss us.

Stiles shot up from his slouched position. "Yes!"

Pops raised an eyebrow while crossing his arms. "No."

"Dad Come on!" Stiles pleaded.

"We're telling the truth Pops!" I added.

"Everyone knows the police look for ways to connect the victems in a murder ok?" Stiles started logically. "All he had to do was look through their transcripts and figure out which classes they all had in comen."

"Yeah." Pops agreed. "Except for the girl at the rave wasn't in Harris' class."

"Alright, yeah I'm sorry. Then I guess they dropped the charges against him?" Stiles asked sarcastically.

Pops eyed Stiles before shaking his head. "No. No, you know what? They're not dropping the charges, but that doesn't prove anything. Casey, Scott. Do you guys believe this?"

"Yes sir." I nodded.

"It's really hard to explain how we know this but you just got to trust us." Scott explained. "We know it's Matt."

"Yeah he took Harris' car ok? Look he knew that if a cop found tire tracks at one of the murders and if enough of the victems were in Harris' class that they'd arrest him!"

"Alright fine." Pops sighed. "I'll allow the remote possibility," I high fived Scott and Stiles, "but give me a motivation. Why would this kid want most of the 2006 swim team and it's coach dead?"

"Isn't it obvious!?" Stiles asked. "Because our swim team sucks! We haven't won in like six years!" I raised an eye brow. Seriously Stiles? Way to make him think we're joking. "Alright fine, we don't have a motive yet, but does Harris?"

"What do you want me to do?" Pops asked defeated.

"We need to look at the evidence." Scott said seriously. I nodded my head in aproval.

"Yeah that would be in the station. _Where I no longer work_." Pops emphasized the last part trying to get his point across.

"Trust me they'll let you in!" Stiles assured.

"Trust you!?" Pops asked annoyed.

"Trust Scott and Cj?" Stiles tried.

Pops looked between the two of us before nodding, "I trust Scott and Cj."

"Alright let's get going then!" I said smiling trying to relieve the tension.

Scott, Stiles and I followed Pops into the police station. It didn't take to much convincing to get the front desk lady to let us into the back. Once back there we started to watch hours of hospital security footage.

"What are we looking for again?" I asked around a yawn.

"Matt. We're looking for any sign of Matt." Stiles reminded.

I nodded my head and continued to watch the screen. "I don't know about this guys. There was a six car pile up that night, the hospital was jammed." Pops sighed.

"Just keep going, he had to pass atleast one of these cameras to get to where they were keeping Jessica." Stiles insisted.

"Hold on! Stop!" Scott exclaimed. Pops stopped the camera while we leaned in to examine the screen. "That's him! Did you see it? Scroll back."

Pops did as he asked while my eyes followed a person in a leather jacket with similar hair color. "That's him that's Matt!" Stiles exclaimed.

"All I see is the back of someone's head." Pops said shooting us a glance.

"Matt's head yeah. I sit behind him in history. He has a very distinct cranium." Stiles explained while the rest of us looked at him strangly.

"Are you crazy?" Pops asked. Are you just figuring this out now?

"Alright well look at his jacket, huh?" Stiles pointed. "How many people do you know that wear black leather jackets?"

"Issac, Erika, Derek, hell I think I've seen Boyd wear one too." I said slowly.

"Not helping Cj." Stiles grumbled.

"Millions. Literally " Pops added.

"You've got to admit Pops, the two do look similar." I tried.

"Still that's not enough evidence."

"Can we scroll forward? There's got to be a shot of him comming at the cameras." Scott insited.

Pops sighed but did as he asked. "Wait there! Stop, stop there he is again!" Stiles yelled.

"You mean there's the back of his head again." Pops pointed out exagerated.

"He's talking to someone though." I pointed out. "Hey Scott... That kinda looks like your-"

"My mom..." He stared at the screen for a moment. "He's talking to my mom!"

"Well call her!" Stiles spazed.

Scott nodded before calling her to ask about Matt.

"Do you know how many people I deal with in a day?" Mrs. McCall asked.

"This one is 16, he's got dark hair, looks like a normal teenager..." Scott explained looking to us for help on his discription.

"Yeah he look EVIL!" Stiles added.

"A person doesn't exactly look evil, Stiles." I whispered.

"Here I'll send you a picture." Scott said grabbing onto the year book. He took the picture then sent it to his mom. "Did you get it?"

"Yeah."

"Do you recognize him? Do you remember him?" Scott pressed.

"Yeah I did. I mean I remember I stopped him, because he was tracking mud in the hall." we all looked up as she said that. "Scott what's going on?" She asked concerned.

"It's-It's nothing mom. I'll explain later, I gotta go." Scott said hurridly as he hung up the phone.

Pops quickly pulled out an evidence file. "We got shoe prints along side the tire tracks at the trailer site."

"And if they match that puts Matt at the sight of three murders!" Stiles concluded. "The trailor the hospital and the rave!"

"Actually four." Pops added. "The credit card reciet for an oil change was signed by Matt at the garage where the mechanic was killed. Just about a couple hours before you got there."

"Holy shit..." I whispered.

"Dad, if one's an incident two's a coinsidence, three's a pattern, what's four?" Stiles asked.

"Four's enough for a warrent." Pops confirmed. "Scott call your mom back, and see how quick she can get here. If I can get an official I.D. I can get a search warrent." Scott nodded as Pops explained this to him. "Stiles go to the front desk, tell them to let Scott's mom in when she gets here."

"On it!" Stiles said as he started to run out the door, while Scott called the his mom back.

"That kid better become a freaking detective." I muttered. Pops smirked but didn't deny it.

"She's on her way here." Scott told us as he hung up.

I nodded my head before turning to look at Pops. His eyes were wide and he was starring at the door. "Pops?" I asked turning my head along with Scott towards the door way.

My eyes widened as Stiles was lead through the door with a gun pointed at his back by Matt. "Matt?" Pops asked carefully. He smirked at us tauntingly. "It's Matt, right? Matt whatever is going on I can garuntee there's a solution that doesn't involve a gun." Pops tried to reason.

To bad Matt was freaking EVIL! Damn I gotta hand it to Stiles he sure does call it as he sees it. "You know it's funny you say that, because I don't think you're aware of how right you are."

"Matt." I said warned with my 'Alpha' tone as Stiles likes to call it. "Shut up."

He smirked as he lifted the gun again and pointed it at me. "Are you going to make me Cj? Huh? You going to make me submit."

"Hey, hey calm down. Cj don't." Pops warned me as he tried to convince Matt to be calm. "I know you don't want to hurt people."

"Actually I want to hurt alot of people. You four weren't on my list, but I could be persuaded. And one way is to try and dial someone on your cell phone." We all looked at eachother but judging by Scott's guilty look I'm gonna take a guess and say it was him. "That, that could definatly get someone hurt. Everyone." He guestured to the desk next to us."NOW!" He snapped when no one moved.

"Come on." Pops insisted. Reluctantly the four of us put our cell phones down on the desk. Matt smirked.

"Get me some hand cuffs." He instructed Pops. He frowned but did as he asked. "Now, I want Stiles, then Scott, then the Sherrif to walk towards the holding cells."

"What about Cj?" Scott asked worridly.

"I want Cj to come here." I shared a glance with everyone before reluctantly doing so. "Now if any of you take even one step away from the direction of the holding cells I'll put a bullet in her head." He threatened as he pushed the gun to the back of my head. I gulped nervously. "You may be able to heal, but have you ever been shot in the head at point blank range?" He whispered so maybe only Scott and I could hear. "I'm sure that even if you could survive that it will take a while to heal and it would probably be very painfull for you huh?" I reffused to say anything to that. "What are you guys waiting for? huh? Let's go!" Matt urged as he pushed the gun against my head to get me to walk. He grabbed the hand cuffs before forcing me to walk.

Once we were in the holding cell area he handed the hand cuffs to Stiles, still holding the gun to the back of my head. "Cuff him." He nodded his head at Pops. Stiles did it reluctantly and tried to leave Pops with enough room to slip through. "Tighter." Matt instructed.

"Do what he says Stiles." Pops insisted. Stiles did as he said and Matt nodded in aproval. He pushed Stiles towards the door with Scott following as he continued to hold the gun to my head. We walked down the hall back towards the office we were in when Scott and Stiles stopped and stared down another hall way.

They looked horrified. "What are you going to kill everyone in here?" Scott asked sarcastically.

I turned my head so the gun was pressed to my temple and nearly puked at the sight. "Oh my God~! Seriously?" I whined while clutching my stomach.

Stiles shot me a sympathetic look, since he knew I didn't handle horror movie, let alone real life, scenes. "That's what Jackson is for." Matt said smugly. "I just think about killing them, and he does it."

"Dude I am so not paying you back for the rave ticket!" I growled out. Matt chuckled before making us continue on down the hall way.

I shifted uncomfortably from my spot on the ground. Matt had forced me to sit there while Scott and Stiles destroyed all the evidence the police and we had found. "Deleted, and since all the people you've brutally murdered deserved it, because they killed you first, whatever that means. Look we're good here right? We'll just get my dad, and you can take the gun away from Cj's head and we'll go. You can continue on the whole vengence thing, enjoy the kanima."

It was quiet while head lights shone through the windows briefly. "Sounds like your mom's here McCall."

"Matt don't do this." Scott pleaded. "If she comes to the door I'll just tell her to leave. I'll tell her we didn't find anything! Please Matt."

The sound of the giant wooden door down the hall echoed around the room. "If you don't move, now, I'm going to shoot Cj here." He pushed my head forward with the gun, "Then Stiles, and then your mom."

I growled softly as Scott reluctantly walked towards the main entrance. Stiles reluctantly followed, and then Matt roughly pulled me up and shoved me to follow them. You have no idea how much I hated not being able to do anything. To not be able to defend myself. It was infuriating.

"open it." Matt instructed as the four of us stood infront of the door.

"Please." Scott said quietly.

"open. The. Door." Matt said firmly.

Scott slowly reached his hand out and turned the knob. He forced himself to pull the door open. Instead of Scott's mom it was Derek on the other side. "Derek!" I yelled happily.

"Oh thank God." Scott said relieved.

I frowned when Derek didn't reply. "Derek?" I called quietly. He didn't answer as he teetered forward and collapsed on the ground with Jackson in partial kanima form behind him. "Derek!" I tried to go to him but the sound of a gun firing and a stinging pain in my shoulder stopped me.

"CJ!" Scott and Stiles yelled.

"What's going on out there!? I heard a gun shot! Did he kill Cj!?" Pops yelled from where he was cuffed.

"I'm-I'm fine! Just shaken!" I tried to reasure him as Matt roughly pulled me from my kneeling position. I clutched onto my shoulder as he pressed the gun harder into my head.

"Do that again and I wont hesitate to blow your head off." He warned. I nodded reluctantly and met Derek's eyes. He looked pissed. No beyond that, there was probably no word to explain how angry he was.

"You harm my mate again, you son of a bitch and I will personally take you to the lowest pits in hell." His words were barely coherent because of the growls that were comming out of his mouth.

"Well Derek, I'd like to see you try. You see not everyone is lucky enough to be a big bad werewolf, fortunatly for me I have a kanima on my side. Speaking of which, I've learned a few things lately. Werewolves, hunters, kanimas. It's like a freaking halloween party every full moon. Except fo you Stiles, what do you turn into?"

"Abomidal Snowman, but it's a bit of a winter time thing, you know seasonal." Stiles bit out sarcastically. My eyes widened as Jackson suddenly cut the back of Stiles neck causing him to fall over on top of Derek. "Bitch!" He whined on the way down.

"Get him off of me." Derek grunted.

Matt looked down at them smugly. "I don't know Derek, I think you two make a pretty good pair, probably even better than you and Cj."...Seriously?...way to kill a girls self esteme. "It must kind of suck though, to have all that power taken away from you with just a little cut to the back of the neck. I bet you're not used to being this helpless."

"Still got my teeth. Come down here and I'll show you just how helpless I am." Derek threatened.

"Yeah bitch!" Stiles' voice was muffled from his face being pressed into Derek's shoulder.

Another set of head lights flashed by the windows drawing Scott and I's attention away. "Is that her?" Matt asked. "Do what I tell you to and I wont hurt her." He reasoned. "I won't even let Jackson near her."

"Scott don't trust him!" Stiles warned. Matt pulled me into a head lock while leaning over and flipping Stiles onto his back. I couldn't see much after that but I could hear the sound of Stiles choking as Matt started to crush my wind pipe.

"This work better for you?" Matt asked as choking noises started to escape from the two of us. I could hear Derek growling in the background as black dots started to fill my vission.

"Ok! Just stop, stop!" Scott caved.

"Then do what I say." Matt said forcfully as he loosened his grip on my neck and took a step away from Stiles.

"Ok. Alright, whatever you say." Scott agreed.

"You, take them in there." He comanded Jackson. "You with us." He said to Scott. Guess I'm still stuck as the damn hostage...

**I couldn't bring myself to ruin a sterek moment even though this is a DerekxOc story lol I already stole the pool scene from Stiles anyways. You guys honestly don't understand how hard I ship Sterek. I do that alot with my fav characters. If I can't have them (Or like a character I came up with) No girl gets them. Like I ship Castiel and Dean from supernatural. **

**Also alot of you guys ask for more alone moments with Derek, and Idk if you guys realize this but I use the dialouge straight from the show, sure I change it a little sometimes but I do write all of Casey's lines, except when I think it would be better if she said it, which is rare, anyways he's rarely alone so I always fit those Casey/Derek moments on the inbetween parts (Idk if that makes sense) But I will tell you now. the last chapter for this will be entirely Cj/Derek moment and I'm pretty sure you guys will like it.**

**anyways thanks for reading =D**


	18. Chapter 18

**Wow so you guys really wanted this chapter huh? Cause I posted ch17 go to soccer for like two hours, come back and there's like freaking 18 emails regarding the last chapter! you got ten legit reviews right off the bat, so here you go! (keep in mind I have about two more chapters that are completly written and I'm still working on the rest so if I don't immediatly update after ten reviews I'm not breaking the promise! I'm just working on the chapters! I swear!)**

I watched helplessly as Mrs. McCall came in. "Mom..." Scott called reluctantly.

She turned towards our direction relieved. Not for long. I thought sadly. "You scared me where is everyone-?" She stopped and stared at us. Scott stood closest to her while Matt stood back with his arm still wrapped around my neck comfortably, the gun still pressed to my temple.

"Mom, just do what he says. He promised he wouldn't hurt you." Scott explained. He turned to look at Matt for confirmation.

"He's right." He lowered the gun and shot Scott quickly before I could do anything. Mrs. McCall let out a scream as Scott fell against the wall clutching his side. I thrashed against Matt angrily when another shot went off. I gasped in pain as I looked down at my left leg. Blood was gushing out of the wound. "That's the second time I've had to shoot you Cj. Three strikes and you're out." Matt chuckled.

"Scott!? Stiles!? What happened!? Is Cj ok?" Pops shouted from the holding cells.

"I didn't say I wouldn't hurt you guys." I could hear the smirk in Matt's voice.

Mrs. McCall tried to come over to us to try and help Scott. "Wait, what are-"

"BACK! BACK!" Matt yelled as he released me and pointed the gun at Mrs. McCall. I fell to the floor from lack of support, and from the pain in my leg. I rolled away from him as far as possible and closer to Scott.

"Mom! Mom, stop!" Scott pleaded desperatly as he pulled me closer to him. We huddled together trying our best not to set Matt off. "Mom..." He grabbed his side in pain.

Mrs. McCall looked at the two of us before glaring at Matt. "I said get back." Matt whispered dangerously.

"Scott..."

"Mom, do it." Scott begged. "Please mom." Slowly she did as Matt said.

"Get up you two." Matt demanded. Scott and I tried to do as he said, but we were in too much pain.

"Hey!" Pops yelled. "Guys listen to me!"

"Shut up!" Matt yelled, "Shut up! Everybody shut the hell up! Now get up or I shoot her next!" We pushed passed the pain and managed to stand ourselves up. While Scott was able to stand on his own, even if barely, I had to lean against the wall heavily. Matt forced us all towards the holding cells where he locked Mrs. McCall in one while Pops watched helplessly.

"Please! They need to see a doctor!" Mrs. McCall begged.

"You think so?" Matt whispered.

"Hey!" Pops interjected. "YOU LISTEN TO ME-!"

"It's alright!" Scott cutt him off before he pissed Matt off even more. "We're fine! We're ok!" I nodded my head in agreement.

"No, no honey you guys aren't ok." Mrs. McCall cried.

"We don't feel anything promise!" I gasped out.

"That's just the adreniline sweety. Please let me just take a look at them. Maybe I can help stop the bleeding." Mrs. McCall begged.

Matt turned to us with a smile, "They have no idea do they!?"

Mrs. MCall continued to plead with him, "Please just let me take a quick look!"

Matt turned back to her. "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" He growled. "Lady if you keep talking I'm going to put the next bullet through one of their heads!"

"Ok..." She whispered.

"Back to the front McCall." Matt ordered.

Scott and I shared a glance, "What about Cj?" He asked carefully. No no no no! Don't ask about Cj. Bad stuff happens when you remind him I'm still here! I thought paniced.

Matt considered this for a moment before he grabbed me by the front of my shirt and shoved me into the opposite wall. "Can't expect me to babysit the two of you."

My eyes widened as he pointed the gun at me, "No!" Pops yelled.

Mrs. McCall let out a screech as Matt fired the gun. Once, twice, three times at various parts of my body. One went deeply into my already wounded shoulder while the other two were lodged inside my leg and side. I collapsed to the ground writhing in pain, not entirly sure where to clutch since my whole body was burning with pain. "That should keep her down for awhile. What do you think McCall?" Matt asked.

"Casey! Oh my God! YOU CRAZY ASS SON OF A BITCH!" Pops bellowed as Mrs. McCall screamed and cried.

"I-I'm-I'm fi-fi...ne, f-fine" I wheezed out.

Matt turned to look at them with a smirk, "You hear that? She's fine."

"Please! Please you have to take her to a hospital! She'll die! Please!" Pops begged.

"It's ok...Pops...I-It's ok..." I mumbled through the pain.

"YOU ARE NOT OK CASEY ELENA JOHNSON! YOU HAVE FIVE FUCKING BULLET HOLES IN YOUR BODY! AND IF WE DON'T GET YOU TO A HOSPITAL SOON YOU ARE GOING TO DIE. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!?" Pops shouted hysterically. I flinched as he brought out the middle name. Only once in the whole time I've been living with him has he ever pulled out the full name.

Matt laughed again. "You think that will kill her? Ha! That will just keep her down long enough while I get what I want."

"What do you want?" Mrs. McCall asked softly.

Matt chuckled again, "Well that's for me to know. C'mon McCall, let's go." With one last worried look over his shoulder at me, and his mom, Scott limped his way out of the room.

As soon as I couldn't hear the two of them I was pushing myself up painfully. "Casey, honey, you can't do that!" Mrs. McCall warned.

I ignored her and continued to push myself up using the wall. "Damn it Casey listen to her!" Pops yelled.

"I can't heal with the bullets inside me!" I grunted as I pushed my fingers painfully into the bullet hole on my thigh. Disgusting squishing sounds came from it as I used my claws to grip onto the bullet and pull it out.

I grunted as it came free and quickly tossed it away before moving onto the next one. "Casey! Casey no! Don't do that! You could hit an artery or worse!" She tried to warn me again but I didn't listen.

Pops was trying to free himself from the wall so he could get to me. "Casey! Please just listen to her! I'll get out of this, and I'll get you help! Just sit tight and stay awake!" Pops pleaded.

"I know you don't understand right now." I grunted as I pulled out the second bullet, tossing it away like the last before going to the one on my side. "But I swear I'll be ok! It'll heal if I get these out! Just trust me!" I gasped as I pushed my clawed fingers further into the bullet hole.

I was working on getting the fourth bullet out when the lights suddenly shut off. I looked up from my wound frantically as gun fire and explosins went off. Glass shattered and I could hear the pounding of feet. Pops started yanking harder on his handcuffs. I gripped the fourth bullet before pulling it out and throwing it across the room. Just one more. I told myself. Then you can save everyone! Three of the wounds had already healed by the time I started to work on the fith.

"Come on, come on, you can do it!" Mrs. McCall encouraged Pops as he had his foot against the wall, pushing himself away from it. I pulled the last bullet from my body just as Pops broke free. I closed my eyes for a second to allow my wounds to heal a bit more before I got up.

However they shot open when I herd Mrs. McCall gasp. I watched as Matt punched Pops in the head effectivly knocking him out. "Son of a bitch!" I yelled as I pushed myself up from the ground. I went to lunge at him but was stopped as he held the gun to my face.

"Matt, Matt, please listen to me." Mrs. McCall coaxed. He turned his head slowly in her direction still keeping the gun trained on me. "My son, and Casey have been shot, and I've heard other gun fire, but can you please just let me see my son?"

"How totally clueless are you people? Did you not see me shoot this girl right here five times, yet she's standing perfectly fine before you?" Matt asked sincerly perplexed as to why Mrs. McCall wasn't understanding.

I heard a familiar growl from behind, and turned my head to see Derek. I smirked as I quickly turned around and ducked under Matt's outstreached arm that was aiming the gun at me seconds before. A shot went off as I football style tackled him. I herd the gun drop and quickly turned to kick it away. Matt kicked me in the back causing me to stumble forward. Derek growled lowly and stepped forward threateningly. I backed up towards him, keeping my eyes on Matt. Derek touched my cheek softly as I reached him. His eyes were blood red and they held the promise of pain for Matt. We turned back around to face him, and just as we were about to attack him together the kanima slithered in from the other door.

"You take care of the kanima, I'll get Matt." I growled as I felt myself start to shift. Mrs. McCall gasped as she saw my other form. I was getting sick of lying anyways.  
The kanima screeched while Derek roared. My eyes widened as Matt shot off in the other direction. I growled and went to chase him, but stopped when I nottieced Stiles on the floor. I looked between where Matt went and where Stiles was. Reluctantly I decided we could find Matt another time and right now I needed to make sure Stiles was ok.  
I rushed over and knelt beside him, "You ok?"

He looked up at me slowly, "Define ok?"

"Well you're being a bit sarcastic so I suppose that means you're fine." I smiled as I helped him sit up against the wall. We watched as Derek and the kanima continued to fight. The kanima kicked Derek back against the wall before it tried to get Mrs. McCall. I was about to jump in when I notticed Scott comming from behind it. I looked back to Derek to see him slowly getting up. The Kanima went to run away while Derek chased it. I stayed behind to make sure everyone else was fine.

"Scott? Scott, are you ok?" Mrs. McCall called worridly. Scott and I locked eyes, and I nodded. The jigg was up, time to confess that we weren't exactly human anymore. Slowly, reluctantly, Scott turned to face his mother completly wolfed out. She stared at him for a moment before slowly backing up further into the cell. I stared on sadly as Scott turned to me. I nodded my head and he took off running.

I stared at Mrs. McCall sadly. "Why would you look at him like that?"

"Wh-what?" She whispered from the back, completly terrified.

"Why did you look at him like he's a monster!" I yelled as I turned to face her. "He's still your son! Maybe a little more furry than you're used to but he's still Scott! And I'm still Casey! We're not monsters..." I finished sadly. Stiles pushed himself up from the ground and pulled me into a hug.

"Everything is going to be ok." He whispered soothingly. "You're not a monster and neither is Scott. It's ok, she's just shocked. You can't expect everyone to just accept it." I felt tears pour out of my eyes as he continued to try and soothe me. He may say everything is alright, but I have a feeling we were far from it...

**Yeah so the middle name isn't really important, but you know how parents bring out the middle name when they're emotionally stressed. I thought Elena was a pretty middle name and it kinda flows with her name, you know just a random tid bit. =) hoped you liked it!**


	19. Chapter 19

I stared blankly at the wall in my room. Just thinking... About Derek, about Pops, Scott, Allison, Mrs. McCall...everyone. I thought about my current situation, how I would tell Pops about being a werewolf... Would I tell him about Derek? Yeah if you want him to whip out the shot gun and empty a few rounds into him...I snorted lightly. Maybe I'll leave that out for awhile.

I clutched Derek's leather jacket closer to me and inhaled his scent. It was calming, as I thought back on our hectic night...

"You need to get out of here..." Derek whispered as he crept back into the room behind me and Stiles.

"What? No! I can't leave Pops!" I exclaimed as I looked down at Stiles, who was still working on getting feeling back to his body.

"Cops will be here soon, along with paramedics, and you have five bloody gun shot holes in your shirt, but no wounds. How do you plan on explaining that to them? Huh?" Derek reasoned as he stared into my eyes. "Please Casey, let me take you home. I'll come back and watch over the Sheriff and Stiles, but you can't be here when they show up." I sighed and broke eye contact.

"Fine... But what am I supposed to tell Pops once he's disscharged? He's not going to forget I was shot right infront of him."

Derek scowled as he thought. "Just...Just tell him you can't explain it right now. But you will tell him eventually..."

"Will I?" I asked. I hated lying to Pops and I definatly did not want to lie even more, especially when he was just looking out for me.

Derek shook his head slowly, "Yes...One day, one day you'll tell him. You'll tell him everything, and I'll be with you when you do." I smiled before leaning up and kissing him gently on the cheek before nuzzling my head under his chin. "Come on, we gotta get you out of here, put this on." Derek instructed as he shrugged out of his leather jacket, and placed it on my shoulders.

"Thanks." I whispered as I wrapped my hand in his as he lead me carefully out of the office.

We crept around the building until we were speed walking down the streets towards my house. Both of us were keeping an eye out for any hunters that may have followed us from the police department. Derek took another cautious look around the streets before pulling out his phone. He pressed some buttons before holding it up to his ear.

"Hello...?" Issac's sleepy voice came through the speakers.

"Issac, I need you to do me a favor. Meet me at Casey's house." Derek ordered.

"Is she ok!? What happened? Is she hurt!?" Issac's voice went up a pitch, and I could hear him rushing around the den before the sound of his footsteps rushing up the stairs met my ears.

"Calm down, she's fine. I need to do something, and I don't want her to be alone right now, so just meet us at her house, got it?" Derek demanded. I lightly nudged him in the side as I sent him a dissapproving look. Derek sighed and grumbled a little, "Please."

"Got it! I'll be there soon!" a 'click' signaled the end of the conversation.

By the time we got to my house Issac was already there sitting on the porch. I stared at him confused, wondering if he ran to be able to beat us here. "Issac." I called out slowly, so not to startle him out of his thoughts.

He blinked quickly then raised his head. A large smile spread across his face and he was up and running towards us before I could get another word out. "Cj! You're ok! I thought something bad happened when Derek called and mentioned you!" He pulled me into his arms tightly.

I giggled a little as he ducked under my chin to cuddle into me and hugged him back. "I'm fine-"

"Is that blood!?" Issac cut me off as he pushed Derek's jacket aside to reveal my bloody soaked shirt. "Holy-! What happened!?" He demanded.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair lightly, "I'll tell you inside." I mumbled as I turned back to Derek. "Now, you promised to watch over Pops and Stiles, hop to it!"

Derek rolled his eyes before pulling me into a kiss. "Make sure you keep an eye on her. Call me if something comes up." He demeanded to Issac.

Issac nodded his head eagerly as he pulled me towards the house. I shot one last smile to Derek as I slipped my keys in and opened the door.

After I had changed into my pj's, teenage mutant ninja turtle pajama pants and a plain black tank top, I flopped down onto my bed. Issac stood awkwardly in the corner.  
"What are yout doing?" I asked as I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Uh, well...Watching you...I guess?" He said uncomfortably.

I snorted and scooted over on the bed and patted the spot next to me. "Yeah that doesn't sound creepy at all. C'mere, I don't bite."

"Yeah, but Derek does..." Issac grumbled before complying.

I giggled, "Nah, I won't let him do that to you!"

We were silent for awhile just enjoying eachother's company. "Hey Casey?" Issac asked slowly.

"Hmm?" I asked turning to him, curious as to why he used my real name.

"What if...What would you do if I left...?" He asked softly, refusing to meet my gaze.

I stared at him for the longest time. "Why would you leave?"

"I just...I don't feel safe, I don't feel like I'm needed...I just, I don't know..." He whispered as he turned away from me.

"Hey, hey!" I whispered as I pushed myself up and scooted closer to him. "You are needed Issac... but if you honestly don't think you're safe... then...then maybe you should go somewhere you do feel safe..." I whispered quieter and quieter to the end of the scentence.

"Really? Is that what you want?" He questioned turning to look at me.

"No! No, I-I want you to stay. I'm selfish ok? You, Derek, Boyd and Erika are my pack. You're family. You're just as important to me as Pops, Stiles and Scott, ok? I would never want you to leave, but I also would never want you to feel endangered."

"What should I do?" He sounded so sad, so confused.

"I wish I could tell you, but I would just tell you what I want, and not what's best for you... I'm sorry I'm so selfish... talk to Scott. He'll give you a nonbiased opinion... I'm sorry..." I said quieter.

"It's not your fault...It's mine..." He cuddled up closer to me. "Erika and Boyd have been thinking of leaving..."

"Derek is gonna find out, and it's going to suck..."

Issac let out a sigh, "I'll talk to Scott later..." He mumbled around a yawn. "Can we sleep on your bed? Should I move to the floor? I really don't want to piss Derek off."  
I giggled a little at him, "No you don't have to do any of that. I'll make sure Derek keeps his cool. Get some sleep." I kissed his temple lightly before resting my head on the pillow and drifting off.

I heard the door slam while my eyes shot opened just in time to see Issac scurry out my bedroom window. "CASEY!?" Pop's shouted frantically from downstairs.

"Dad! She's probably asleep! She's fine I swear!" Stiles tried to explain while Pops ignored him and thumped up the stairs.

"Why wasn't she there!? She should be in the hospital! She was shot five times Stiles! Five times!" They were just down the hall now.

"Dad-" But Pops cut him off by barging into my room and rushing over to where I was sitting on the bed starring at my door.

"Casey!" Pops rushed over and pulled me up from the bed. He quickly pulled the sleave of the loose fitting T-shirt up, most likely looking for the bullet wounds. His eyes widened in shock as he dropped my arm and pushed my shirt up to where yet another bullet hole would have been. "Wha-what!?"

I locked eyes with Stiles. He was scared, and unsure how we would tell him. I barely shook my head telling him all he needed to know. "I told you Pops it's hard to explain, but I'm fine."

"Hard to explain!? Casey this is impossible! How the hell..."

I shook my head sadly. "Pops I-I can't tell you... I want to, and I will eventually, I swear! It's just, other people can get hurt if I tell anyone."

Pops stared at me long and hard, "Is someone threatening you? Is that why you can't say anything? Casey I can get you help! You know that!"

"I know, I know! No one is threatening me!" Besides the Argents. "It's just, it's not just my secret to share... Pus if I tell you, you could become in danger...Please Pops, please don't ask about it. I'm still Cj, nothing's changed. I'm still me..."

Pops stared at me for the longest time before reluctantly agreeing. I allowed my shoulders to sag in relief when he pulled me into a hug. "But you have to promise to tell me someday, got it? I'm not going to just write this off, and I don't care if it endangers me so long as I'm protecting my loved ones."

I nodded my head slowly while glancing over Pops shoulder at Stiles. Even without the werewolf senses I could tell he wanted to join our hug. "Stiles get over here."

School was starting up again and Pops insisted that Stiles and I go see the school counseler. We refused at first, but eventually Stiles agreed while I continued to refuse. I had to see a counseler after my parents death, and it had not helped what-so-ever. Pops had given the report of what had happened that night, excluding the part where I got shot, and had been given his position as sheriff back for solving the crime.

Matt's body was found drowned in the river, and after learning why Matt had gone and killed all those people, I have to say that that was the most fucked up ways for him to die. Not that I feel bad or anything, the guy shot me five times with out so much as flinching, it just seemed to cross some type of line. But whatever dude deserved some form of death.

And tonight was the lacross championchip game, and guess where I was? In Derek's old, still burnt down, house looking for anything that might help us with the kanima. Derek had sent Boyd and Erika out earlier to do some scouting, and he wanted them to be back before the sun set which was about an hour ago...

"That's it! I'm going to go find them!" He grumbled as he slammed a book.

I rolled my eyes before grabbing his arm, "Derek, you need to calm down. I just sent them a text they'll be here in about twenty minutes."

"There are hunters out there Casey! And they are patrolling all around Becon Hills! What if they get caught?" I gave him a sympathetic smile, I knew how he felt.

There was nothing more that I wanted than to go out and bring the two back. "I know, but the two of us busting through the woods will only draw attention to ourselves. How about this, if they're not here within the next twently minutes we'll go out and search for them? Sound good?" Derek reluctantly nodded his head.

We were still flipping through books when footsteps echoed through the front hall. I sent a smile to Derek who allowed the tension to fade somewhat. "You decided?" I gave him a questioning look and tried to figure out what he was talking about. I could smell the anxiousness and excited nervousness comming from the two, and I finally remembered Issac telling me how the two planned to leave, guess this is it... "When?"

The two looked away guiltily. "Tonight..." Erika said meekly.

"Everyone's gonna be at the game." Boyd explained why they were leaving so suddenly. "We figured it was the best time."

"It's not like we want to." I watched as Derek became tense again while taking a step towards the two.

"What do you want?" I could feel his anger, but under that he was sad. Sad that his pack was leaving, not because he would loose power, but because they were our family, they were like our pups, and they were just going to leave.

"Since I turned sixteen a month ago I wouldn't mind getting my liscense." Erika glanced at us before looking away again. "I can't do that if I'm dead you know?"

"Well I told you there was a price." Derek said emotionlessly. I wrapped my arm around his waist trying to give him emotional support.

"You didn't say it would be like this!" Boyd accused.

"He didn't know this is how it would be!" I tried to defend Derek.

"Casey..." Derek whispered while wrapping his own arm around my shoulders.

"You guys know we would never, ever, force you to put yourselves in danger." I whispered.

"I taught you guys how to survive! You do it as a pack, and you're not a pack without an Alpha." Derek turned thinking he won, that the two would stay, but I could see the smugness in Boyd's face, and Erika's slightly guilty yet excited look.

"We know."

Derek stared at the two for a moment. On the outside it looked as if he would laugh at the idea, but I could tell he was hurting just as much as I was. "You want to join another pack? How are you even gonna find one?" The two locked eyes before looking at us head on, not willing to back down on their decison.

"I think we already did." Boyd explained.

"What?" I asked perplexed. "When the hell did you two have the time to go out and find a pack?"

"We didn't! We were doing our normal look out through the woods when we heard all this howling!" Erika explained excitedly. "It was unbelievable!"

"There must have been a dozen of them!" Boyd added.

"Yeah, or maybe only two." Derek sneered at their lack of knowledge. "Do you know what the Bojest affect is? If they mojulate their howls while they shift in tone, two wolves can sound like twenty!"

"It's true, Derek and I have done it before to throw off the hunters." I added.

"Look that doesn't matter right now!" Erika denied. "There's another pack out there, there's gotta be. We made up our minds." She said firmly as she gripped Boyd's hand in hers.

"We lost guys, it's over." Boyd shrugged as if we were just playing a long friendly game of manopoly with the Argents. "We're leaving."

I stared at the two sadly before turning away. I couldn't handle this, they were leaving, why were they leaving? Did I do something? Did I not do something? Was I not a good Alpha female? Why? Why? WHY!?

"No. You're running. And once you start you don't stop! You'll always be running." He accused as he turned back to me.

I felt tears slip down my face as I heard their retreating footsteps. "W-why?" I mumbled, as he wrapped his arms around me tightly from behind.

I felt him nuzzle my neck as he continued to hold me, "Because they're naive, and don't understand. They'll learn eventually, you can't protect and shelter everyone, Casey."

"I can try..." I mumbled. I felt him sigh against my neck once more before he stiffened.

A somewhat familiar scent started to fill the room but I couldn't quite place it. Derek slowly reached for a shard of glass that was laying on the table top before us. As soon as his hand was around it he whirled and threw the shard with deadly percision. I stayed behind him cautiously while peeking out from behind him. I stared in complete and utter shock, as Peter Hale stood before us, alive and kickin', and let's not forget to mention not burned to a crisp with his throat ripped out.

He held the glass shard Derek had just hurled at his neck calmly while giving us a blank stare. "I expected a slightly warmer welcome. But," He held up the shard, "Point taken."


	20. Chapter 20

**Alright, I have offically finished writting season 2 and the bonus chapter! The ten review rule still stands, but like I promised this story will still be updated on Mondays and Fridays! (I'm only posting this chapter to get this message out cause I know how it feels to get all excited about a new chapter and then it's an Author Note)**

Derek released a threatening growl which Peter just rolled his eyes at. "This is quite the situation you're in Derek, Casey. I'm out of commision for a few weeks, and suddenly there's lizard people, psychopaths, and you're cookin' up werewolves out of every selfesteemed-deprived abdolesence in town, oh and you've yet to mark your mate."

My cheeks flushed a little at the last part, I don't see how that is any of his business. "What do you want?" Derek ground out.

"Well, I wanna help." I clutched onto his shirt as Peter made his way slowly towards us. Derek let out a warning growl, but Peter ignored it, not stopping until he was face to face with Derek. "You're my nephew, you're the only relative I have left. You know there is still alot that I can teach you. Can we just talk?" He lifted a hand and rested it on Derek's shoulder ignoring all my warning growls.

Derek looked down at the offending hand before turning to look back up at Peter. "Sure. Let's talk." I watched with a sick satisfaction as Derek picked Peter up with supernatural power and hurled him into the stair case.

You honestly have no idea how fulfilling it is to watch a person who has threatened to harm you in so many ways be tossed around like a rag doll.

I was leaning up against the table Derek and I had preieviously been standing at, and watched as Peter was kicked down the stairs. Derek took his time comming down knowing he wouldn't be getting up soon. Did that make me psychotic if I enjoyed his pain this much? hmm... whatever. Derek stepped off the last step and lifted Peter by the front of his shirt only to punch him back to the ground again.

While Peter tried to recover Derek kicked him in the stomach. Despite all this Peter still had something to say. "You actually think I want to be the Alpha!? That wasn't my finest performance considering it ended in my death." he pushed himself up into a kneeling position. Derek suddenly lunged and grabbed him by the front of his shirt again and went to punch him. "Ok! Ok! Do it! Do it! Hit me! I can see it that it's gotten hard for you, because the way I see it, she's the only one left, and she ain't much. So go ahead let go of all the anger, self-loathing hatred that comes with total and complete failure."

I let out a loud growl as I pushed myself from the table and stalked my way over. I grabeed Peter by the back of the neck and slammed him into the ground. "Derek has not failed! You have no right to say that!" I growled once more before lifting my leg and kicking him in the center of the chest sending him back to the ground where he belonged.

He let out a bitter laugh as he pushed himself up to his elbows. He ignored me completly as he locked eyes with Derek, "I may be the one taking the beating Derek, but you're the one who's already been beaten." I growled softly in annoyance as I backed up and held onto Derek's hand for support. Peter was taking some low blows. "So go ahead, _hit me_. If it will make you feel better. After all I did say I wanted to help."

"He's lying." I whispered. "I don't know how, but he's lying!" Derek grabbed onto him by the front, and glared directly into his eyes looking like he was about to punch his lights out before he shoved Peter back down to his elbows.

"You don't need to help me." He wrapped his arm around me and lead us back over to the table we were at earlier, leaving Peter beaten, and probably already healing again, on the ground.

I was sitting on the table texting Pops about the game, aparently I was missing Stiles first actual game. Guess he would be needing that sports cup I barrowed that one time after all. Derek was leaning against the table next to me, while Peter was examining his wounds not to far away.

"Prime example, right here." He pointed to his arm, "I'm not healing as fast. I need a pack."

"And you think we feel bad because...?" I drawled as I replied to one of Pops messages.

"It's not easy comming back from the dead, Casey. I'm not as strong as I used to be." He sighed wistfully.

"Well thank God for that, do you realize how much of a pain in the ass it was to kill you the first time?"

"You're pretty feisty for not even being an Alpha female. I need an Alpha more like Derek" He smirked while I narrowed my eyes.

"It's not the title going to my head that's the problem, it's you still being alive. And weren't you just calling Derek a faliure? Stop trying to twist his thoughts."

"It's ok Casey." Derek soothed, "I can defend myself."

I huffed annoyed before going back to tinkering with my phone. "I need you as much as you need me." Peter stated.

Derek and I both snorted at the same time with out even looking up, "And why would I need help from a total psycho?"

"First of all I'm not a total psycho," He denied, "by the way! You're the one that slashed my throat open, but we're all works in progress right? So...We need eachother. Sometimes when you need help, you turn to people who you'd never expect."

I could see the wheels turning in Derek's head as he considered this. "I don't trust you." I stated bluntly.

"You're still not at Alpha status so you have no say." Peter ssaid smartly.

"Fine." I tunred to Derek. "I don't trust him."

Derek sighed and looked between us. "She has a point, why should we trust you? You threatened to mark Casey last time, you killed Laura, and Lied to me. What makes you think I will ever trust you again?"

Peter stared at the two of us, his eyes narrowed on me. He must have realized that even though I'm not techniqully an Alpha, I still have a say. "While I admit to doing all that, I know now that I can't beat you two, especially since Derek is an Alpha and you, Casey, will soon be joining that rank. I may be a lot of things but I'm not stupid. I know it would be foolish to try to take the two of you down myself." We both gave him blank stares. "Ok how about this, you already tried to build your pack, you tried to prepare for the worst. You weren't ready, because of it Gerard is winning. He's taking his time, he's toying with Scott, he's going after your wolves. One by one, and he's relishing in victory."

My face twisted into a scowl as I thought about it. He was right, annoying, but right. "How about you tell me something I don't know?" Derek ground out.

"Oh I'm going to, and it's going to prove that you should trust me." I lifted an eye brow as he said this. "I'm going to tell you how to stop Jackson."

"What do you mean?" Derek asked. "How to kill him?"

"We've already tried that a thousand times." I grumbled begrudgingly.

"No." Peter whispered. "I'm going to tell you how to save him."

My eyes widened as I shot up from the table. "What!? Seriously!? There's a way to save Jackson?"

"Yes." Peter smirked.

"Wait, how do we know if you're even telling the truth?" Derek asked as he pulled me back gently.

"You can believe me or not. I'm going to tell you anyways, as a show of good faith." Peter casually leaned back and lifted his hands. "There's a myth, that you can cure a werewolf simply by calling out it's christian name."

"That's just a myth!" Derek exclaimed annoyed.

"Sometimes myths and legends vary in truth." Peter explained.

"That's kind true." I grumbled "All myths have to come from some form of truth, not every thing is just made up."

Peter nodded in agreement. "Our name is a symbol of who we are. The kanima has no identity. That's why it doesn't seek a pack."

"It seeks a master." Derek concluded.

"And who else grows up with no pack? No identity?"

"An orphan." I realized.

"Right, like Jackson. And right now his identity is dissappearing underneath the reptilian skin, and you need to bring him back-"

"How!?" Derek interupted.

"Through his heart!" Peter explained, "How else?"

"In case you haven't notticed, Jackson, has no heart to begin with." Derek sneered.  
"That's not completly true." I mumble. "He's a dick yeah, but he's not completley heartless. There's atleast two people that are willing to put up with him, and not just because he's the captain of the lacross team."

"That's right, and one is a young lady who Jackson shared a real bond. One who can reach him. Who can save him."  
"Lydia." Derek realized.

Peter nodded. "Your best allie's always been anger Derek, but what you lack most wheather you want to admit it or not is heart." I frowned but reached out and grabbed Derek's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze, letting him know that I knew he loved me, that I knew he cared. No matter what other people thought. "That's why you need Scott in your pack more than any of those other kids you turned. And even somebody as burned, and dead on the inside as me, knows better than to underestimate the power of human love."

**Alright, hope you liked it! tell me what you think! Thank you all for the reviews!**


	21. Chapter 21

It took a lot of convincing, especially for me, to allow Peter to 'join' us. I didn't like it but you have to admit the man had some good theorys that we couldn't ignore, plus he had alot more expierience than us. The three of us were just kind of gathered around trying to figure out our next step when my phone went off signaling a new text,

_We can't find Stiles anywhere! Have you heard from him!? __-Pops_

I frowned and quickly typed out a response,

_No, but I'll try to call him and try to keep an eye out for him_

_Alright, if you hear anything from him call me immediatly -Pops _

_Got it._

I flipped my cell phone shut before looking up at Derek and Peter. "Someone took Stiles. My guess is the Argents. We need to find him." I started to pace thinking of all the places they could have taken him.

Derek sighed but nodded his head understanding why I was so worked up. "Alright, where was he seen last? We should be able to pick up a scent trail."

"Aparently the lights got cut on the feild and when they turned back on Stiles was gone." I explained as I lead the way out of the house. I tried not to show it, especially infront of Peter, but I was extremely anxious, and worried for Stiles. He was only human after all, and you never know how low Gerard is willing to go to find out where Derek is.

"Casey." Derek called out as he caught up with me. He grabbed me gently by the wrist and pulled me to him. "We'll find him. He'll be ok, and you can tear apart what ever unlucky son of a bitch who dared to hurt him, ok?"

I nodded my head and blinked back the tears. "Ok..." He briefly pulled me to him and kissed my temple before helping me into the back seat. Peter got into the front and as soon as the car started we were off towards the high school.

I figured Scott would be here trying to pick up a scent so the three of us headed down to the locker room. It should be empty by now so I would be able to go in with out being scared for life, or Derek going off in a fit of jealousy.

"-Why do you get the shirt and I get the shoe?" I heard Issac ask as we walked in. I smiled at the sound of his voice. It seemed he decided to stay after all.

Scott frowned as he sensed us and turned to face us. "We need to talk." Derek said slowly. Scott still had no idea about Peter, well this won't be good.  
His jaw dropped as Peter stepped out behind us, "All of us." He added while I rolled my eyes.

"Holy shi~t" Scott whispered as he stared at Peter with wide eyes. "What the hell is this?" He seemed to shocked to be angry.

"You know I thought the same thing when I saw you talking to Gerard at the sheriffs station." Derek countered.

"Wait what?" I asked looking between the two.

"Ok hang on, he threatened to kill my mom." Scott defended. "And I was supposed to get close to him. What was I supposed to do?"

"Uh tell us? Seriously? We should have pack meetings and everytime we go, we tell eachother important things like this." I reasoned. Derek and Scott both gave me slightly annoyed glares. "I'm just sayin'"

"I'll go with Scott on this one." Peter called out. "Have you seen his mother? She's gorgeous!"

"Shut up!" Everyone but Issac yelled.

"So who is this guy?" Issac asked still completely confussed.

"That's Peter. Derek's uncle. A little while back he tried to kill us all, and mark Cj. Then we lit him on fire and Derek slashed his throat open." Scott explained bluntly. Way to spare no details buddy.

"Hi." Peter whispered.

Issac looked completly confused and a little reluctant and he returned the greeting. "How is he alive?" Scott pressed.

"Look short version is he knows how to stop Jackson." Derek explained. "And maybe how to save him."

"Well that's very helpful except, Jackson's dead." Issac muttered.

My eyes widened as he told us this. "What?" Derek asked just as confused as me.

"Yeah, Jackson's dead. It just happened at the feild." Scott confirmed.

"Why aren't you guys taking this as good news?" Issac asked us.

"Because if Jackson is dead, it didn't just happen." Peter explained. "Gerard wanted it to happen."

"Why?" I mumbled as I turned to look at Peter for a reason.

"Well that's exactly what we need to figure out." He stepped forward. "And something is telling me that the window of oportunity is closing. Quickly."

We were trying to figure out how all of us would fit into Derek's car when my phone started to ring. I didn't bother to check the caller I.D. figuring it would be Pops asking if I heard anything from Stiles.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Cj?" Stiles weak voice called out to me.

My eyes widened and I almost dropped my phone in shock. "Stiles? Stiles oh my God is that you!? Where are you? Are you ok? Stiles?"

He let out a strained chuckle, "I'm fine... Listen my jeep is still at the school, and I know you have a spare key for it. Do you think you could come get me?"

"Yeah! Of course! Where are you?"

"I'm down the street from the shopping part of town." He explained.

"Alright I'll be there as soon as posible! Just hang tight!"

"Alright, thanks Cj..." I hung up and immediatly started to pull my key chain out. It had only two keys on it, house key, and the Jeep's spare key.

"Where are you going?" Derek questioned.

"To go get stiles. Weren't you listening?"

"What if it's a trap?" He challenged.

"Stiles would never lead me into a trap, not even if his life was in danger, so I know I will me fine. Text me as soon as you guys find something out ok?"

Derek was hesitant to let me go, but he knew I wouldn't be satisfied until I knew Stiles was out of danger. "Alright, be careful. Got it?" I nodded my headbefore reaching up and kissing his cheek before bolting out of the locker room leaving the four of them to figure out what was going on on their own.

I drove into the shopping distrect of Becon Hills cautiously keeping an eye out for Stiles. He had to be here somewhere. I finally spotted a figure hunched over on the ground towards the outskirts of the shopping district, not to far away from houses. As soon as the car stopped I was out of it and rushing towards Stiles. "Stiles! Oh my God! Are you ok? Who did this? It was the Argents wasn't it?" As I got to him I lifted his chin and examined his face. He had a split lip along with some severe bruising on his cheek bone. I let out a low whine.

"Cj I'm fine." He wheezed out.

"No you're not!" I cried as I pulled him and up into a hug. When he winced against me I saw red. How dare they attack him! Sure he knows about the werewolves and is on our side, but he's still human! How dare they!

"I'm fine. Really Casey... I'm fine." He repeated weakly. I sighed reluctantly as I stared at his pleading face. He didn't want to talk about it, I suppose I can respect that.

"Fine, but let's get you home. Pops is probably about to pass out from worry."

"How is he?"

"Scared out of his mind for you, frantic, you know like that time I got lost at Disneyland." Stiles nodded his head in agreement.

"Man what am I going to tell him?" He asked as I helped him into the passenger side of the jeep.

"Say some kids jumped you or something." I shrugged. Not the best explanation in the world, but we couldn't exactly tell Pops about the Argents. Plus if we did Pops would probably end up going to jail for first degree murder.

I followed Stiles up the stairs to his room where Pops was. I wanted to make sure he got home safe before going to rejoin the others. "Listen if he shows up at the hospital- Ok, thanks." Pops let out a deep frustrated sigh from Stiles' room. "Come on Stiles, where the hell are you?"

"Right here." Pops turned to see the two of us standing in the door way. His eyes were wide as he took in Stiles injuries. "It's ok dad. It's ok!"

Pops grabbed him carefully by the chin and turned Stiles' head so he could see the wound better. "Who did it?"

"It's ok, it was just a couple of kids from the other team." Stiles lied. "They were pissed about loosing and I was mouthing off to them, next thing I know-"

"Who was it?" Pops demanded not even bothering to listen to Stiles explaination.

"Dad I don't know! I didn't even see them, really." Stiles exclaimed.

"I want descriptions." Pops pressed. "Did you see them?" He asked turning to me.

"No sir." I mumbled. "He called and asked me to come get him."

"Dad come on it's not even that bad!" Stiles tried to calm him.

"I'm calling that school! I'm calling them, and I'll personally go down there with a pistol to these little bastards!" There was such an intense anger in his voice, it made me nervous about how he would be acting if he had known the truth.

"Dad!" Stiles yelled getting Pops to stop his rant. "I said it was ok."

Pops stared at him in the eyes before grabbing him into a hug. "Cj you get over here to!" He demanded. Without a second thought I rushed over and threw my arms around the two's waists while they wrapped their arms around my shoulders.

I stayed for a while with Stiles before I got a text from Derek. Scott and Jackson were leaving to go check on Jackson, aparently something was up with him, and he wanted me to come over to be ready incase we had to do something tonight. "Are you sure you don't wanna come?" I asked Stiles.

It was kind of odd that he didn't want to come with. He let out a deep sigh, "I'm sure Cj. I'll be fine, just go be with Derek and the others. They need you."

I stared at him for one last moment then turned to leave. "Fine." I called out over my shoulder. "But just so you know, Stiles, we need you too." I left after that and on my way out I notticed Lydia was standing at the front door talking casually with Pops.

"Hey!" I called as I entered the Hale house.

Derek nodded in greeting as he listened to Scott on the other side of the phone. "They said there's some type of transparent casing made out of venom comming from his claws." Derek repeated to Peter, who was sitting infront of a laptop.

"That sounds sufficiently terrifying." He muttered as he clicked around the screen. I walked up and stood next to Derek as I watched Peter tinker with some files.

"They also say he's starting to move." Derek added.

"Ok I think I found something." I leaned in to get a better look, as did Derek. "Looks like what we see as Jackson, is the kanima's Beta shape."

"Meaning it can turn into something bigger?" Derek asked while I scanned the page.

Peter leaned back in his chair, still staring at the page. "Bigger, and badder."

"He's turning into that!?" I exclaimed starring at the computer screen. Jesus if we had a hard time fighting him now, it's going to be a hundred times harder once he transforms.

"That has wings." Derek stated bluntly.

"I can see that." Peter muttered.

"I think everyone would be able to see that." I added.

Derek and I locked eyes before nodding. "Scott bring him to us." He instructed.

"Uh I don't think we have time for that." Scott said slowly on the other side of the phone.

"Hey look somebody actually made an amination." Peter pointed out. "Maybe it's less frightening if we..." He clicked play and I fell to the floor as a loud screech came from the computer along with the sickening animation.

"Who the fuck would make that!? I'm now scared for life!" I yelled from the ground.

Derek had also jumped back in shock from the screech, while Peter immediatly closed the laptop. "Nope, not less frightening. You should probably meet him halfway.

"Scott get him out of there now! Go now!" Derek instructed as he started to head for the door.

I got up quickly to follow him along with Peter. "Derek we need Lydia?" Peter called out.

Derek spun around to face him, "There is no time-!"

Peter cut him off by raising a finger. "That's the problem. You're rushing into this, we're moving into this to fast. Everyone knows a moving target is harder to hit, and here we are racing into Gerard's crosshairs." Derek stared at him for a moment.

"If I get the chance to kill Jackson," He turned to make his way out the door, "I'm taking it." I sighed and shook my head before gesturing Peter to just follow him. Derek had sent a message to Scott telling him to meet us at the warehouse district. While he waited not to far down the street he had me and Peter stay hidden just in case.

I watched as a black SUV pulled up and the doors opened to reveal Scott, Issac and Mr. Argent. Scott and Issac were talking while Mr. Argent looked around cautiously. "Where's Derek?" He asked. Not a second later a figure was barreling towards them on all fours. It skillfully jumped and rolled over crates before landing in a squat-like position. It was Derek wolfed out with his eyes glowing red.

Peter rolled his eyes, "Someone certainly enjoys making an entrance." I giggled a little at that. It was true, Derek had a knack for extraordinary entrances, though most of the time they're more stealth like, but that was nice too.

"Where's Cj?" Mr. Argent asked.

"Why do you care?" Derek shot back.

"I don't. It's just where ever you are she's never to far away."

I let out a sigh and walked out from my hiding spot. "Well I suppose that's true." Derek sent me frown while I just shrugged it off.

"That doesn't matter, I'm here for Jackson. Not you two." Mr. Argent declared.

"Somehow I don't find that very comforting." Derek said as he had a stare off with Mr. Argent. "Get him inside." He demanded to the other two. They nodded and did as they were told with no fuss.

**Two chapters left! Omg! lol I'm super tired I got home from a soccer game (I scored a goal!) and it was really hot and humid out there so I got like a heat sickness and I bashed my knee when I slide tackled and just ugh I need some recovery time! good thing it's the weekend.**


	22. Chapter 22

"Where are they?" Scott asked as we all circled around the body bag that held Jackson's body.

Derek looked around confused before looking back to Scott, "Who?"

"Peter and Lydia." Scott said as if it were obvious. Derek stared at him for a moment, and chose not to tell him while he crouched down over the body bag.

"Ok wait hold on a second!" Derek continued to ignore him as he pulled the zipper open. "You said you knew how to save him!"

"We're past that." Derek explained bluntly, pulling the bag open wider to reveal Jackson's face.

"What! What about-!"

"Think about it Scott!" Derek snapped cutting him off. "Alright, Gerard controls him now! He's turned Jackson into his own personal gurard dog!" I glanced over in time to see Mr. Argent's face. He seemed shocked and confused at this, so I'm guessing he had no clue about his father doing this. "And he set all of this in motion, so that Jackson can get even bigger and more powerfull!"

"That's not true!" Mr. Argent denied, shaking his head in disbelief. "No he wouldn't do that." Derek whirled around to face him. "If Jackson's a dog then he's turning rabid, and my father wouldn't let a rabid dog live!"

"Of course not!" We all whirled around to see Gerard standing there casually. A room full of werewolves, and we didn't nottice a thing... really? Just how good of a hunter can this guy be? "Anything that dangerous, that out of control, is better off dead."

Derek stared at Gerard for a second before he reared his fist back, claws out, and thrust it towards Jackson's vulnurable chest. I jumped as he hissed and stabbed his own clawed hand into Derek's gut, pushing him up until he was suspended off the ground. "Derek!" I yelled. I growled loudly and allowed myself to shift completely. With out a pause I launched myself at Jackson, only to have him thrust Derek forward, and crash into me. We flew through the air, crashed through some flap things, and fell to the floor. I was winded from not only being thrown back ten feet, but from being thrown back ten feet and a full grown, muscled up, male Alpha werewolf landing on me.

"Shit! you ok?" Derek's voice was ruff from his own shifted form.

"Yeah." I ground out as I pushed myself up.

Derek quickly checked me over for injuries before nodding his head towards where the gun shots were comming from. "Let's go." I nodded my head and followed him.

Derek jumped and rolled over one of the crates, while I sprinted around it. He was standing infront of it, while I blocked it's right side. Not to far away I could see Scott, and Issac, also shifted, blocking off any escape route. Derek attacked first, while the three of us made our way closer. When it's left side was open, Scott would attack, when it's right was open I would attack. The same went for it's front and back. The four of us were attacking the Kanima like a real pack of wolves, each attacking its weak points while it tried to fight another one of us off. Our instinct told us to weaken it slowly, that soon it would become exhausted and we could move in for the kill. This wasn't like the time Scott, Derek, and I fought Peter. No we were dysfunctional then, attacking blindly and hoping for the best. This time, we were the hunters.

The kanima slashed Derek right in the gut causing him to fall over from the pain. With out thinking I jumped in it's path and aimed a kick to it's head. Unfortunatly it caught my foot and twisted it violently. I heard a 'snap' and then blinding pain shot up my leg. I let out a howl of pain as it threw me to the ground. As I landed my head smacked into the concrete, the sound of my head hitting the ground was the last thing I herd before black covered my vison.

When I came to there was a throbing in my head, meaning it was just finishing up healing. While my leg was still bent at an odd angle, I would have to rebreak it later. As I looked up I was extremely confused, there was Allison being held around the neck by the kanima while Gerard stood there smugly. Issac was laying on the floor with blood around him, but I could tell he was just waiting for his wounds to heal. Scott looked guilty, and Derek looked almost pleading.

"What are you doing?" I coffed out as I pushed myself up.

"I'm sorry." Scott whispered looking at me. He reached down and roughly grabbed Derek by the back of the neck. He hauled him up to his knees and pulled his head back so he was forced to look up at the ceiling.

"What are you doing!" I yelled as I tried to crawl to them. What was going on. Why was Scott doing this!?

"Scott don't!" Derek growled. "He'll kill me right after. He'll be an Alpha!"

"Scott!" I pleaded still trying to get to them.

"That's true, but I think he already knows that." Gerard smirked ignoring my pleas. "He knows that the ultamite prize is Allison. Do this small task for me, and they can be together. You are the only piece that doesn't fit, Derek, and incase you haven't learned yet, there is just no competing with young love."

"Scott! PLEASE!" I was closer now, a few feet, but it wouldn't be good enought to save Derek, especially with my messed up leg.

"I'm sorry." Was all he said. I watched helplessly as Gerard shed his coat and rolled up his sleave, and sauntered over to Derek to recieve the bite.

Gerard let out a yell of pain as Derek was forced to bite down. As soon as Gerard pulled his arm back Scott dropped Derek, and I finally managed to drag my body next to his. "I got you, don't worry." I whispered. "I won't let him come near."

Derek wrapped his arms around me pulling me closer. "And I'll protect you." He declared.

I kissed under his jaw before turning back to face Gerard. He held his arm up triumphantly as if he had just won a gold medal in the olympics. I tilted my head confused as his blood turned black as it rolled down his arm. He seemed to nottice something was wrong, and turned to look at his arm. "What is this?" He turned his glare on Derek. "What did you do?"

Derek pulled me closer to him, but I could still sense the slight confusion comming from him. Scott looked down to us. "Everyone always said Gerard had a plan. I had a plan to." He explained.

Gerard stared at him in shock before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a silver circular container. He opened it and poured out the pills in to his palm. "No...No, No!" He stared at the pills in his hands disbelievingly before crushing them. Familiar black smoke poofed out of his clenched fingers. "Mountain Ash!" He yelled angrily. Blood started to trickle out of his eyes and nose as he fell to his knees. Then it started to bleed out of his ears and before long it gushed out of his mouth like a fountain. It didn't take long for Gerard to just collapse to the ground.

Derek and I finally managed to pull our eyes away from him only for us to look up at Scott. "Why didn't you tell us?" Derek demanded.

"Because you might be an Alpha, but you're not mine." It hurt to hear him say that. He didn't think we were pack? Were we not good enough? As if sensing my thoughts Derek pulled me closer and squeezed my shoulder reassuringly.

The sound of Gerard dragging himself caught our attention, and we all turned to look at him. "kill them!" He demanded. "KILL! THEM! ALL!" and with that last demand he collapsed to the floor, into his own puddle of black blood, dead.

The kanima sensing it's lack of a master slowly released Allison, unsure of what to do with itself. It ran forward just as Stiles jeep crashed through the wall. I ducked to avoid wooden shards hitting me in the face. Stiles continued to drive it until it slammed into the kanima. "Did I get him!?" Stiles yelled.  
I looked up in time to see the kanima jump on the hood of the jeep and hiss at the teens inside. Stiles let out a rather girlie scream as he, and aparently Lydia scrambled out of the car. I tried to make my way towards them, but my leg had yet to be fixed.

"Jackson!" Lydia yelled. She seemed to know what she was doing so I didn't try to stop her. "Jackson!" She demanded this time. It sounded as if she were scolding a dog. The kanima lifted a clawed hand and went to Strike, but stopped when it notticed the key she was holding up. It stared at it confused, and slowly the scales started to fade, and it's slitted eyes reverted back to Jackson's normal ones.

He looked from the key to Lydia and back again. He gently took the key with a still clawed hand. Slowly, still staring at Lydia, he let his hand drop. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Derek pushing himself up. Slowly Jackson backed himself away from Lydia, and locked eyes with Derek. He lifted his arms allowing himself to be wide open. I could see the pain and defeat in his eyes as he nodded at Derek, letting him know that he knew he had to die if he wanted to keep his loved ones safe. It was sad, the first time I've ever seen Jackson do something for someone else, and not for his own benefit, and he was going to die.

Derek nodded his head, and slammed a clawed hand into his gut, while Peter dropped down from somewhere and slammed his own clawed hand into Jackson's back. Together they lifted him up and I could hear Jackson choking on his own breath. The two waited a moment before yanking their claws back. Before he could fall to the ground Lydia rushed to him and held him around the waist as they stared into eachother's eyes. She slowly lowered the two of them to the ground while Derek backed away to give them space. once he got to me he gently lifted me up and examined my broken leg.  
"I'm going to have to fix that later." He whispered as he turned his eyes back to Lydia and Jackson.

I felt a tear slip down my cheek as the two exchanged 'I love you's it was sad, deppressingly so. As Lydia finished telling Jackson she loved him, Jackson allowed his eyes to flutter closed while Lydia continued to hold him. All I could hear was Jackson's heart beating slower and slower and Lydia's sobs. When the heart beat a final time Lydia reluctantly laid him down. You could see the reptilian skin start to fade away as he lay there. Slowly she stood back up, and this was probably one of the only times I've ever wanted to comfort her. She turned around to face us, despertly trying to keep it together. Stiles went to comfort her but stopped short.

The sound of nails scrapping the ground drew my attention to Jackson. I watched with wide confused eyes as his wound started to heal, and listened to his heart begin to beat again, steady and strong. Everyone was silent as he slowly pushed himself up, and his face started to shift to that of a wolf. His eyes were startling blue, just like Derek's used to be, and he let out a loud roar. He then changed back, and stared at Lydia dissbelievingly before she rushed to hug him. I smiled lightly at the two, they could be together after all. I smiled up at Derek and lightly nuzzled his neck the best I could. He glanced down and me and gently kissed my forhead. "We should give them some space." I whispered and nodded my head to the outside of the warehouse.

Derek slowly nodded in agreement. "Yeah, and we need to fix that leg." I pouted but allowed him to carry me outside, where he would properly fix my leg, without ruining the romantic atomsphere.

A couple of days had gone by since the whole 'Gerard wants to be a werewolf, Rawr!' thing, and slowly things were getting back to normal. Mr. Argent called off the 'war' Gerard had started, and promised not to hunt us as long as we stuck to the code. He didn't want to, but I think he did it for Allison's sake.

Speaking of Allison, she officially broke up with Scott, but he wasn't too upset about it, because he is one hundred percent sure they two will end up together. Stiles refuses to give up on Lydia, even though she's back with Jackson. I've been hanging around him, trying to show him the ropes, just as I did with Issac, Erika, and Boyd. We haven't seen Erika and Boyd since they ran off. Mr. Argent had said that they had captured them, but then he had made it so they could get away. And since they weren't in the Argents basement, we could only assume they got away. I just hope they're both ok, and taking care of eachother.

I was now with Derek, Peter, and Issac, we were at the hale house, because Peter said we needed to see something. Issac and I looked at the door with confused expressions. There was a strange symbol on the door similar to Derek's tattoo, though this one was more angular.

"You haven't told them everything have you?" Peter asked Derek.

I turned along with Issac to give him a questioning look. "What do you mean?" Issac asked.

"Why do you think Derek was in such a hurry to build his pack?" Peter returned with a question. Issac and I shared another confussed look. "So eager to strengthen his power, and numbers? When there's a new Alpha people take nottice."

"People like who?" Issac asked.

"Like us? Werewolves?" I mumbled glancing back at the door.

"What is this? What does it mean?" Issac asked as he pointed to the door.

Derek stepped forward. "It's their symbol. It means they're comming."

"Who?" I asked somewhat frightened.

"Alphas."

Issac's face scrunched up, "More than one? Like an Alpha Male and Alpha Female?"

"No." Peter shook his head. "A whole pack of them. And they're not comming, they're here." He turned his gaze to Derek and I, "I suggest you mark Casey soon Derek. She's perfect Alpha material, they'll steal her from you if you leave her unmarked."

Derek let out an angry growl as he wrapped his arm around me. "Wait, steal me? What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Don't you get why I changed you in the first place? Some wolves are born to be Alpha, the same goes for humans. You have the personality, and the capability of becoming an Alpha. It's some what rare to have a human to be put in the Alpha category so shortly after they've been bitten. That's why they'll just snatch you up if you're not marked. Now don't get me wrong, you're not safe just because you're marked. It just means they would have to challenge Derek to a fight, to see who has the right to mate with you."

I looked up at Derek for confirmation, and he nodded reluctantly. "You're turning eighteen soon, I'll mark you the minute you turn."

I smiled up at him, before looking at the other two. "I guess we have work to to then huh?"

**I hope that last little explaination by Peter made any sense. It was kinda hard to describe what I had in mind. Next chapter is the bonus chapter! I'm pretty sure you guys are going to like it ;D**


	23. Chapter 23

**So I had this whole bonus chapter planned out like all summer, and freaking teen wolf went and fucked up my time line, and made Allison go bat shit crazy -_- so idk how this is going to work. I have no idea how season 3 will start, but I know I wanted Casey and Derek to be established mates before it started.. I'm just kinda bsing this for now, hope it turns out ok...**

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP! YOU'RE 18 MOTHER FUCKER!" Stiles, and Scott chanted as they jumped up and down on my bed, causing me to spaz out and fall off the edge I had been laying a little to close to.

"Jesus Christ! What the hell!" I yelled as I pushed myself up into a sitting position to look up at the two boys who were still standing on my bed with shit-eating grins on their faces. "You have three seconds to run." I said calmly. A little too calmly.

"Shit! Abort misson!" Stiles yelled as he took off with Scott not to far behind him.

I let out another sigh, but couldn't help but laugh at their antics. This is how they woke me up every year, week day or not. I couldn't say I hated it, infact I loved it. It was our little tradition, and as far as I'm aware no one celebrated birthdays like us. Not even Lydia. I streched a little before making my way to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

I searched around my closet for a bit before deciding on wearing my grey shark mouth sweat shirt with some red skinnys. My hair was curled perfectly for once and I had even put on a little more make up than usual. With one last check of my reflection I was off to start my birthday-day.

"Cj! We decided we should go out to breakfast since it's saturday!" Scott called as I walked into the living room where they were sitting on the couch watching tv while they waited.

"Sounds good. Denny's?" I asked with a hopeful smile.

"Just for you birthday girl!" Stiles smiled up at me.

I clapped my hands happily before running over to the front hall to put on some boots. "So what's on the agenda for today?"

"Well, breakfast first of all, then we were thinking of going to the mall or something like that, and then have a marathon of movies of your choice until Dad get's home. Then we'll all probably gonna go out to eat like every year, but Dad said something about having to go into work for overtime to make up for the days they had layed him off or something, so the house is yours for the night."

I smirked knowing what he meant by having the house to myself, but I couldn't help but to mess with him a bit. "House to myself huh? And where will you be?"

"He's going to sleep over at my house." Scott supplied.

"Oh yeah?" A smirk crept onto my lips as I glanced over at Stiles. "And why are you having a sleep over of all days?"

His cheeks flushed a little as he looked at me probably wondering if he seriously had to tell me why he wasn't allowed in the house tonight. "B-Because, you're finally 18 and you've been waiting for this day for like months!"

"And why would I be planning this day for months?

"Cj, knock it off. You know why." Scott sighed while rolling his eyes at us. "Come on let's just go get breakfast and then go from there, yeah?"

"Sounds fair." I smiled, and pulled the front door open and made my way to the jeep.

Breakfast was great, the three of us probably terrorized the poor waitress, but I made sure the boys left a generous tip. After that we drove over to the next town to do a little bit of shopping at the mall. Stiles got me a white hoodie that said 'come at me bro' with Jesus holding his arms out on it, while Scott got me the first two movies for the batman trilogy. I demanded that we go back to the house and watch them immediatly, and we've been there ever since.

We had gone through at least four movies by the time Pops walked in. "Hey guys!" He called out. We grunted each grunted out a reply without taking our eyes off the movie. "Good to see you guys did something productive today. Stiles did you make a reservation at Forum Dynasty?"

"Yuuup." Stiles mumbled around a mouthfull of Popcorn.

"Alright, well let me change out of this uniform and we'll go. Scott call you're mom and tell her we'll be there in about twenty minutes."Scott nodded and went into the kitchen so he wouldn't have to talk over the movie.

"Alright, come on. If you keep eating that you're not gonna have any room for cake." I sighed as I took the Popcorn bowl away from a whining Stiles.

"But Cj~!"

"No. Come on, is that what you're going to wear to dinner?" I asked glancing at his usual plaid over shirt.

He glanced down at it before looking back up at me, "Yeah what's wrong with it?"

"Nothing. Let's go put our shoes on." He nodded his head in agreement, and we met up with Scott and Pops in the front hall.

My birthday dinner was usually the same every year. Scott, Stiles, Pops, and Mrs. McCall would all take me out to get my favorite food, Chinese, and then we would all go back to our house and have cake and ice cream, and from there Scott, Stiles and I would have our usual sleep over. However this year I wouldn't be joining them for the sleep over.

"So you guys changed the plan?" Pops asked as he struggled with the chop sticks while Stiles insisted he eat more of the vegitables.

"Yeah, I actually have female friends this year so I'm going to hang out with them tonight." I explained as I munched on some orange chicken.

Pops nodded his head in understanding, "Who's house?"

"Allison's." Scott and I shared a glance. This was a total lie but Pops didn't have to know.

"So you boys are comming over to my house?" Mrs. McCall asked.

"Yumpf!" Stiles mumbled around a mouth full of food. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Alright, well I wont be home until eleven tomorrow morning, do you want me to swing by her house and pick you up?" Pops offered.

"Nah we're probably going to go to the mall."

"Didn't the three of you go today?" Pops face scrunched up in confusion.

I raised an eye brow at him, "I don't know if you know this Pops, but girls shopping, and guy friend shopping is completly different. Plus I'm meeting another friend at the mall, and they'll probably give me a ride home."

Pops looked a little uncomfortable, but he managed to shrug it off. "Alright, well I'll probably be sleeping by the time you get home." I smiled and nodded.

We finished dinner and went back to the house and had cake. It was my favorite, white frosting and cake with strawberry filling. Mrs. McCall drove the boys back to her house, and Pops went to go get ready for his over time shift. "Are you sure you don't a ride over to her house? It's on the way." Pops offered.

"Nah it's ok. She said she was going to come over and get me."I denied.

"Alright, well have fun. Sorry I got stuck with over time on your birthday, Cj." He apologized.

I shrugged it off with a smile, "It's not your fault Pops. Now go on before they get all pissy about you being late."

Pops chuckled and hugged me tightly, "Happy eighteenth birthday Casey." He kissed my temple and ruffled my hair before he left.

As soon as he was gone a large smile streched across my face. I grabbed my 'over night' bag I was supposed to take to Allison's before rushing up the stairs. I smirked as I saw Derek casually lounging on my bed reading a random book. I threw my bag into my closet before walking over to him. I jumped into his lap, and pulled the book from his grip.

He had a sly smirk as he glanced up at me. "I was reading that."

"Were you?" I asked innocently.

Derek let out a little chuckle as he wrapped his arms loosely around my waist. "Sheriff leave yet?" he asked as he slipped his hands under my shit while he nuzzled his face into my neck.

I giggled a little at the feeling. "Yup. We are officially alone now."

"Mmm good." He leaned up and kissed my lips lighlty. Before long the two of us were topless, our hands were exploring eachothers bodies while we took turns leaving temporary love bites on eachothers necks.

I pulled away for a moment to look into his eyes. "I love you..." I whispered.

Derek smiled lovingly down at me. "I love you too."

**With Scott and Stiles**

Scott and Stiles were playing video games in the McCall's living room when Scott suddenly stopped, a horrified look crossing his face. It gave Stiles the chance to kill his player, and he whooped in victory. "Ha! In your face! Scott? Dude, what's wrong?"

"I can hear them..." Scott said slowly.

"Hear who?" Stiles asked.

"Cj and Derek. I can hear them howling." His face was scrunched up in a mixture of shock, and disgust.

Stiles burst out laughing, he had to actually hold onto his sides because they had started to hurt. "Oh my God! Are you serious!?" Another fit of laughter burst from his lips. "Man am I glad I'm not a wolf after all. Haha I can't believe you can actually hear them-!" He was cut off by a loud howl, that sounded like a wolf. The two stared at eachother in shocked silence."OH MY GOD! EW! EW, EW EW! JUST...EW!" Stiles yelled as he threw his hands up to ears.

Scott said nothing, but it was clear he would be tramatized by this unfortunate event.

**Back to Casey and Derek **

"I think your neighbors might file a noise complaint." Derek chuckled.

I lay on his chest, skin to skin, and giggle a little myself. "And who's fault is that?"

"Are you blaming me?" He asked as he ran his hands up and down my back in soothing lines.

"And if I am?" I challenged.

"Well then I'll have to take it as a compliment." I giggled a little at that.

"Was I really that loud?" I asked somewhat worridly.

I glanced up at Derek when I felt his gaze on me. "Doesn't matter. It's not like we're doing anything illegal."

"Well not against the U.S. laws, but I'm pretty sure what we just did is enough for Pops to hunt you down with several shot guns."

"Hmm." Derek hummed as he traced his fingers on the back of my neck.

I shuddered a little and looked up at him with a curious expression. I had notticed that he had paid extra attention to that spot for most of the night. "Hey Derek?"

"Yes?" He mumbled still stroking the back of my neck.

"What's up with you and the back of my neck?" I asked bluntly.

He chuckled a little. "It's where I left my mark."

I perked up at this and pushed my body up so I could get a good look at his face. "Really!? Like a permanent mark? Not temporary?"

Derek smiled down at me. "Yes Casey, a permanent mark. We're offically mates, you're officially mine, and I'm officially yours."

I beamed up at him, before giving him a curious look. "Did I leave a mark on you?"

Derek shook his head lightly. "No, the mark I gave you is one that I already have. Call it sexist, but the male is the one that does the marking in the relationship."

I pouted a little, but I guess it was more of a wolf thing. I then thought of what mark we were sharing. "Your tattoo?" I guessed.

He nodded his head slowly, and ran his fingers over the mark again. "Yes."

Now that I knew what the mark looked like, I could practically feel it burned into my skin. Not a bad type of burn, but a good one. It was warm and I could feel Derek's love for me in it, if that actually made any sense. I let out a little giggle, and Derek gave me questioning look. "Well you said I'm offically yours and vise versa, but that's only to werewolves. I wanna make it obvious to humans as well."

Derek smirked up at me, "You mean marriage?"

"Not yet." I shook my head. "But maybe be my offical boyfriend would help."

Derek leaned up and kissed me lightly, "I'd love to."

"Good! Then you're comming over for family breakfast next weekend to offically meet Pops, and not in a questioning room either." I don't think I've actually ever seen Derek's face pale like it did just then, guess he is scared of something after all.

**The end**

**(Of season two!)**

**Haha yeah, so did I ever mention how horrible I am at writing smut scenes? Sorry I had to throw some comic relief in there, but I couldn't resist. I have no problem reading smut, but when it comes to writing them I feel a little weird. I'll try to work on it for season 3 though ;)**

**Alright so the mark part wasn't completly my idea, I got it off another story, and I can't remeber the title, but it's not my idea (If it's yours let me know and I'll be sure to give you credit and I will check if it's the same story I got it from) Don't get to excited about the next chapter it's just an Author Note with some important info so I would apreciate if you read it! Please and thank you! **


	24. Chapter 24

**Thanks:**

Alright so that was season two! I am extemely thankfull to all those who reviewed, favorited the story/ and me as an author, those who followed the story and also me. Just thanks! You have no idea how much you encouraged me to keep writing, without you I probably would have stopped back in season one!

**Future Ideas For Season 3:**

Ok so this is just an Idea that I've been playing with, tell me what you think about it. How do you guys feel about a pregnant Casey? Now it's not a for sure, or concrete idea yet. I've just been playing around with the idea, I would have to see how season 3 plays out to do it and depending on that I will decided if I should or not. I will take in all suggestions from you guys so if you have any please don't be shy go ahead and just tell me what you think, if I should change something, your opinion does matter to me!

**In the mean time:**

I am working on another teen wolf story, my Danny story. I'll probably put the first chapter up as a teaser and once I finish writting the first season I'll start updating it more. It's called 'Take a Bite of My Heart Tonight' so keep an eye out =) It'll be my first boyxboy story so I will definatly need your guys' thoughts and opinions! My family is going to Canada for my Uncle's wedding for a week so I'll have the tv for myself so I should be able to work on it, however I'm still in school and taking two Ap clases so I have alot on my plate!

I love all of you guys, don't be afraid to request a story theme for 'come play with the wolves' I'll update that here and there I'll probably end up working on those durring my other classes. gah! It's been fun guys! you've all truely been amazing!


End file.
